Private Academy
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. Au, School OOC OC
1. Escaping Never Works

Private Academy

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1: Escaping Never Works

Changing schools is always rough on new students, new transfers, even your neighbors. Your neighbors are usually the ones trying to sleep when you are moving your stuff from the house and into a same packed minivan. It also never helps that your father is crazy, your brother is a jock, and your twin sister wants nothing to do with you. All though I never notice since I am happy with her ignoring me all the time. I wouldn't want to be brought to attention. People always screaming, 'I wish I was her!' or 'I wish he would look at me!' sometimes you get the occasional, 'Oh my god, Becky, look at her ass.' That was a McHammer joke just some you know.

I never introduced myself yet. My name is Kurosaki Karin. I am the younger twin and the bland looking one. I have straight black hair, about shoulder length I think. I have dark, very dark, blue eyes and I am a little shorter than average height. This in my day and age would be my twin's height. Yuzu is older by a few minutes however she is taller by two inches. Unlike me, she has light brown hair; like my deceased mother, brown almost hazel eyes, the perfect body; not to fat and not to skinny, and she has a life beyond the house. She is a popular, a 'plastic' if you liked Mean Girls, the bitches, them, cheerleaders, jocks, etc. I am not, I dislike the attention you gain, plus when you are at the top the only way to go is down. I rather stay down or go up. Not the other way.

My brother is another prime example of a jock or popular. He plays baseball, football, kendo, karate, and soccer. If it is a sport he is in it. Again unlike me, or Yuzu, he was orange hair that sits spiked on his head. He stands at 5"8 feet tall, I think that is average height for a male his age. I know with females at my age; which is 16, it is about 5'"3 to 5"5. I am at 5"2 just below, and then Yuzu is at 5"4, the perfect height.

"Karin-chan! Hurry up; we need to put your stuff into the car now!" That would be my father. Kurosaki Isshin, the loudest person in the world, a doctor, and a single parent. He was black hair like me and dark eyes as well. I get my looks from him, and I am not proud of that.

"It is a minivan, and my stuff is already within the holding space." I called in return. "Okay then gets into the _minivan_ sweetie! We need to leave."

"I know that!"

"So are you guys leaving, for good, like never coming back?" Fukui Akito spoke. Fukui-san was our neighbor. He is a single parent with no consideration to my family. Every time we leave the house he prays from the window that we don't come back. Unlike my father, you can tell he has aged fast and that he is a grumpy old bat. I am glad we are leaving at 3:00 a.m. in the _morning_. It takes 4 hours to get to this new boarding school. I think that is my opinion is a ridicules distance away from home. At least there are dorms.

"No, Yuzu and I are going to join Ichigo at his private school while our father mourns the loss of his _precious _daughters."

"So you aren't moving?" I growled to myself.

"Karin, don't growl it will wreck your voice even more." Yuzu piped in, "Though how much worse can it get?"

Funny thing about Yuzu, when we were ten she was an angel. She was the nicest person you would ever meet, she cooked, she cleaned, and she did everything perfectly. Then when we entered junior high she was _elected _to become popular. The power has now run into her brain like creepy hollow, white mask creatures that eat your soul.

"Very funny, how long did it take you to come up with that? A few years, a decade at the most I hope." I would never let anyone walk over me, not even my sister. So a good comeback needs to be well thought out, have no chance for a comeback, and no information let loose so they can get back at you.

"Yeah, well…" I watch my sister stutter, "You're ugly." And my point as been proven. If someone shoots that off as a comeback you know you have won, and then you can extract your control over them. Lucky for Yuzu, I am not a controlling person.

"Good comeback, sis, I am glad we had this talk, next time call me. I use to be next door to you. Though I am sure we can work something out now." Yuzu flared her nostrils, a sure sign I have beaten the popular.

"Karin, Yuzu, please stop fighting and Karin get into the car!" Father yelled at me again, and in way at Yuzu also.

"It is a minivan, and I am on my way." I grabbed the backpack beside me; I have had it since I was nine, and I jumped into the last available seat, the back between the boxes. I was the barrier as always.

"If you turn a corner and I go missing, I shall be under the thousands of boxes trying to get some air so don't worry about me." I muttered to them.

"If you went missing, then we wouldn't notice." That was a well executed comeback. And this is what I replied with, "yeah, well… you're ugly." Those words sound familiar?

"Urasai!" Ladies and gentlemen I win again. Do I get any constellation prize? Maybe a trophy, a small bowling trophy would work just as well. I, however, feel the most I am going to get is a headache from the radio and my sister's screeching.

Another fact about Yuzu, she can dance; well, she can sing; well, she can sew; well, she can cheer; well, in all she can do everything well; well. Here is what I can do: squat, nothing, zero, zip, nada, and comebacks. Makes you wonder were Kami-sama places all the talent in twins don't you.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_  
_Just what I needed, _"I Kissed a Girl"_ by Katy Perry. Yuzu adores this song, and as well as every popular, gay person, and just plain preppy person. My opinion is that if you kissed a girl and you have a boyfriend, why in seven hell's would you sing about it. I can see it know…

"Hunny, how are you tonight?" Katy Perry walks into her house. "Why do you have the alcohol out, which is only for depressing moments, parties, or sexy time?"

"I found out my girlfriend; yes Katy Perry that is you, just kissed a girl." The boyfriend takes a swing of alcohol. "I was cheated on by my girlfriend with a girl."

"How, how did you find that out?" Katy Perry, the bimbo she is, mutters in fear and shock. 

"Because you wrote a song about it!" The boyfriend stands up, "I am leaving! I don't need any more gay songs about kissing girls or that I am suddenly gay. It is over."

"But sweetie!" Katy Perry tries to plea.

"Keep the alcohol." The boyfriend leaves Katy Perry crying on the floor. 

And that is how Katy Perry would get dumped, because of a song she wrote. Do you think Katy Perry is trying to prove something about gays? Like that one song _"You're so Gay"_ or her other creepy songs like _"Mannequin" _and _"One of the Boys"_, how can people listen to those kind of songs.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick__  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

I am going to try and distract myself from the horrid song. I think looking out the window, oh wait that is a box to my left not a window. Okay, then let's try the right, oh crap that's another box then towards the front then. I see trees, trees, trees, wait there's a rock; nope that's a tree. I have seen everything to see, but is the song over?

_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

After realizing I only distracted myself past a chorus, I gave up and listened to rest of the song. The result, I started singing along, which in my opinion is a sure sign of going crazy. So I caught myself right near the end of the second chorus break, or was it the third chorus break?_  
_

_  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable__  
Too good to deny it  
ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

'Ain't no big deal, its innocent?' I am pretty sure your boyfriend didn't think that. If I can recall he dumped you because you thought it was innocent, and the fact you kissed a girl and liked it, and then wrote a song about it. I have nothing against Lesbians or gays, in fact I am all for it; I am not gay or les, but keep it away from my eyes and ears please and thank you. I don't like seeing it, but feel free to get married, and feel free to have sex together. Just keep it from my prying eyes and my innocent ears.

"KARIN!"

"Hai?"

"I have been calling you for the longest time now? What do you do when you daze out?" Father asked me.

"When zoned out I compare, and think about gay marriages, kissing girls, and getting cheated on with the opposite sex." I truthfully admitted. Maybe I should see how long I can be truthful for.

"Karin, are you homosexual? I have no problem with it, but-" "I am not gay, I am perfectly hetrosexual. Though I wonder about Yuzu, she's singing along to a song about kissing girls."

"Yuzu are you--?" Father begins. A loud screech interrupted, "Om my god! Katy Perry is coming to Karakura! I have to go! Father Can I go?!"

"And see how she doesn't deny it." I muttered to the box beside me. I swear it replied to me.

"Anything for you sweetie." Father smiled cheesely. "Then can I get my belly button pierced?"

"Karin, you are not allowed to get any part of your body pierced." Well he is a hypocrite. "But Yuzu has her belly button done!"

Another thing about Yuzu, she gets everything she wants because she is older. She was gotten wasted, gone partying, probably has had sex, goes to every concert, allowed to get her body pierced, and it is all because she is older by a few minutes.

"That's because she is older." See my point. "Yeah, but only by a few minutes!"

"It is 3 minutes older, younger sister!" Yuzu turned around and stuck out her tongue, all though I could see the finger she was holding up to me as well.

Another thing about Yuzu; this could turn into a best seller a book just on Yuzu; I'll call it _"Another thing about Yuzu" _by Kurosaki Karin. Anyways, another thing about Yuzu is that she is always rubbing stuff into your face. Anything she has over you expect it repeated over and over again. Because she is older.

"Three minutes isn't much of a difference I don't see why I can't go and get my belly button pierced."

"Karin, you'll know when you are older to that life mystery." Father avoided.

A thing about Father, when he wants to avoid something he pulls up life lessons. I do feel bad for him though, dealing with 3 high school students, a nosy neighbor, and being a widow for so many years now. You have to feel for him man, you just have to.

"Fine whatever, but if I come home one day with my belly button pierced, you'll know why."

"Why is that?"

"Because I figured out life's mystery."

The rest of the _minivan _ride was silent, expect for more stupid songs, in my opinion of course. I could name them for you but then there wouldn't be any songs left on the radio station. Other noises occurred when: we ran over a skunk; the _minivan _stunk for an hour's time after that, when Yuzu heard there was another concert coming into town, when Father used more life lesions, and then my constant nagging for a belly button ring. It was rather peacefully.

"Okay, we are finally_, thank Kami-sama_, here." Father drove up the long drive way, which was surrounded by rocks and trees, until we reached a huge gate. Beyond the gate are lush grass, tall white buildings, and no more trees.

"I'll drive you to your dorms and then we will all help each other unload each other's stuff into their room, and if we have time we will go and watch your brother's soccer game."

"Sounds like my enjoyment." I muttered sarcastically.

"Daddy, I wish I could, but I planned to meet all my friends when I got here." Leave it Yuzu to ditch out and leave me alone with Father to unpack her stuff. "Okay sweet heart go and have fun."

"Can I go as well?" I asked hopefully. All though I knew it wouldn't happen, but a girl has to try right?

"No. I need help and you are going to help unpack Yuzu's stuff." I groaned. Does anyone realize how much stuff Yuzu actually has? My family is considered _very _wealthy so we can afford everything. Father gave her an unlimited bank card for her birthday, the same day I had gotten 40 dollars to spend. I bought books, but it is still unfair, and it is all because I am the youngest.

After we finished unpacking year's worth of stuff, we headed to my dorm room. At the others side of the school right by the soccer field. I mightt like being by myself, but I still love soccer and enjoy playing on a team. However, Father dearest said no because it is too dangerous. Of course then my sister asks to join cheerleading where she does flips in the air and has more of chance dying then I would.

I looked up at the door in front of me. Room 7890 (A); I think in the guide book the letters are which class you are in. They determine your dorm rooms by classroom placement and the grades you get. So if I was in A that means I was in the smartest dorm and in the smartest class. Yuzu was in C, which means I am above her, in grades, but still above her!

"Hello! I am going to be your dorm supervisor!" Father and I turned to see the women behind us. Standing beside her was another strange fellow. The girl had long purple hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She was dark skinned making the man beside her very pale. Actually I looked extremely pale standing in front of her.

"I take it your Kurosaki Karin?" The man bent low to see my face. "I am Kisuke Urahara, and this is my partner Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Ah, Kisuke-san, it's nice to meet you." My Father bowed to Kisuke-san. He also turned to Shihouin-san and bowed to her as well. "Please take care of my daughter. I have to go find my son, Karin, have a good time." He kissed my forehead then left me alone with the strange people.

"Karin-chan, you can call me Yoruichi and call him, Urahara." Yoruichi smiled at me. I weakly smiled back. My mind wasn't focusing on the strange dorm supervisors, but the fact my Father had just left me to unpack by myself. Right after I unpacked all of Yuzu's things with him. That stupid hypocrite.

"Did you need anything with me?" Urahara brought a fan up to his face and giggled behind it. Yoruichi hit upside the head in response.

"No, we are here to welcome you and tell you if you need anything you can come to talk to us." Yoruichi glared at her partner. "Yeah, need something, talk to her."

"Uh, thanks but I need to unpack right now." I pointed into my room. "Sure thing, have a nice day."

"Thanks…"

After the weirdo's left I walked into my empty dorm room. The room was huge, bigger than my old room. There was a bed against the wall right below the window. In the other corner there was a bookshelf and a closet right nearby. Then a desk sat on the other wall opposite of the bookcase. I turned to my boxes and began the excoriating process. After I had my books set out, my cloths in the closet, the bed made, did I finally head outside to the now active soccer game.

I saw my Father and my twin sitting on the bleachers cheering for my brother; he was the goalie. I rolled my eyes when they cheered when my brother saved a shot. I walked up the bleachers to the very back and sat beside another weird character.

This guy was about Yuzu's height, so around 5"4 and looked my age. He had pale green hair that was pulled into a ponytail in the front. He sat on the bleachers eating handfuls of candy. The guy turned towards me and gave me a questioning look.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that, but I am Kurosaki Karin. And you are?"

"I am Tsubokura Rin you can call me Rin. Would you like some candy?" Rin hand came in front of me with a bunch of sticky candy on it. "Yeah no thanks."  "Suit yourself." Rin turned back to the soccer. My Father and Yuzu jumped up again when a goal was scored.

"Hey who's that one Shorty?" I asked Rin. I was pointing to a teenager with white hair and dazzling green eyes. They guy was running across the field with the soccer ball while dodging all the incoming players. I wondered if I could beat him if I played against him. "You're new aren't you?" I glanced at Rin questioning. "Yeah how'd you know?" "Because you have no idea who he is." Rin pointed at the teen. "That is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Most popular male and best soccer player in Japan.

"He is? But how he is so short. I can see he has skill but the height throws me off."

"Don't let any fans hear you saw that, or him. He has an anger issue but I just can't believe you aren't screaming like everyone else." I glance around the bleachers. There were girl swooning, panting, and screaming for the Shorty.

"Yeah well I don't think he is so great. He is a normal person why should I swoon for him at all." Rin laughed. "What class are you in?"

"A, why?" Rin shook his head. "No one ever gets in class A. There are only 5 other people in that class. I am in Class B by the way."

"So who else is in Class A?" Rin pointed towards a group of people sitting by themselves. "They are, and the teen you dislike but everyone loves. Hitsugaya Toshiro." I whipped around and looked at the teen on the field.

"He is smart?!" Rin nodded. "Oh yeah, ranked one in the whole school."

"Well he isn't going to be there long then." I smirked. "I wish you luck with that then."

"But you know, now that you are in Class A, the only female as well, you are going to pull in a lot of attention and a lot of hate mail."

Great the one thing I didn't want, attention, and now I was going to get a lot of it. "So how do I pull away from the attention?"

"You can't, you already have it." I glanced around. The people in front of us glared at me. "How can _you_ be in Hitsugaya-sama's class!?"

"I don't want to be in his class you stupid bimbo. He is a regular person not a god. Get over it." I snapped. The girls gasped. They stood up and pointed to me.

"This girl is in Hitsugaya-sama's class and she called him a regular person!" I stood up as well. "I don't see how you all worship a stupid short teen!"

"Hitsugaya-sama is not stupid! He is a genius and he is gorgeous so don't diss him you stupid freak!" I slapped the girl in the face. "I dare you to outsmart me; actually I challenge your _Hitsugaya-sama _to a soccer challenge. "

"Karin! Urasai! I told you not to embarrass me!" Yuzu stood up from her place. "How can you do this to my reputation!?"

"Like this." I walked down to the inactive soccer practice. "_Chibi-sama! _I challenge you to a soccer match. If I win you are to make everyone forget about me, if you win, you can do anything you want to draw attention to myself."

"Who the hell are you to call me short and then challenge me to a soccer game?" Hitsugaya walked up to me, glaring down at me. Yes glaring down, he was an inch taller than me.

"I am Kurosaki Karin, the twin of Yuzu." I calmly spoke to him. He smirked in response. "You want a soccer game? Then let's have one."

"Good, you vs. me no other members."

"Deal, but remember what you are getting yourself into Chibi-chan."

"Yeah same to you Shiro-chan.

"Tomorrow, 5:00 p.m. and at this soccer field." I smirked. "Should you be bossy me around Chibi-sama?"

"I am ranked one in school and ranked one in the field; I think I have every right!" He snapped. Our faces where inches apart. "Those titles will be mine, _classmate._" He smirked in response. "I doubt it."

"Remember tomorrow!" I called out to his walking form. He turned around and gave me the finger. I blew a kiss back to him. "Bye bye Chibi-sama!"

"That was amazing!"Rin called out to me. Rin ran down the steps, tripped on the last one, and then ran up to me. I held my hand out for a high five. He slapped my hand and grinned. "I think we are going to be good friends."

"I think you are right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the fiasco at the soccer field, Rin and I went to his room so he could grab some stuff. We both decided that he should spend the night at my dorm room. Since the A dorm was so small, and co-ed, we knew it would be alright if he did. Right now, I sat on my bed checking out ads for a job. Rin sat against my bed with his laptop on his lap. He was also looking for a place to work.

I had found out that like me, Rin was rich, but his older brother Mayuri got all the money so he could found his research. Rin still got money however he didn't get very much at all, so to buy anything he had to save it up then buy something.

"How about here?" I rolled over onto my stomach and looked over Rin's shoulder. He had pulled up a website for a local restaurant. Actually it was the restaurant they had on campus. "That sounds really good. Let's go and check it out right now."

Reading the fine print I noticed the dreaded word typed out, resume. "I hate resumes. I can't make them at all, and I find them a pain in arse." Rin opened a word document.

"Then I shall type it out, and then we make both our resumes." Rin smiled geekilly at me. "Sounds good."

"Okay first section, skills." Rin typed. "I guess: soccer, reading, comebacks, talking, complaining, anything else I should add."

"Comebacks? I don't think that is a skill, as well as talking and complaining." Rin laughed and I joined him.

"What's next?" I asked. "That would be education."

"Okay then type in this school at the top I think, and then my old school." I watched Rin's fingers move at the speed of light. "What's your typing speed?"

"Typing speed is at 60 something, I think." Rin smiled. "What was your school name?"

"Karakura High School, 10010 Sakura Ave, and the phone number is, well I don't know." I laughed. Rin shook his head at me. "Grades?" "They were all A+'s."

"Genius?" I shook my head. "Nope, just studious."

After a few more questions we headed to the library where we could print off the resumes. On the way there we saw a couple making out. On a closer inspection I noticed it was my twin. "That's disgusting. She's here for a few hours and she already getting some tonight." He laughed at my expression. "You're telling me you don't want something like that?"

"I do, just with the guy I actually like, not some hormone-driven jerk." I shuddered. I always found guys like them utterly disgusting.

"I knew you were different from the other people here." Rin laughed. "You dislike Hitsugaya-san, you wish to be invisible from any unwanted attention, and you dislike populars. How different can you get?"

"I can be excoriating-ly different." I laughed. Rin and I shook our heads and continued to the library.

The library is my favorite place to be. How can someone hate being in this calm place. But this library was heaven, it was huge! There was two floors and every inch of it was buried in books. Glorious books, books that take you away from the real world.

"So where is the printer?" I asked excitedly. The green haired friend laughed again and pointed into the middle of the library. "Over there." I jumped up and ran towards the middle.

I reached it in no time however there was a certain teen standing in my way. "Chibi-sama, move!" I yelled out. Hitsugaya turned around and faced me angrily. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" I grinned. "When you grow taller."

"Oh aren't you a smart one." He muttered. "Yeah the smart one who should be taking your rank out from underneath you."

"Like you could." Hitsugaya grabbed his paper from the machine but he didn't leave yet. "Are you done?"

"Nope." Simple is always better. During our silence Rin had finally caught up with me. "Hitsugaya-san." Rin bowed his head politely. "Karin, there are other printers."

"Is there?"

"Yeah there is. We don't have to stand here and wait for Hitsugaya-san to finish. We can get our resumes then head over to Starry Night." Hitsugaya turned around to face Rin. "You're both applying to Starry Night?"

"Yeah, why?" Hitsugaya eyed me for a second before turning to Rin again. "You can't work there."

"Why can't we!" I yelled at him. Hitsugaya looked at me. "Because I am applying there."

"Why are you applying for a job?" Rin glanced at me then back to Hitsugaya. "Because he doesn't have a family. Sorry Hitsugaya-san for telling her."

"She was bound to find out." He turned to me. "You cannot tell anyone that I live by myself. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah understood. But that doesn't explain why we can't work there." Rin smiled at my snap back.

"Because then I would have to see your ugly mug every day." I glared at him. "Well I'm sorry Chibi-sama if my face disgust you, but I don't care. I am working there whether you like it or not."

"Stop calling me short!" I grinned at his reaction. "Don't apply there."

"I am going to." "Well don't!" "I am!"

"Why don't we all just work there, there is no guarantee we will work on the same shifts."

"Rin you are genius!" I hugged the teen then walked to another printer. "Hurry up and print them so we can apply there!"

"Okay." Hitsugaya stood there looking dumbfounded. I was laughing at him in my mind. "Just pray Chibi-sama that we don't work together!"

"I am." He coolly replied. I shrugged. "Just remember we have a soccer match tomorrow and that I am going to beat you!"

"Doubt it." We both smirked at each other. I was smirking because I knew it would be a fun game. Hopefully Ichigo and Yuzu won't be there. I'll mess up in front of them. Wait a minute no doubt that every student who loves Chibi-sama will be there. "Oh no."

"Realizing that I am going to win now? Or that it was a mistake to challenge me?" Hitsugaya smirked smugly. "No, there's going to be a crowd of people there. A huge crowd. Oh man, what am I going to do? I can't do this anymore."

"Karin, you can take back the challenge you know." I shook my head. "I don't back down from a challenge ever. But now _he is _going to win because I can't perform in front of a crowd."

"Now that I realize it, I stood out from everyone today. Ah man, now I do have the attention on me! How did I not realize this!?" I groaned loudly and crouched down. "What have I done?"

"Then we can tell everyone we changed the field and then stay on the original chosen one." I glanced up at Hitsugaya. "Really?"

"Yeah, but only if you stop calling me Chibi-sama." I stood up. "Then what do I call you? I refuse Hitsugaya-sama or anything with 'sama' in it. Unless it is mockery."

"I don't care, just not Chibi-sama or anything that deals with my height." I pondered for a while. "I can call you Toshiro, Toshiro-kun, Hitsugaya-san, Hitsugaya-kun, and Toshiro-san."

"Toshiro is good." I nodded. "Then if I am calling you Toshiro, you must call me Karin in return."

"Agreed." We both shook each other's hand. "Why does this feel like a business deal?" Rin pondered to himself. I giggled in return.

"Then you tell everyone you changed the area to the soccer game. Okay?" Toshiro nodded. "Awesome! Now time to apply to Starry Night!"

The three of us decided to head to Starry Night together and apply. We only came to this decision after some arguing on my part and Toshiro's part, and then Rin's calm thinking about how we were all going to the same place. We all handed in our resumes, each had an interview, and then somehow we all got the job.

"I can't believe we each got the job." Rin spoke. "I agree, actually you took the words right out of my thoughts." He laughed, "Did I now."

"Om my god! Look its Hitsugaya-sama! He is so hot!" I rolled my eyes. "Wait what is he doing walking with the loser squad?"

"Who are you calling a loser? At least I have a better social standing then you." I pointed at the first girl, "You're a whore." To the next girl I said, "You're a poser." And to the last girl I said, "And you are a stalker."

"Hitsugaya-sama! Say something, defend us." The girls screeched. "Why should I, she's just telling you the truth."

"She has brainwashed you Hitsugaya-sama!"

"I have done no such thing!" I called out. The girls pointed at me accusingly. I stepped backwards a bit. "Then why are you with him. Didn't you hate him!?"

"We were discussing the upcoming soccer match. There is a scheduled game on the field tomorrow so we moved the game. Can you tell _everyone _that it is at Field 8?" I was surprised he actually kept his promise. "Plus we are playing at a new time. Tell everyone it is at 8 p.m. now."

"We understand Hitsugaya-sama!" The first girl bowed. "We shall do everything you say!" The second girl belted. "As you wish!" The last girl shouted.

Are all fan girls like this? At my old school we didn't have fan girls. Everyone was concentrating on their studies expect the populars. But no one really liked them back then, and they still don't. So seeing fan girls in action was a new experience that left my eye twitching.

"Do you girls love Katy Perry?" This always, in my opinion, determined the difference between normal and not. "We love Katy Perry! I wish my dad would let me go to her concert like Yuzu-sama!"

"Yuzu-sama? You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. I could hear both Rin and to a limit Toshiro laughing.

"Yeah if we didn't like Hitsugaya-sama so much she would be perfect for him!" The girls gushed. "Please wait while I throw up."

"Ew, no wonder she hates you so much, you're disgusting, plain, bland, and very freak like." Girl number three shouted. I snorted. "Thank you so much, but I need to leave before my brain rots from the sound of your voices. So long."

I took my leave. I didn't care if the other two followed me or not, plus Rin knew where my dorm room was so he could come back anytime. "Are you always like that? I thought you didn't want attention?"

Looking from the corner of my eyes I saw Toshiro walking beside me. "I don't let people walk over me." I stated simply. "I can tell."

The three of us, Rin was in the back, walked in silence towards Dorm A. It didn't take that long to reach my room where Rin was staying over. Toshiro walked to the door just beside mine. "I can't believe your room is my neighbor. This is not going to be so good."

"Yeah yeah good night to you too Karin." Toshiro walked into his room and left Rin and me alone.

"So I guess you can tolerate him now." Rin brought up. I snorted again. "Yeah right. I still hate him."

Rin looked at me weirdly, "Okay so I can tolerate him, and is that a crime?" Rin looked at Toshiro's door then mine.

"It is too all the girls that love him." I forgot about that. "Well after tomorrow, I won't see him anymore so it will be all good. Now let's head in and stop looking like retards in the hallway." Rin laughed at that.

"I agree with that statement."

Nothing else happened that night, Rin and I stayed up until 5:00 in the morning talking, before we headed off the bed.

* * *

_Author Note:_

This story is too be updated every Monday. Since that is when I have the power to type up the chapters. If there are any mistakes please notify me. Reviewing is appericated and I hope to get this story beyond the 100 mark in reviews. But I need your help. As well I have nothing against Katy Perry, so don't sue me or disregard my story because of that. I also don't own anything.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. A preview for the next Chapter is below:

_Chapter 2: Beginning Classes  
_

_"Toshiro, do you any elastics or string?" I called out from the bathroom. "Why?" was the reply I got. I unlocked the door and exited into the room. "Because the shorts are slowly sliding down my legs."_

_"Uh, yeah hold on." Toshiro walked to his desk and pulled everything apart looking for an elastic band. After a few minutes he finally handed me one. "Here." I nodded in appreciation. I pulled the shirt up and tucked the bottom hem under my chin. Grabbing the hanging low shorts; which I noticed where now showing my black lace underwear, I pulled them up higher on my hips and bunched the fabric as tight as possible. Once I knew I had enough fabric I quickly wrapped the elastic around the fabric bunch until it was good and tight._

_"There." I dropped the hem of my shirt and looked at the two teenage boys. "What?" I laughed at their faces. Rin sat on the floor with a blush across his cheeks while Toshiro stood up with a blush on his face as well. "Guys never seen girl's underwear or her stomach before?" I joked. The both shook their heads._

_"Well now you have. " They both nodded shyly and shook themselves out of the stupors. "We have a soccer game now." The clock flashed 5:03 right now. "It seems we are late to our on soccer game."_

Until Monday:

See yeah later.


	2. Beginning Classes

Private Academy

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She would rather go to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers, she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Beginning Classes

The next day, in the afternoon, we had finally awoken. Rin was sleeping on the floor beside my bed and I was on the bed. I turned over and glanced at the clock beside me. The clock flashed _3:47 p.m. _I sighed. My soccer match was in an hour and a few minutes. I was excited but I was still worried that someone would come and watch.

"Rin, get up." I kicked the snoring Rin's stomach. Before we went to bed he had taken his hair out from the ponytail. His green hair was really long in the front. The hairs reached down to his chin and evened out with the rest of his hair.

"In a few more minutes, dreaming of candy…" Rin mumbled. I rolled my eyes, like usual. "Maybe if you stopped obsessing about candy then you wouldn't go to the dentist so much."

Rin had told me that he's been to the dentist so much that when he walked into the door he swore they grumbled angrily because he was back again. I've never gone to the dentist; they were one of the few things I feared terribly. I don't even like doctors.

I kicked Rin in the stomach again, "Wake up, you lazy bum!" He groaned but nevertheless he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You didn't have to kick me. You scared away the candy, you mean person." My response was sticking my tongue out to him.

"I surprised you don't have dreams about getting the dreaded _cavities_." I laughed when Rin shuddered. "I hate those dreams, they are so _scary_." He shuddered again.

"You're the weirdest best friend ever." Candy boy shrugged, "I'm your only best friend." I shrugged as well. "Not my fault."

"Then whose is it?" I pointed to the closet, "The elves. They come out at night and tell me _'you get a best friend, we shall kill you in your sleep'_ so if you walk in one day and I'm dead, you'll know why."

"That is so scary. Why would you say that?" Rin shook himself, "Now I can see it. It would be green, hairy, with big teeth hanging out of its mouth, and extremely short." I laughed.

"Haha, then we can name it Hitsugaya Toshiro." We both laughed. "Maybe if we placed them beside each other we could compare them. I bet they would be exactly the same. Attitude, looks, grimace, everything! They could be brothers."

"Now when I see him, all I am going to see is an ugly creature." I nodded in agreement. "He is forever scarred for life."

After laughing for a few minutes we both got ready for the day. I changed in the bathroom and he changed in my room. When I was finished I knocked on the door asking if he was done changing. Right now we're both standing in the cramped bathroom fixing our hair.

"Why do you always put your hair up in the front?" Rin looks into the mirror so he can see me. "I guess because it keeps it out of the way when I'm working with chemicals and experiments."

Rin's a chemist like his older brother Mayuri and his brother's girlfriend Nemu. His brother, from what I hear, is extremely creepy looking. Rin told me he has white hair with one golden streak in it. Also, he is always wearing black eye-shadow that goes all the way across his eyes. He is apparently very pale skinned and bulky sized. Not overly muscular but bigger than normal. Rin says he has the weirdest taste in fashion as well.

"Why don't you just cut your bangs?" I asked. Rin shrugged, "Then I would look like everyone else." I nodded in agreement. Maybe that's why I didn't do anything with my looks, because I would look like everyone else. And a small part because no one notices the bland girl.

"That makes loads of sense." Rin nodded. He grabs his bangs and pulls them up above his head. Grabbing the elastic around his wrist he wraps his hairs up. "Don't you get annoyed doing that every morning?"

Rin shakes his head. "Nah, I'm use to it." Makes sense. "What time is it now?" He calls out to me when I exit the bathroom. I quickly reply, "4:23, why?"

"Because we haven't eaten and you need to change into more agile cloths for the soccer game." I look down at my attire. Today I'd chosen simple black jeans and a black, baggy band shirt. "I don't have any cloths like that."

"Then I guess we can borrow some from your neighbor or something." I nod but then shake my head. "Can't, my neighbor's Toshiro, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He lifts his pinky to his mouth and bites on the side of it lightly. "But what's so bad about it? You might as well ask, right?"

"I guess, but wearing Toshiro's cloths doesn't appeal to me so well."

"I would say, we can go to my room to get some, but we wouldn't have enough time. Why don't I ask him for you, but you must be there with me." I sigh, I know no matter what I would end up wearing the _elf's_ clothing. "I guess only if you ask." Rin nods. "Then let's go then."

Standing in front of the door I can feel major dread in my stomach. I have a feeling something is going to go horribly wrong. Rin knocks on the door and I know I'm correct. Toshiro opens the door with a toothbrush in his mouth, hair sticking up everywhere, one hand pulling up his shorts and the other holding the toothbrush.

"What?" He asked through the toothpaste. "Could you pull up your shorts please, and put on a t-shirt?" Rin asks. I pray to the gods that Toshiro would do so. Even though I am not obsessed with guys, seeing a guy only in half a getup with shorts and no shirt, would still make me blush. Especially if they had a nice chiselled chest.

"Yeah, I guess. Uh, come in." Toshiro opens the door so we can enter. Rin nods at me and smiles meekly. He grabs my wrist and drags me into the room. Closing the door behind us Toshiro goes into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I glance around his room. It has the same set up has mine but he has painted his a different color. While mine is a milky cream color, his is a pale blue with darker blue accents. I always thought guys rooms would be a huge pigsty, but Toshiro surprised me with a spotless room instead. There isn't one piece of clothing article or book out of place or old food or anything on his floor.

"Is that Nancy Sinatra in the background?" Rin calls out to Toshiro. I looked at Rin who shrugged in response. "Sure is." Toshiro replies from the closed bathroom door.

_Now he's gone,  
I don't know why.  
And till this day,  
sometimes I cry.  
He didn't even say goodbye,  
he didn't take the time to lie_

I listen to the slow soothing tune of Nancy Sinatra. I have never heard of her, and yet I always thought I knew a lot of different types of music. The song is really good, and I could feel myself relaxing to each line.

"I didn't know you knew her." Toshiro walks out into the room fully clothed in a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts. He has spiked up his hair a little bit just to give it the messy look but neat at the same time. "I didn't know you like stuff like this." Rin answers.

_Bang Bang,  
He shot me down  
Bang Bang;  
I hit the ground  
_

_Bang Bang,  
That awful sound  
Bang Bang,  
My baby shot me down._

While the two guys talk about music I listen to the lyrics. The song was addicting to listen too. "I find it helps me calm down before a soccer practice or a game." I look at Toshiro and Rin. They're both talkin quickly about the song. After the song ends, another unknown song comes on. I don't like this one too much though.

"So, why are you guys here at all?" Toshiro cut into my thoughts. I look at Rin, who looks back at me. "We need to borrow some loose cloths for Karin. She doesn't have any, and the soccer game is in a few minutes." I nod when Toshiro looks at me.

"Fine, hold on." I gape at Toshiro. I'd always pegged him as a mean person with no heart. Well, I knew he had some heart but not a lot. So I'd figured he wasn't going to let me borrow anything. "Here." I look at the cloths in his hand and then back up at him.

"Thanks. Can I use your bathroom to change?" Toshiro nods. I grab the cloths and walk into the bathroom. I look into the mirror then back at the cloths in my hand. I lock the door just in case and strip down to my underwear.

I place the shirt over my chest, noticing that the shirt was slightly baggier then my usually shirts. I pull up the shorts and let them hang loosely on my hips. I'm wearing Toshiro's cloths and they actually fit almost naturally. The shirt is a grey soccer jersey that has a neck line that cuts down in a 'v'. The shorts are normal sport shorts, though they end just past my knees, a little longer then they should be.

"Toshiro, do you have any elastics or string?" I call out from the bathroom. "Why?" is the reply I get. I unlock the door and exit into the room. "Because the shorts are slowly sliding down my legs."

"Uh, yeah hold on." Toshiro walks to his desk and pulls everything apart looking for an elastic band. After a few minutes he finally hands me one. "Here." I nod in appreciation. I pull the shirt up and tuck the bottom hem under my chin. Grabbing the low hanging shorts; which I notice are now showing my black lace underwear, I pull them up higher on my hips and bunched the fabric as tight as possible. Once I knew I had enough fabric I quickly wrap the elastic around the fabric bunch until it's good and tight.

"There." I drop the hem of my shirt and look at the two teenage boys. "What?" I laugh at their faces. Rin's sitting on the floor with a blush across his cheeks while Toshiro's standing up with a blush on his face too. "Ya guys never seen a girl's underwear or her stomach before?" I joke. The both shake their heads.

"Well, now you have. " They both nod shyly and shake themselves out of the stupors. "We have a soccer game now." The clock flashes 5:03 right now. "It seems we're late to our soccer game."

Toshiro nod. "It seems so. Now let's head outside, I believe you told me you were going to wipe out my number one rank from beneath me?" I pump my fist into the air. "You bet your arse I am!" Rin laughs at my enthusiasm to beat Toshiro.

We arrive at the soccer field a little bit later but what I see first was the bleachers. It's packed with people. People wearing _'Go Hitsugaya-sama' _headbands, people wearing _'Karin sucks' _headbands, and people who do cheerleading.

"I thought we told them it was at a different field and time?" I whisper to Rin and Toshiro. "I thought we did as well." Rin whispers back. "Then why are they here!?" I yell aloud.

"Because we happened to overhear your plans." I glared at my twin and the unknown man hanging onto her waist. "So we told everyone your plan." Yuzu smirked at me.

"You teme!" I yell at her. "You knew how much I hated crowds, yet you still betray me like this. How could you?" I growl at her. "I can because I hate you." Yuzu shrugs.

Turning to the crowd Yuzu calls out, "Everyone wants to see a soccer game right!?" The crowd yells in response. "Then let's see a soccer game." This time she says it more to me that anyone else.

Toshiro glances at me, then back at the crowd. "Come on, let's go." I watch him walk to the center of the field where a referee stands holding a soccer ball. "I can't do this." I tell Rin.

"Yes, you can. Just pretend they aren't there at all. Imagine it a game between you and Toshiro, just for fun. I know you can do it." I smile at him. "Thanks, you know you're my best friend ever right?"

"I am your only best friend." He replies jokingly. I laugh with him, before the crowd got angry and starts yelling for a soccer game. "I better go and give them a soccer game." Rin smiles and kisses my forehead. "What was that for?"

"For good luck." He smiles at me like an older brother. I give him a quick hug then run to the center of the field. Toshiro glares at me when I arrived. "Why did he kiss you?" he snaps at me.

"Why are you jealous?"

He snorts. "Never, just hope you don't get distracted."

I "aw" sarcastically, "I never knew you cared so much." He narrows his eyes and sneers at my comment. "Like hell, now can we start?" I nods and the referee drops the ball.

I pull the ball back before Toshiro can get it. I kick it to the side then I spin around to dodge the incoming Toshiro. I'm still in control of the ball until I reach the net. Toshiro comes up behind me and pulls the ball out from beneath my legs. He stops the ball as he watches me fall to the ground. The crowd screams in response. I climb to my feet and sneer at Toshiro. He shrugs in response then kicks the ball backwards and runs after it towards my net. I run after him to catch up but by the time I do, the goal had been shot already.

"That was a cheap move." I wheeze at the teen. He shrugs and speaks calmly, "All's fair in soccer plus the ref didn't see anything wrong with it." I growl at him as he passes by, smirking.

The game doesn't advance very far. After that goal I manage to score on him two more times, and then I don't let him score at all. When the whistle blows to signal the end of the game we're both panting hard. "I won." I laugh harshly. He pants an incoherent answer.

"What! That can't be! Hitsugaya-sama lost?!" The crowd screams. I laugh at them; "First time for everything." The people must have taken it the wrong way somehow because more than half rush down to the field and up to me.

"You cheated!" Someone screams. Everyone chants a _'yeah'_. "I did no such thing!" I defend. "Then why did Hitsugaya-sama lose to someone like you!" I growl. Rin comes up from behind and pulled my arms to my body, pinning me against him. "I won fair an' scare!"

"Cheater!" They chant a few times. "Cheater, cheater, cheater." I close my eyes and cry out in my defence a loud, "Iie! I didn't! I don't cheat!" But the voices don't stop calling out.

"She didn't cheat." I turn my head to Toshiro. My guess is that during the time I had closed my eyes he had walked in front of me. "She didn't cheat; I didn't let her win so get over it. And leave her alone." The crowd finally fell silent but the words echo in my ears. "If I find out anyone talked about her, talked to her, I will humiliate you, badly."

I had forgotten the deal we made. I had told him if I won he was to direct the attention away from me, and he was doing that. When people first meet Toshiro you would believe he is a cold-hearted person, but when you talk to him you noticed he isn't. It's a drag that when he is being nice his facial expression doesn't change.

"But, Hitsugaya-sama!" Some of the girls try to gain leverage again but Toshiro yells at them, bewaring them of the consequences. I smile when everyone walks back to their dorms, or to go and do whatever.

"Hey, Toshiro!" I call out to the back of the boy. Toshiro turns around and glances at me. "What?" I pull my arms behind my back and smile. "Thanks for, well everything." Toshiro stares at me for a minute before nodding. "Whatever."

Rin and I watch Toshiro walk away from the soccer field to who knows where. I look down at my cloths then back at Toshiro. "Hold on for a second, Rin." He nods his head, "Yeah, sure."

Running as fast as I can, I try to catch up to Toshiro. I reach the building and run around the corner into an unsuspecting person. "I'm sorry." I apologize. The man in front of me stands at Ichigo's height except he has blue hair instead of orange. His hair stands straight up with one single strand hanging down.

"Who're you?" He snaps. I look up at him and glare right back. "I said I was sorry. And you have no business knowing who I am." His face relaxes a little and he smiles. "I like you."

"What?" I'm really confused at this point. Normally, if I meet someone who snaps at me, they say _'I hate you'_ not _'I like you'_ "Are you sure you like me or are you just stupid? I don't even know your name…"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but you can call me Grimmjow." He moves closer to me. Leaning down he whispers into my ear, "I already know your name, _Kurosaki Karin_." Then he walks away laughing.

"What was that about?" Turning around I run into the Shorty. "Toshiro! What are you doing here?" He glares at me, "I asked you that." I smile nervously before answering with a simple, "Looking for you." Toshiro lifts his eyebrow slightly, showing his first almost full expression in the longest of time.

"Why were you looking for me? Plus you didn't answer my question from before."

"So I can ask you when to bring you your cloths back." I start. "And I don't know what it was about personally. He just came up to me saying "I like you and I already know your name"." I shudder. "What a creeper."

"What was his name?"

"I think he said Grimmjow something or another." Toshiro looks behind him to the distant Grimmjow. "Class B grade 10."

"Huh, what does that mean?"

"Do you know the system yet?" I shake my head. "Figures for a dumb girl like you. All right I'll tell you, get your friend to meet me at my room."

"Why not mine?" I call out to him. He shrugs and casually says, "Who knows?" Running back to Rin I think about the weird confession I had gotten. _'Grimmjow, what a strange fellow.'_

"Rin! Toshiro wants us to meet him in his room so he can explain the system to me!" Rin turns around. That's when I notice he's talking to another person. "Hello, I'm Kurosaki Karin, but you can call me Karin."

The person had medium length black hair reaching just to his chin. He also has black eyes to match his hair. He's about the same height as Rin but just a little taller than him. "Karin! I want you to meet Yamada Hanatarou! He's in my class." Yamada-san turns around and smiles shyly at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karin-san." He bows low to me. I looked at Rin, who shrugged. "Nice to meet you to. And please call me Karin." Yamada-san shakes his head. "Karin-san is good with me." I raise my eyebrow. "If you're sure…"

"So, Yamada-san, you're in Rin's class?" Yamada-san nods vigorously. "This reminds me, Toshiro wants to talk to us, Rin."

"I wish I could go but Hanatarou came to remind me I had to work tonight." 

"So I'm stuck with the elf by myself?" Rin nods and Yamada-san looks at me apologetically. "Ah okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Again Rin shakes his head, "I wish but classes start tomorrow and we aren't in the same class." I sigh to myself. This is going to be a horrible year. "Then I'll see you sometime soon-ish. I should head off; I need to meet Toshiro before he gets angry. Seeya later, Rin, uh, nice to meet you, Yamada-san."

"Bye Karin!" Rin waves to me. "It was also nice to meet you, Karin-san." Yamada-san bows to me again. I shake my head and run to the dorm entrance.

I don't remember much of the time, my mind was too wrapped around the fact I wasn't going to see my best friend for a while. I knew that when I came to this school it would be easier to have no friends or not get close to anyone because of this. When I was at Karakura High, I had many friends but when we separated they stopped talking to me, forgetting me completely. It always happens so I made a resolve to not make friends. But here I am with a best friend who I knew wasn't in any of my classes.

"Karin, are you okay?" I look up at Yoruichi. Today, for some reason, she's carrying a black cat. "I'm fine." I answer steadily.

"If you're sure. I was actually just at your dorm room looking for you. I needed to give you your uniform. However, since you weren't there I handed it to Toshiro, is that okay?" I nod and she smiles. "Good, well you have fun tonight and don't worry about Rin, I'm sure you'll see him a lot."

"What, how did you know I was worried about that?" Yoruichi winks at me. "You'll learn that I know everything that is happening with everyone in this dorm. Like how you are going to meet with Toshiro."

"How though…?" Yoruichi bent low to see me face to face. "It's a secret. I have to go, got more people to meet and all that."

"Uh, sure." I shake my head. "Bye." Yoruichi waves at me before she walks off.

"This school is so weird." I mutter to myself. "Oh well, off to meet Toshiro I go." Turning a few corners I come to his door. I knock softly on it, but there's no answer. So I pound on the door louder and a wet Toshiro answers the door. "Uh…" I knew my face was red. This morning he'd been standing in shorts and not wet. Now he's standing there wet with a towel around his waist.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I hear myself stutter. He eyed me slightly before opening his mouth. "Somewhat, you can sit on the bed while I finish my shower." He opens the door for me and I slowly walk in.

I stand in front of the bed, wondering if I should leave and stay in my room until he finishes or wait. I choose to wait. I know, and hope, he would be much longer and would come out decently dressed. After about 20 minutes of staring at my lap and other objects in the room, I finally laid back on the bed. I can feel my body relax from the tension I had in my neck and back from the soccer game. I sigh to myself and close my eyes. 

"Do you want to take a shower here or go back to your room?" I open my eyes and turn my head to the side. Toshiro, fully clothed, sits on his computer desk chair.

"Can I take one here?" Toshiro nods to the bathroom. "Sure, but you might want some clothes to change into."

"I'm too lazy to get up and go next door." I mumble. I turn onto my side, facing him and close my eyes. "Maybe later." I hear him grumble, then sounds of drawers opening and the shifting of items.

"Here." I open my eyes again and eye the boxers and t-shirt in front of me. "Hurry up and take a shower; you stink." I glare at him and take the clothes. "Fine, I don't need to be told twice." Grumbling, I get off the bed and head into the bathroom for the second time today. I lock the door again and stare at the doorknob.

'_Why is he always so nice when he is alone with someone?_' Shaking my head I set the clothing articles on the toilet seat cover.

I glance at the shower then back to the door. I hadn't taken a shower since I'd arrived at this school so I didn't understand how to work the nozzle. "Toshiro? Um, how do you work the shower?"

I open the door and let him in when he knocks on it. He plays around with the nozzles for a little bit. When the water gushes from the faucet he turns to me. "Turn this to change the temperature and use this to turn the water off. This, you pull out to get the shower to run." I nod. "Thanks." He mutters a "no problem" before he leaves and shuts the door behind him. I lock it once again and turn to the running water.

"So, this to heat it up or cool it down." I turn the lever to the right so the water ran freezing cold. "There." I strip off my clothes and enter the freezing water. I relax quickly. Cold water always does this to me; I get really tense in hot water. My sister always thought I was weird and more of a freak than normal when I told Father about it.

"Now shampoo." I look around the tub ledge looking for the shampoo bottle. When I come across it I grab it and read the ingredients within it. I scan the bottle, reading everything on it. _'L'Oreal Professional.' _Mmm interesting. _'Shine blonde CERAFLASH™'_

"Shine Blonde?" I shook my head and continue reading. _'Brightening repair shampoo for blonde hair.' _I pulled a stripe of my hair and looked at the color. It's defiantly not blonde. I put the bottle down and grabbed the regular conditioner. '_I guess I'm just going to have to survive without shampoo.' _

I step out and grab the towel off the rack. Wrapping it around my body I turn off the water and face the mirror. I dry myself quickly and pull on the green boxers and black t-shirt. I grab Toshiro's other clothes and exit the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my hair.

"Toshiro, I've done my shower." Toshiro's sitting at his computer desk on his computer. He turns around and faces me. "Okay, then put the cloths in the basket then sit on the bed. I'll bring the computer over there." I nod and do as I'm told.

I sit on the ultra comfortable bed, relaxing from my shower. "So what do you need the computer for?" I ask. Toshiro grabs the laptop and sits down beside me. He moves right against the wall and rests against it. "So I can show you the class system we have here." I follow his example and sit against the wall beside him.

"I see, which reminds me, Yoruichi said she left my uniform with you?" Toshiro points to the closet door. Hanging on the doorknob is a freshly clean uniform. The uniform consists of a gold jacket that has selves cropped near the top like a sweater vest. Underneath is a long sleeved silver shirt which reaches a little past the wrists and shows the top of your collarbone. The jacket reaches to your hips then a gold skirt continues until mid-thigh. There're white socks hanging around the neck of the hanger as well as a silver and gold stripped tie.

"So, that's the uniform?" I ask. Toshiro shakes his head, "Only for the Class A students. The normal students wear a longer jacket that covers the shirt and skirt part. Underneath they were a tank-top and long sleeve shirt for the girls and the boys just a normal white dress shirt. The girls were a similar skirt and the boys wear shorts like the Class A uniform. Instead of socks for the girls they wear stockings and they have to wear a badge around there arm to show their class." I nod. "Okay, but why is Class A uniform different?"

"That's because we're the elite class. There are only seven of us in the whole school and we meet with each other in a special off-limits area. We're the elite students and sponsors look forward to our ideas and our projects."

"So basically we're the top of the school?" I ask. Toshiro nods. "Basically." He puts the computer between us and shows me a PowerPoint of the differences between class rankings. From what I see in the pictures, the other students aren't too happy with us.

"So, who are the other five in Class A?" Toshiro pulls up the school website and clicked on the Class A link. "There is: You, me, Kojima Mizuiro in grade 10, Kira Izuru in grade 12, Konpaku Kaizo in grade 10, Ulquiorra Schiffer in grade 12, and Uryuu Ishida in grade 11."

"So the grade we are in doesn't matter in the classes?" Toshiro nods. "Yeah, every grade is combined into classes by grades, then we meet in the morning and in the afternoon, in between and after we go to our normal classes whether or not we're in different classes."

"So, say I was in English 10-1, there would be some students from Class B or C in there as well?" Again Toshiro nods. "Exactly." I think about this for a while before I asking my next question, "Then what do we do in during our Class separation?"

"Our school is competitive so Class B or C fights against other Class B or C from other boarding schools. Every class does it including ours, although the viewers only ever care about what we do not the other classes."

"I guess I understand. What are the grades here?"

"The school teaches grades 1- 12. We have the elementary students in the same situation. They have class rankings as well expect in the elementary division."

I nod. "So, this is like an ultimate teaching facility?"

Toshiro chuckles a little. "Basically. Any other questions?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Good because it is now 10:00 p.m. and we have school tomorrow." I spin my head to the window to see if it is indeed night-time. Checking the clock as I knew it is indeed way late. "Thanks for explaining, and the clothes, and letting my use your shower." Toshiro waves his hand once, "Whatever. Don't forget to grab your uniform." I nod and bid Toshiro a goodnight.

"Karin! Get out of bed now!" I groan in annoyance. "What do you want?!" I yell at the door. I roll over, covering myself again. "If you don't open this door then I am going to come in any way!" I pull the covers over my head and yell through the sheets, "I'd like to see you try!"

"You asked for it!" I hear the door unlock and then a person walks over to me. The person grabs the covers from me and pulls them off and throws them on the ground. Toshiro crosses his arms and glares down at my form. "Because of you we are both going to be late for the beginning meeting. And since you don't know where it is, I need to take you there!"

"I want to sleep!" I groan. I pull the pillow and chuck it at him. He grabs it and throws it to the ground as well. "Get up now. You need to get ready! It is already 7:45 a.m.! Class separation starts in 30 minutes, and the room is at the other end of the school." Toshiro grabs my arm and pulls me up to sitting position. He grabs my uniform and throws it at me and pulls me into the bathroom. Slamming the door on me, he shouts a last "hurry up".

I sigh and strip down and quickly change into the uniform. The jacket sleeves hang off my shoulders a little bit and the tie is too loose, plus the skirt is why too short for my liking but I have to deal with it. I slip the socks to my ankles and place the mandatory boots on my feet. I brush my teeth and my hair at the same time. After I've finished, I check myself over and leave the bathroom. Toshiro is sitting on my bed, looking rather annoyed. His uniform looks exactly like mine except he wore gold shorts instead and different socks and boots. "Done?"

I nod and he grabs my hand and pulls me outside my room. Before I'm completely out I grab my backpack and my room keys. He shuts the door and I lock it. "Hurry up!" I turn around and sneer at him. "I'm still sleeping, moron!"

"Well, wake up earlier and this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well maybe if you didn't keep me so late then I would have woken up early!"

"Then take shorter showers!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to go to the class meeting right?" He nods. "Good, then lead the way." Toshiro runs his hand through his hair. "We're gonna need to run then." I look at my skirt and then back at him. "I don't think that is a good idea. This skirt is way too short. One gust of wind and whoosh everything is shown."

Toshiro looks at the skirt and then up at my eyes. "Then be careful, we need to hurry." I sigh, "I understand mister rusher, but the skirt!" Toshiro groans. "No one is going to see, just, I don't know." Toshiro looks around us. "Why don't I run behind you? That way no one sees."

"Wouldn't you see then?!" I yell at him. Toshiro's face darkens, "I'm not gonna look, I'm not a pervert." He smirks. "Plus I've already seen, remember?"

My mind pulls up yesterday's memory, the time where I tied my shorts up. "Oh yeah! Fine, just don't look and you need to tell me the directions ahead of time! Understood?" Toshiro grumbles but nods anyway. "Yeah, yeah, just run!" I nod and run in the direction he pointed out.

We arrive at this golden door a little while later with an A written on it in silver. "This is the door, right?" Toshiro nods and opens the golden door. Inside the room were couches, a huge television, a bathroom, a counter and a fridge beside it, and five teens sipping drinks on the couch.

"Hitsugaya-san! You're late!" One man yells. The guy had orange hair with a darker orange underneath it. He's as tall as Ichigo except a lightly bulkier. His eyes are orange as well. If Ichigo wasn't my brother and I didn't know him so well, I might have mistaken them. The clone turns to me and smiles creepily.

"Hello fair lady! I am Konpaku Kaizo but everyone calls me Kon!" Kon grabs my hand kisses the top of it. "Now who may you be?" I pull my hand away, disgusted, "None of your business, you creep." Some of the other teens laugh at my reaction.

A fairly tall guy walks up and clasps his on Kon's shoulder. "Haha, is this rejection 506 or 507?" He laughs. The guy has black hair that curls outwards near his ears and he also has dark eyes. "I'm Kojima Mizuiro but you can all me Mizuiro. If you need information on anybody then you can talk to me, don't worry I like older women." Mizuiro winks at me. I back away into the farthest corner.

Another strange guy comes up to me. This one has blonde hair. He has it cut so it covers his one eye at a triangular angle. He's a little shorter then Ichigo. "Hey there, be careful of Kon. He can be a bit of a pervert." I look sceptical at the man beside me. "I'm Kira Izuru, you can call me Izuru."

"What is with this class? I would have figured everyone would be silent and off doing their own thing." Izuru laughs at me. "Only half of us are like that. The others are all close friends. We like to goof off rather than study." I look at Toshiro, who's standing angrily because Kon had decided to wrap his arms around his neck and tease him. "So, why is Toshiro like that?" Izuru looks at me shocked, as well as the other people in the room except the guy sitting in the corner.

"I don't think you should let him hear you call him that." Izuru whispers into my ear. Kon and Mizuiro run over to us and nod as well. Toshiro stands there with a weird expression on his face. He looks a little 

bit sadden and taken aback. "Why not?" I ask Izuru. Izuru glances around the room and then looks at me. "Because he hates it when people call him that." I back away from everyone. "He does!?"

"You didn't know that!?" Kon yells at me. He'd grabbed my shoulders and is now shaking them. "Let me go!" I yell at him. He doesn't let go of me and keeps shaking me. Getting angry at the ineffective teenager, I decide to let him know how I feel. So I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. "Don't touch me, you stupid creep."

I walk over to Toshiro and hug him from behind, letting my head rest on his shoulders. "He said I could call him Toshiro, plus I'm his neighbour, right, Toshiro?" I peer at his face and noticed that it was getting darker. I let him go and turn him around to face me. "Are you angry?" Toshiro avoids my eyes. "Well, sorry for whatever I did. There's no need to be angry." Toshiro pulls away from me and moves to the couch and sits down. I shrug my shoulders.

"I can't believe he lets you touch him!?" Izuru yells aloud. Another man in the corner pushes up his glasses. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder. He's stitching some stuffed animal really quickly. He's shorter then Ichigo but a little taller than Izuru. He has cropped dark blue hair and square framed glasses.

"That is so cool!" The bear like creature he's making is really neat-looking. It's an orange humanoid stuffed doll. The legs are extremely long and so are the arms. On the legs, there're two black circles with two circles getting smaller inside. The teen looks up at me, then back at the doll. "Really?" I nods quickly. "That is the cutest thing ever!" The man pushes up his glasses. "If you like it you can have it." I look at him eagerly. "Really?" He nods. I grab the doll and hold it out arms width.

"I don't know what to name you." I keep my eyes on the doll. "I think I'm going to name you Saimin!" I turned to the man, who is looking at me weirdly. "Thank you so much…" I begin, but I don't know his name.

"Uryuu Ishida." He says.

"Thank you, Uryuu-san."

"You can call me Ishida." Ishida pushes up his glasses and turns back to his sewing. I nod and look at my doll again. I run over to Toshiro, who's looking at me strangely. "Toshiro, meet your new neighbour, Saimin!" Toshiro looks at the doll and then at me. "I figured you wouldn't be into dolls." I shook my head. "Nope, only the weird cute ones. The happy cheerful plushies that my sister loves disgusts me. This one is adorable!"

"You're so weird." Izuru shakes his head. Mizuiro's writing in a notebook while talking on the phone. Kon's crying on the ground about being unloved. "Thank you." I grin at Izuru. "Wait, I know most of your names, but do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you; the girl who challenged Hitsugaya-san and won. You're Kurosaki Karin." Ishida says. I gaze over everyone, meeting their eyes. Every single one of them nod their heads. Even the green 

eyed teen in the corner. I hand Saimin to Toshiro and then walk up to the man. He's extremely pretty, with his shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. He has a strange necklace on; it's a silver ring with some weird language inscribed on it.

"I'm guessing your Ulquiorra Schiffer." The guy looks up at me. "That I am." I blush lightly. He has the most amazing voice ever. It's smooth, low, husky, and very sexy. "Nice to meet you Schiffer-san." The guy nods at me. "Pleasure."

"So what is it that you do in here until class time starts?" The three more active ones look at each other, then at me. "We do absolutely nothing." I raise my eyebrow, "Nothing?" They nod. "Yup, we do absolutely nothing."

"I see." I move to the couch and sit beside Toshiro. Grabbing Saimin from him, I relaxe back into the depth of the class. "Wait, what classes am I in?!" I scramble forward off the couch, landing on the floor. "Itai…" I rub my bottom for a while.

"Actually, classes begin tomorrow, today is purely Class meeting." I look at my neighbour, "You didn't tell me that. You even went into my room and forced me to get up! And we don't even have classes today!?" Toshiro shrugs his shoulders. Kon jumps over the back of the couch and lands beside Toshiro. "So, if you woke her up, then you saw what she wore to bed, right?" Toshiro glares at him, while I sit there puzzled. "What's your point?" Kon smirks. "Well, I wanted to ask him if he saw anything he shouldn't have."

Outraged, I jump up from the ground but I fall over the coffee table and land on my back with my legs still on the table. "Itai…" Kon's laughing perversely, Ishida's face is all red as he pushes his glasses up his face once more, Mizuiro is talking on his cell phone, Izuru is blushing and looking away, as well as Toshiro. I look at my stomach, noticing that my skirt is up and not down. I quickly pull it down and stood up. I grab my bag and Saimin and run out of the classroom as fast as I can.

"Karin, wait!" I hear Toshiro yell before I'm out of proximity.

I don't care. I just keep running. I have to get away from the embarrassment quickly. I figure something like this would happen, that's why I avoid skirts, period. But the first time I wear a skirt in years and this is what happens, in front of six guys no less. If Yuzu were here she would flirt her way out of it. I, on the other hand, can't flirt. I can't behave like a girl. I'm not like a girl, and I can't just walk away like nothing happened.

I hit the soccer field sooner or later. Stopping at the field line I glance around for a place to go and hideout for a while. I walk to the bleachers and up the three levels to the very top. Sitting down, I pull my skirt close to my body so nothing can be seen again. As I'm sitting there watching people walk by, that Katy Perry song comes into my head. The _"I Kissed a Girl" _one, even though this situation had nothing to do with it. I know my mental health must have collapsed when I fell because I start singing the song out loud.

I sit there singing the chorus many times over when I finally reach a verdict. I need to sleep, and I need it now. I always knew fate hated me somehow, especially when I fell, but I think it likes me just a little bit because Rin and Toshiro, who I didn't want to see at the moment, run up to me.

"Karin! I heard what happened from Toshiro!" Rin hugs me and I hug him back tightly. "I hate skirts." I mumble into his black jacket. I feel his chest lift when he starts to laugh. "I figured you would." I back away and pull Saimin from my backpack. "Meet Saimin!" I shove my doll into his hands.

"When did you get him?" I tell him how I saw Ishida sitting in the corner sewing something and how I fell in love with him. The doll, not Ishida. "Well it seems your meeting wasn't as bad as I thought." I shrug and nod. "I was actually on my way to bed."

"Well, I'll let Toshiro walk you back; I have to grab something for my Class. I'll visit sometime later okay?" I nod. Rin gives me a bunch of candy and waves goodbye. After he leaves, Toshiro and I stand in an awkward silence.

"So…" I begin. "Uh, yeah." Toshiro continues. "Come on." Regardless of whether I'm walking or not, Toshiro walks in the direction of our dorms. I catch up and walk beside him in silence. The whole walk there is really silent but it isn't awkward anymore.

I unlock my dorm room and stand there. "Thanks for getting my up this morning and walking me back." Toshiro moves his head upwards. "Uh, no problem." To thank him, I move to kiss his check except I trip on the backpack. Toshiro's holding my arms near the shoulder, stopping me from falling. "Thanks."

I look up at him and realize how close we actually are. By some unknown force, Toshiro and I move closer together. He angles his face a little to the left and down and I do the opposite. We move closer together until I could feel his breath on my lips. I know what's going to happen but I don't care. Some part of me, most of me actually, really wants this. So I push across the final inch and connect our lips together. Toshiro responds quickly to the kiss. We pull back a little bit to look at each other.

Toshiro's face is really red but he's still smiling a ghost of a smile. I giggle lightly, and hug him. "Can we do it again?" I mumble into Toshiro's shirt. "I thought you wanted to go to sleep?" I can feel today's events really set in again. "I do."

"Then go to bed." Toshiro pushes me into my room; coming in as well. He shuts the door and stands there looking at me. "We have classes tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah why?" I grab the clothes I wore last night and enter the bathroom. "Can you wake me up again?" "Sure. I guess I could."

"You know that it is only 5 p.m. right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you aren't going to sleep very well tonight if you go to bed now." Thinking about it, I know he's right. "Then let's watch a movie." I speak while I'm opening the bathroom door. I turn off the bathroom light and sit on my bed. Toshiro walks over to my bookcase and looks at my movies. "Which one?"

"I don't care."

Toshiro and I lay back on my bed and watch _"Drumline" _one of my favourite movies. Toshiro sits with his back against a bunch of pillows and me lying back against his chest. He's wrapped his arms around my waist and is holding my hands as well. We get to the part where Devon starts a fight with the other team when Toshiro pulls me to him and kisses me. After that the movie is forgotten as we continue making out for a bit.

I fall asleep in his arms near the end of the movie.

* * *

Author Note.

Here is the next chapter, that I had fixed with loads of help from a awesome beta. FanF has decided that once in a while it should bold a huge amount of my text and place them in one HUGE paragraph. If that happens again, I apologize deeply.

**Note, I have fixed the random paragraph bolding, which is getting on my nerves because the site is doing it with this story every time I try to upload a fixed versions. Please alert me if it happens once more. **

Here is a preview, and thank you to all my reviewers. As well the next chapter my be latter then usually, hopefully it won't be. I shall try my hardest.

Chapter 3 - Dreams are Made to Stay Dreams.

_I bolted awake when the water hit my face lightly. I sat up quickly wondering how I had gotten here, trying to recall everything. I looked to my left looking for some evidence. I looked down at the metal ground then to the right at the metal bleacher step. I looked down at my feet and there sat my backpack. My guess is that after I ran away from the club I fell asleep. But I was pretty sure Rin and Toshiro both came and took me back to the room well Toshiro did anyways. Then we kissed and oh my god it was a dream! I grabbed my bag and Saimin and ran as fast as I could to some shelter nearby. I sat in the silence almost wishing I could go back to my dream. It was improper for me to like that Shorty, and I had just met him, but there was something about the fake kiss._

Disclaimer- Don't own anything.


	3. Dreams Are Made to Stay Dreams

Private Academy

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She'd rather go to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Dreams Are Made to Stay Dreams

I bolted awake when the water hit my face lightly. I sat up quickly wondering how I had gotten here, trying to recall everything. I glanced to my left looking for some evidence. I looked down at the metal ground, then to the right at the metal bleacher step. I looked down at my feet and there sat my backpack. My guess is that after I ran away from the club I fell asleep. But I was pretty sure Rin and Toshiro both came and took me back to the room, well, Toshiro did anyways. Then we kissed and…oh my god it was a dream! I grabbed my bag and Saimin and ran as fast as I could to some shelter nearby. I sat in the silence, almost wishing I could go back to my dream. It was improper for me to like that Shorty, and I had just met him, but there was something about the fake kiss.

"Karin! Karin! Where are you?!" I jumped up from my sitting position to hear the voice better. "Karin! Please call out if you're nearby!" I ran into the rain and called back, "I'm over here!" In the now pouring rain two figures ran up to me, both slightly taller than me, one male the other female.

I stared upon the two people, well, one person, in amazement. Before me stood Rin, my best friend, and my twin, Yuzu. And the weirder thing was that it was Yuzu calling for me worried. Gaping slightly I asked them why they were here. "We were looking for you! Rin came and pulled me from my dorm room saying you were missing!" Yuzu yelled at me. Rin nodded and continued, "Hitsugaya-san told us you bolted from the room. He also said he tried to go after you but he ran into fan people and lost your trail. He called me and told me and then I got Yuzu and we both went looking for you."

My mind was in overdrive at the moment. First I have an amazing dream which I wished it real, and then Yuzu is standing before me. The same Yuzu who hated anything that had to do with me, the same Yuzu who got everything she wanted and I didn't get nothing, and the same twin that was born before and was standing before me. "Karin, are you okay?" I nodded in a daze of some sort. "Uh, yeah."

"What time is it?" I asked. Yuzu slapped her hand across my face in return. "We have been searching for you for _hours_ and the first thing you say is, _what time is it!_?" Yuzu was stomping around while I held my cheek. I could see Rin holding in his laughter. I glared at him so he would get the idea it wasn't funny. He stood up straight and smiled slightly.

"I mean, who disappears for hours then asks for the time!? No one normal, that's for sure! I mean why didn't you run right back to your dorm, instead you just stayed out here!" Yuzu turned to me, "Why didn't you come to me?!" I gaped again. Yuzu's face had tears streaming down them.

"Rin? Am I dreaming again?" Rin nodded his head. "You sure are." Again I bolted awake. I was still in the same position as before on the bleachers, soaking wet. I stood up and turned to the heavens. "What are you trying to tell me!?" I screamed. "Maybe that you need a certain somebody and miss another somebody?" A new voice said. I swung to the doll beside me. "You have got to be joking. I'm dreaming again!?" Saimin nodded. "You are. It seems you are having a dream within a dream. The first one was with Toshiro, then you dreamt you awoke but then it twisted and then again you dreamt of awaking and here we are."

"Is there a way to stop this?" Saimin shook his small head. "Sure is. I'm sure this is the last dream." Saimin stood up and jumped to the row I was on. He suddenly grew a wide smirking smile then narrowed his eyes. He jumped at me with his long arms and knocked me off the bleacher row and onto the bleacher floor. Saimin grew long nails and made to bit at me. I screamed again.

"Karin wake up!" I sat straight up with one final scream. "No, Saimin leave me alone!" In front of me Toshiro sat wide eyed with Rin laughing beside him. "I always knew you would have nightmares about that doll." Rin laughed.

"That's not funny Rin and why are you both here? And how did I get to my room, and is this a dream again?" I questioned the teens. "I ran into Rin looking for you so he joined me, we soon found you on the bleachers so Rin carried you back to your dorm and you've been here since then. And no, this is not a dream." Toshiro stood up and walked to the door. "And now that you're awake I'm going to bed." I nodded and Rin and I waved goodbye.

"So you carried me back?" I asked. Rin laughed again. "Nope, Toshiro did. It was hilarious because at one point you somehow managed to kiss him on the cheek." I blushed. "And then you mumbled something about movies and other stuff. It was entertaining." He pinched my left cheek, "So what were you dreaming of?" I pulled his hand away and blushed. "None of your nosy business."

Chuckling he said, "So you like him don't you?" I stood up quickly but fell over again. Rin was rolling on the floor laughing his life out of him. "Haven't you ever seen _"Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"_ and the weird dog creatures died laughing. You better watch out cuz that might happen to you."

"I should get back anyways." He said still chuckling. "Just so you know, in case, Toshiro has a copy of your schedule and yours is on your computer desk. I'll see you in Science 10. We have Nemu; you better get enough sleep."

"Yeah yeah, G'night."

Flopping back on my bed I thought to myself. _'What an amazing kiss that was. Too bad it wasn't real. I would have had one over Yuzu now.' _I laughed lightly _'I should get to sleep again.' _ I quickly shed the uniform and changed into normal blue pajama pants and a white tank top that showed my stomach. Looking down I thought of different rings for my belly button piercing. _'Maybe I should go tomorrow and get it. I know all the information for it, then it's a plan!' _ I jumped into bed with that last thought and slowly feel into a deep sleep.

**Beep…Beep…Slam…**

A few minutes earlier…

**Beep…Beep…Slam…**

"Karin, get up!"

I yelled back, "Did you not hear me slam my fist down on the clock!"

"I did and I don't care, you're not making me late for the meeting again!" I groaned; sitting up I looked at Toshiro. "Well it ain't my fault." He rolled his eyes.

"Then whose is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…just not mine." He grabbed my arm again and pushed me into the bathroom with my uniform. "Do we need to do this every morning?"

"Maybe!" I called from the bathroom. I glanced at my flat stomach and at my navel. "Hey Toshiro do you think I would look good with a belly button ring?" I heard a crash and a thump. "Toshiro are you okay?!" I opened the door clad in my pajama pants and my bra. Toshiro looked at me then at the ground. "Are you okay?"

He turned to me. "Get back in there and change!!" I shrugged and walked back in. _'What's his problem?'_ "So what do you think about the ring?" I called again. I pulled up the shirt and skirt and exited the room.

"Why are you asking me?" He groaned. "Because you're here." I put my hands on my hip. "Just answer."

He looked at me then away again. "I don't know and I don't care." Groaning I asked, "Then what is your opinion on them?"

"I don't care, do what you want." I nodded. "Then please come with me when I go and get it done." He shook his head. "Just get dressed." I buttoned the jacket on, swiped the socks and boots on quickly and brushed my hair. "You haven't answered me."

"I'm not going to." He opened the door and walked out. Running after him, keep in mind I barely had time to lock the door, I asked him again. "Please tell me." Groaning he said, "Will it shut you up?" I nodded quickly. "Then I'll go. After classes meet me at our dorms, hurry up and change when you get there, then I'll drive us there."

"Really?"

He sighed. "Really." I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! Now I can finally have my belly button down. Now I need someone to act as my father…Ichigo!" I grabbed Toshiro's arm and ran through the hallways to his room.

A long time ago we came on parent's day to visit him. He showed us his room, his classrooms, and his meeting room. If I could recall he was in Class B which was ten doors down from ours. But then ten doors apart which were like 3 hallways long so it took a while to get there. I rushed to the door with Toshiro in tow and knocked on the door. "I don't think you want to do that." Toshiro spoke up. "Why?"

"Because…" He started.

"It's because we don't like people in Class A." I looked at them in front of me. "Grimmjow? You're in Class B?" The teen looked down at me and smiled weirdly. "I hadn't noticed it was you in front of me. Are you ready to get rid of the Shorty and come with me?"

I backed away slowly. "No, I don't like you and I'm not with this Shorty." Toshiro shouted, "Stop calling me short!" I shrugged as well as Grimmjow. "Like I care, you short gaki. Why are you here?" I walked past the teen and into the room right up to Ichigo. He was talking to a tall teen with long red hair and weird tattoos. "Karin!? Why are you here!?" Ichigo stood up. "Who's that?" The redhead asked. "My sister."

I continued on, "Your sister who wants her belly button pierced and needs you to be my father." Everyone in Class B turned and looked at me. Toshiro stood at the door angry.

"Dad already said you weren't allowed."

I sneered. "You think I care?"

He thought for a second before answering. "I'm sure you don't, but why do you need me to do it?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you think there are other people who look anything like us?" He nodded in agreement. "That's true. When then?"

"Today after school meet me at my dorm." I walked back to Toshiro. Some of the girls were yelling in outrage. "You better be there or I'll tell dad about your tongue ring. You know how he likes that." Ichigo nodded. "You have a deal."

"I know we do."

Above us the bell rang to signal classes starting. "You never noticed I was in the class did you?" Turning around I smiled at the familiar voice. "Rin!" I ran up to him and smiled. "I forgot you were! I'm sorry!" Rin just smiled and spoke, "Let's head off to science now. Plus now you won't get lost." I nodded and ran out the door into the hallway full of class B students. The hallway was packed from wall to wall, how many students were in this building? Let alone just in class B!

"There are about three hundred students in Class B, about three hundred and fifty in Class C, around two hundred and forty-six in Class D, in Class E there are one hundred and thirty-four students, and in Class G there are eighty-nine students. Class A is only ever allowed to have the top seven students within it." Rin paused to move around another Class B student. "Every Class has their own hallway. Usually other Classes avoid them because they belong to other Classes. So that is why there is only Class B students down this hallway."

"What a really complicated school." I complained. Rin chuckled lightly. "Nah it's just full of rich kids with issues. There's nothing you can do about them. They gave the school the ideas hoping they could use it to heighten their social status." Groaning I replied, "Great, stuck up bastards." Rin chuckled as well.

"So what's the deal with the belly button ring?" I almost missed the question. I wasn't paying attention but to the fact everyone seemed to move out of the way for me, like I was royalty or something. "Uh, I always wanted it done but I wasn't allowed. So I decided I'm going to do it anyways. Toshiro is coming, and Ichigo is going to pretend to be Father like he did for Yuzu. You wanna come?" Rin dodged someone quickly before answering with a steady yes. "Sounds fun."

"It should be and I am excited."

After we left the Class B hallway we entered into Class C and turned down a corner to get to our Science Lab. In Karakura we got classrooms with no windows upstairs for science. All the classes downstairs where for the grade eleven's and twelve's and was completely unfair towards the grade ten's stuck upstairs; we were the sacrifices for tornados. Who cares about the younger students? The older ones held more promise. Screw the young ones let's also give them no way to protect themselves and place them with the horrible mean teachers. They aren't needed as well, just screw them!

"Well here's our class." I looked at the door label neatly with a plaque saying **SCIENCE 10-1 KUROSAWA**. Kurosawa Nemu, the girl who was dating Rin's older brother. This was going to be interesting for sure. Rin and I walked into the classroom looking for a table to sit at. "Karin-san! Rin-kun! Over here!" I turned to Yamada-san in the back waving his arms. Rin and I looked at each other and smiled. We walked up the table and sat beside him; I was in the middle with Rin on my right and Yamada-san on my left.

In front of us were 3 other tables that could fit three people each, and then to our left were lab tables. To the right were another row of tables only being able to hold two people and again on the other side were lab tables. In front of us were a long white board and a smaller black board to the left with the words _HOMEWORK _written across the top.

"So is this class going to be hard?" I asked the two guys beside me. "I don't think so, from what I have heard, Kurosawa-sensei was really nice." Yamada-san answered. Rin questioned, "Really, because I heard she was really dull and droned on and just read from the text book." I lifted my eyebrow. Didn't they do anything besides that? That was what all my teachers in my previous school did. "All I know is what Rin told me and that ain't much." They both nodded.

"Class, please be seated." A tall woman walked into the classroom. She had long purple hair braided down her back. She has dull green eyes and was wearing a black dress that came to her knees and wore a white belt around it. When she talked, the tone was very bored. Karin groaned in her head, _'great, I get a boring dull teacher for my favorite class.'_

"Everyone please take out your binders and put these sheets into the rings. These will be our…" I tuned the rest out as I dug through my bag for my binder. It wasn't in there, but where did I leave it then?

**Knock…Knock…**

The class turned to the door in unison like it was going to save their lives. Kurosawa-sensei opened the door and turned to me. "Karin, you have a guest." I stood up and walked to the door. "Please make it quick." I nodded to the monotone voice and closed the door softly behind me.

"You forgot this." I looked at the binder then at the person holding it. Toshiro held my binder in his hands with his normal dull face on. "Thanks. Where did I forget it though?" Toshiro sighed to himself. "You forgot it in your room this morning. I had vaguely remembered seeing it when we left so I figured you didn't have it." I smiled. "Really, thanks." He nodded, "Just don't do it again." With that said he walked away.

I headed into the classroom feeling everyone's eyes on me. When I sat down Rin passed me a note asking me where I was. At the front the teacher was talking about who-knows-what with everyone extremely bored and sleeping all ready. Grabbing my pen I wrote back hastily.

_Toshiro said I forgot my binder so he brought it to me. Did I miss anything?_ I passed the note back. I hear scratches on the paper done by his pencil as I wanted for the reply. When he slid back the paper I quickly opened it and read the reply.

_He only came by for that?!_

_Yeah, why should he have done something else?_

_Well, yeah maybe I mean, come on, the guy brings your binder to you, where was it anyways?_

_My room and what's that got to do with anything'?_

_Most guys don't do that just to be nice. Usually. And it was in your room? He went all the way back for your binder in your room. Dude, he has to harbor a serious crush on you._

_I don't think he likes me._

_Yeah but I know you like him_

_I do not, and I saw you smirk when you wrote that. There is nothing going on with us_

_I bet you kissed him in your dream and I bet it was a lot_

_I didn't dream of him, I dreamt of my crush from Karakura._

_Really, is the name Toshiro or something remotely close?_

_No, I don't like him! And his name was Tamaki for your information._

_Really, I saw you hesitate on the pen writing, were you trying to come up with a name_

_No! He is a real per-_

"Kurosaki-chan, is there something you need to discuss with Rin during class or can it wait?" The weird thing is that her voice didn't raise a notch or lower a notch it was the same volume. I stammered a reply promptly, "Uh, no I am okay now." She turned to Rin with her bored look. "Kurotsuchi-kun?" Rin shook his head as well. "Good now can I resume our lesson?" She smiled softly at us. I nodded and opened my binder.

"Good. This year we are going to be learning about chemistry, biology, and finally physics." Kurosawa-sensei handed us each a form with instructions on the top. "Everyone I need you to get these signed by your dorm supervisor so they can act for your parents."

A kid in the table next to us raised his hand. The girl's hair was a dark blue and extremely short cut. She was wearing the normal uniform but hers was plain white with black trim lines. "Arisawa Tatsuki, I presume?" Arisawa-san nodded her head. "Yeah, that's me. I have a question about the permission slips." Kurosawa-sensei waved her head allowing the girl to continue. "Well, why do we need to get them signed?" Arisawa-san continued.

"It's in case something happens and to alert your parents or supervisors rather, what we are going to be doing in this class and the dangers that are associated with it." Arisawa slowly nodded. Kurosawa-sensei continued, "Is that all?" The blue-haired girl answered a soft hai. "Is there any more questions?" The class sat silent of a few minutes before Kurosawa continued on with our lesson.

Forty-five minutes later the bell went off to alert us the class was over. Everyone stood up quickly, grabbing their stuff to head over to the next class. "Karin-san, what's your next class?" Turning to Yamada-san I answered, "I have gym next with Yoruichi. Wait, Yoruichi teaches?" Rin bowed his head. "Yup, she's a coach for the men's soccer team actually. So is your gym class co-ed or not?" I raised my eyebrow, "You can choose to be in co-ed or just girls?" Yamada-san shook his head. "Only in the Class A you can, it's a special privilege."

"I always thought Class A had their own separate gym class." Arisawa-san joined in. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki but you can call me Tatsuki." We shook our hands and kept our previous conversation alive. "I also have gym next but I don't have Yoruichi, I have Hirako Shinji. I heard he was really crazy. He's also dating Sarugaki Hiyori."

"I haven't heard of either of them. I guess we should head to our classes before we're late." Rin spoke up. Everyone nodded in unison. "Kurosaki-chan, should we head off then? Our classes are beside each others." I waved goodbye to Yamada-san and Rin. "I see you guys later. Tatsuki, you can call me Karin." Leaving the door we separated in different directions. Tatsuki and me one way, and Rin and Yamada-san the other way.

"Tatsuki, what class is the white uniform for?" I broke our silent walk. "White uniforms are Class C." She answered. "I like the white ones better then my gold one." Tatsuki gave me a weird look. "Really? I would love to be in Class A. You get some pretty sweet privileges." Tatsuki whistled lowly. "I mean you can choose to be in co-ed, girls only, or you're in your own special class for gym. People would die for that kind of that chance. Plus most of the girls would scream to be in Hitsugaya-san's class."

"You also think he is a normal person then." I asked. Tatsuki gave me another weird look. "Well around him we are to call him by Hitsugaya-sama because his father donated a lot of money for this school, and because he is a genius and in Class A. Really I should be calling you Kurosaki-sama right now." I slowed to a stop.

"You mean that people in Class A are to be referred to as 'sama'?" Tatsuki nodded. "Great." I continued walking, "Just what I wished for. Hold on, people have never referred to me with a 'sama' at all. I'm glad in all but why aren't they?" Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe because you're the first girl to make it into Class A, or they all believe you don't believe you are to be in that class." I groaned, "Just what I need." Tatsuki laughed.

We continued walking until we reached two gym doors. On the plate it said **Hirako and Shihouin** **Gym**. "Are they combining classes?" I asked Tatsuki, she just shrugged in response. "I have no idea."

Pushing on the doors we walked in on a room full of girls and guys. "I guess we are in co-ed." Tatsuki chuckled. I shook my head rolling my eyes as well.

"Girls, nice of you to join us. Here are your locker assignments and your uniforms, now go change." Yoruichi shoved us a piece of paper in our hands as well as clothes and shoved us into the girl's locker room. "I guess we are to change." The Class C girl beside me spoke. I nodded and replied, "I guess so."

We both stripped to our underwear and placed our uniforms on. It seemed even in gym class they separated us with colors. I was in a gold colored tank-top with a silver athlete's shirt underneath and gold and silver shorts. Tatsuki was in a white t-shirt and black soccer shorts. After locking our clothes and school supplies up we exited the locker room. I could see all the girls swarming around a group of guys with a few people listening to the gym instructors.

"Looks like Kon and Mizuiro are in this class with us." Tatsuki nodded to the swarm of girls. I raised my eyebrow slightly and whispered back, "How can you tell?" I followed Tatsuki to the group of people and watched as she walked in and sat beside Mizuiro and Kon. "Because of the swarm, Hitsugaya-san's is larger." I shook my head in disbelief. "I am going to sit over there." I called out to her softly and pointed away from the crowd. She nodded her head. "All right." She called back.

Sitting down away from everyone, I felt myself relax. I liked being with people but it became too taxing on my mind. I have always had issues with people. Talking to them leaves me drained and unhappy although some people I'm okay with, like Rin and somewhat Toshiro. I guess I can deal with Tatsuki and Yamada-san, I don't know. I read somewhere that when certain people leave you feeling like you have been punched in the gut, it is because your aura is unbalanced. I never really believed that it was true though.

"Today, we are going to do dodge ball, girls on one side and boys on the other." I stood up slowly and walked just as slowly to the girl's side of the gym. Yoruichi walked to the stereo system and pressed play. I could hear some weird girly music play. Girls were cheering at the music, the guys groaned. "Now when I say go you can go." The teacher who yelled this must have been Hirako-sensei. He had short straight cut blond hair, brown-yellow eyes, and stood at Yoruichi's height.

"Go!"

Everyone rushed at the middle, grabbing some dodge balls then running back to the wall for safety. I didn't rush at all, I hate playing stupid games like this. I only play real sports like soccer, rugby, hockey, football, and baseball. Games like that. I listened to the girls screaming and the boys laughing at them. Tatsuki was the only one basically playing on our side. I watched a few more girls scream when I noticed that my twin was in this class and she was by herself.

I walked towards her nimbly dodging the balls coming for me. My dream kept flashing in my head telling me what I should do. I knew I had to patch up our sisterhood, or whatever you call it. I couldn't just let us become so far apart like we were. Reaching her I saw she stood tense and tall.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" I asked softly. She turned to me and gave me a weird expression. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you hate me?" I shook my head. "Nah, how can I hate my family?" Yuzu shot me another weird look. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. She shook her head. "People just being people."

We stood in silence watching girls scream more and guys laughing harder. This one guy got pelted in the groin with a powerhouse throw from Tatsuki. When he fell to the ground crying I burst out laughing. Yuzu looked at me weird before joining me as well. The guy rolled on the ground holding himself in pain. Guys were pointing and laughing at him until they also got hit by Tatsuki's powerhouse in the groin. The girls were laughing and pointing at them, joking around, calling them names. Even the two teachers were laughing.

"Hey Yuzu, why did you stop talking to me?" I asked the laughing girl. Yuzu stopped laughing and shook her head. "I didn't, you did." I tilted my head in question. "What do you mean?" I asked. Yuzu looked around the gym and pointed to two girls. "Those two are also sisters. That girl," she pointed at a bland girl, "she stopped talking to her sister just because she didn't like her boyfriend." I looked at the girl in the corner and then at her sister.

"They are like us then…" I muttered weakly. Yuzu nodded, "Just like us however, I don't know why you stopped talking to me."

"I don't know why either, but when you became popular you ignored me, you became mean, demanding, and forgot all about your family." I whispered. "You became absorbed in the power and forgot what really mattered." Yuzu looked at the ground. "I forgot my twin." She answered. "I forgot who liked me because of me, not some stupid status quo." I nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, everyone left me. They all said that because I didn't like the same things people they did, that I didn't have the same stuff, that I didn't do the same things, or look the way the way they all did; they said I couldn't be popular among them." Yuzu grabbed my hand. "I missed you."

"The teens here are way different than the ones at our old school, aren't they?" Yuzu laughed with me. "They sure are." Right after she said that we were both hit with dodge balls in the arms. We turned to each other and laughed harder than before.

For the rest of gym class we talked about how our lives were going, what was going on, and we also gossiped. I told her about yesterday and the skirt incident, my dreams, and my decision to get my belly button pierced. "Can I come as well?" Yuzu asked me. I shrugged, "Yeah sure you will be joining Ichigo, Rin, and Toshiro as well." Yuzu smiled. "Toshiro, neh?" I blushed lightly.

"Since when have you been calling him Toshiro?" She teased me. "It was part of a deal; if I stopped calling him Chibi-sama he would stop calling me names. So that's what he said I could call him." I paused for a second. I could feel all the girls around us glaring madly. "But I might go back to calling him Chibi-sama; too many people are assuming stuff." Yuzu glanced around and spoke, "That's true. You seem to get a lot of glares from the girls."

"Beware of one girl. I've met her once when I was hanging out at the soccer game. Her name is Hinamori Momo and she really wants to be his wife. Apparently they were best friends when they were younger." She paused for a second. "Actually now that I look around I can see she is in this class with us." She pointed at this girl with mid-back black hair that had many layers, dark blue eyes and a blue uniform. "That is Hinamori Momo, she's in Class D. She isn't stupid she just doesn't like doing pointless homework as she has said."

"I can tell from looking at her." I sniggered. Yuzu laughed softly as well, "Yeah well she has bite." Hinamori looked at us and steadily walked over to us. She stood above us and glared down.

"Wow Yuzu, I didn't know you were in my class!" She smiled. I raised my eyebrow, "Hinamori Momo, Class D, I presume that's you?" She looked at me and smiled softly. "It is." She answered. "You must be Kurosaki Karin then?" I nodded, "That I am." Silence wrapped around us.

She sat down beside us forming a small circle. Yuzu and I gave her a weird look but she didn't notice she just smiled. "Kurosaki-sama, you're in Class A?" Yuzu laughed under her breath. I shot her a look then turned to Hinamori. "Uh, yeah. But please don't call me that, Karin is fine." She laughed lightly, "Sounds good."

Silence wrapped us again. "So what class do you have next?" She asked. "I think everyone has lunch next." I questioned. "Right!" She laughed. And then silence entered again.

"We eat with our Class right?" I shrugged my shoulders at Hinamori's question. "I don't know today is actually the first day for me." Looking around I noticed the game ended and the teachers were allowing everyone to talk amongst themselves. "I'm going to ask." I stood up pulling Yuzu with me. I dragged her to the boy's side.

"Why is she talking to us?" I hissed under my breath. Yuzu looked back at Hinamori. "I have no idea." She answered.

I walked up to Kon and Mizuiro and stood in front of them. They were surrounded by girls again; all though Kon was enjoying it Mizuiro couldn't care less. "Mizuiro I need info, and I have a question." Mizuiro motioned for us to sit down. "What do you want information on?" He pulled out his notepad and flipped about 50 pages. "Hinamori Momo." I watched him write down her name in the notepad then close it.

"So you joining us for lunch?" He asked. "Actually that was my question. Do we have to eat with our Classes?" He nodded. "Some don't but most do. If you want you can bring your friends, our room is plenty big." He answered and asked. "Do you want to join me Yuzu?" Yuzu nodded, "Sounds fun."

"By the way, I didn't mean to see anything yesterday, and I apologize." I blushed lightly. Kon, overhearing our conversation swung his arms around my neck. "I did." I glared at him. Grabbing his arm I flipped over my shoulder and unto the lap of Mizuiro who in return shoved him off. "You pig!" I shouted at him. Kon shrugged in response.

"Gross." Yuzu shuddered beside me. "I agree, by the way I'm Kojima Mizuiro." Yuzu shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, you can call me Yuzu." She smiled. "If I didn't like older women, I would definitely ask you out." Mizuiro winked. Yuzu blushed and grabbed my arm. She whispered in my ear, _He is so adorable!_ I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"You guys took such a long time to come back. I was wondering what happened to you." Me and Yuzu looked up and saw Hinamori looking down at us. She smiled as she sat beside Yuzu, not caring that we didn't invite her to join us. "So what's the answer to my question about lunch?" Mizuiro and Kon looked at me raising their eyebrows.

"Uh, I don't know…" I shot a look at Kon hoping he could solve the issue or distract her. He nodded with a serious look on his face. He walked up to Hinamori and sat beside her. Whispering something in her ear we watched her face turn from happy to outrage. She stood up and glared at all of us. "You guys don't deserve the right to even be near me!"

"I'm sorry but it's the other way around. You're Class D, we're Class A. We have every right, now I suggest you leave. You are not wanted here." Mizuiro stood up beside Kon. Hinamori looked at Yuzu and me, "I know you guys are better than them, right?" I looked away from her eyes. "Please, I'm so lonely…" she muttered.

_**Bring…Bring…Briiinng…**_

Girls stood up still laughing about whatever they were talking about and headed to the bathroom to change. The guys were sluggish but nevertheless they headed to their changing room as well. Standing up I stretched my muscles, "I'm going to change. I'll see you later." I headed to the changing room following the mega bunches of girls.

Walking in was a huge issue. Girls were shoving and pushing their way to their locker. I headed over to my gold locker with the eyes of every girl watching me. I turned back to every girl and glared at them, "What are you waiting for?" They all went back to what they were doing before. Sighing, I pulled my uniform from my locker and headed to the curtains to change. However, they were all busy with people so I just change in front of everyone. I could hear people talking about their slim figures and complaining about imperfections. Glancing at my plain figure, I sighed. I knew I wasn't the best looking person or the worst but sometimes I wished I had the perfect body. Don't get me wrong, but I don't usually complain about my body.

"Karin, are you okay?" Yuzu questioned me. I looked up from the ground to her. She was also undressed with just her skirt on. "I guess. I'm just thinking…" I pulled the skirt up and pulled my socks up as well. Leaving my boots unzipped and pulled my silver shirt on top. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. I answered truthfully, "If I should get my belly button pierced." Buttoning the jacket up I waited for Yuzu to fix herself up. Instead of doing the long jacket up, she left hers undone, showing the white shirt underneath.

"Why do you doubt it now?" I shrugged. We grabbed our bags and left the changing room. Waiting by the door was Mizuiro, Kon, Toshiro; who I assumed just came, and unfortunately Hinamori. "I guess it's the body I have." I confessed. She grabbed my arm stopping me from walking to the group. She looked past me and to Toshiro; she motioned with her hand for him to come over.

"Then we'll ask someone." Yuzu spoke bravely. I looked behind to the almost-here Toshiro. "No way, you cannot ask him, that's embarrassing!" I hissed lowly. "Well it's too late now." She hissed back. "Hey Hitsugaya-sama, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. Feel free to call me Yuzu." Toshiro looked at me weird so I smiled weakly back.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-chan, but can I talk to Karin for a second?" Yuzu nodded allowing him to pull me off to the side.

"Okay explain?" He softly spoke under his breath. I sighed, "We cleared everything up today in gym class." He gave me a stoic look like normal. "Listen, I came to her because she was alone and one thing leads to another and here we are. With her over there." He looked at her then back at me. "Are you two really twins?" He paused, "You look nothing alike."

"Fraternal twins."

"I see. So why is she calling me over?" He asked me. I didn't want to answer the question so I shot off another one. "Why is Hinamori here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't avoid my question."

"Then don't avoid mine." I glared back at him. He loosened his face and turned away. "We might as well go back to your sister." I nodded, "I guess, but you haven't answered my question."

"I'll tell you later." I rolled my eyes. Under my breath I muttered to myself. "It is always later."

Yuzu stood waiting for us to come back patiently. When we stood in front of her she shot the question off immediately. "What do you think of Karin's body?" I bowed my head in shame avoiding all eye contact with Toshiro. "Hold on, what?" He stuttered lightly. Yuzu sighed and repeated the question again. "How can I answer if I haven't seen her body?" I cheered in my head, _'Thank kami-sama he lied!'_

"That isn't true Hitsugaya-san, I know for a fact, because you told us, that you have seen her body more or less." I whipped my head to Kon. He stood behind me grinning. "You bastard." I hissed at him.

"That isn't true." Toshiro calmly brought up. "Then why say so in the first place?" Kon grinned. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him, "I wouldn't tell you anything about anything." He hissed at him. I laughed under my breath and Yuzu looked at us funny. "Does this always happen?" She asked me. I shrugged, "Haven't been here long enough."

"Anyways, Hitsugaya-san, please answer the question. It's concerning the belly button piercing." Toshiro turned back to Yuzu and went back to his normal stoic face. "It doesn't matter; she should just enjoy her body because it's hers. Now can we go eat?"

"Sure."

The four of us walked over to the door and joined up with Mizuiro, who looked really annoyed, and Hinamori who was smiling slightly. "Toshiro!" She cried out. She latched onto his arm and hugged it to her chest. Toshiro looked down at her and groaned. "Hinamori get off of me." He pulled his arm away and walked to my side. Hinamori glared at me so I blew her a kiss. Yuzu shook her head at the childish ways.

"To Class A!" I shouted. I marched away from everyone walking in the lead. Of course not knowing where to go didn't help. So I turned down the wrong corridor. Toshiro walked up to me grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the classroom. "You idiot." I heard him mutter before dropping my hand. "Not my fault." He rolled his green eyes. "Yeah it was the elves fault."

I burst out laughing; everyone turned to me and gave me a weird look. Toshiro blinked a few times wondering what was so funny, and of course this made me laugh harder. "Uh, Karin, are you okay?" I nodded. I tried to answer but it was incoherent. "If you are sure."

We arrived at the classroom in silence. Mizuiro opened the door, holding it out for us. Yuzu gasped beside me. "You guys are so lucky! Our classrooms are so boring and dull and oh my god is that a big screen TV!?"

"Yup." I simply answered. Turning to Toshiro I asked him where we get our food. "The fridge." I laughed nervously. "I knew that…" Toshiro raised his eyebrow slightly, "I'm sure you did."

Lunch went by quickly, Yuzu and I were talking about gossip and among other random stuff, Hinamori was trying to join us but whenever she did we would bring up an insider, Toshiro was sitting beside me on the couch and was very silent until Hinamori tried to latch onto him. Ishida didn't come to the class for lunch and neither did Schiffer-san. Kon was being loud and nosey interrupting everyone's conversation and Mizuiro was the usual, talking on the phone planning dates with older women, some even single mothers.

"What class do you have next?" Hinamori asked everyone.

"Fashion." Yuzu spoke. "I have Technology with Urahara." I answered. Hinamori squealed in delight. "I have that class too, and even better Toshiro is in that class with us!" I groaned loudly hoping she would realize it was for her. "Don't worry Toshiro isn't so bad!" She hugged me. I shoved her off quickly. "I have no issue with him; it's you that I have a issue with!" I yelled at her.

Hinamori smirked, "Are you jealous of mine and Toshiro's relationship?"

"What relationship!? You are delusional! He doesn't like you! I don't like you! And I know Yuzu doesn't either. Hell, I'm sure Mizuiro and Kon don't like you so much either!" I yelled at her. Hinamori calmly stood up and brushed her uniform off.

"I'm pretty sure you're just delusional Kurosaki. It's you who is jealous not me, because I have a relationship with him. I'm his future wife. And you are nothing." Hinamori spoke softly but it sounded like she yelled it all the same.

"Where are you getting this information from!?"

A long time ago, someone said the exact same thing to me because they were jealous that I was good friends with their crush. That was when everyone found out that I also like the guy as well, being who I am I never realised he was nearby me at all. So when I yelled it out loud I got rejected instantly. What was weird is that I don't remember anything from that time. Yuzu told me what had happened. All I could remember was the beginning then waking up in the nurse's room. That was when we discovered I had problems dealing with anger and stress. They told me when I get extremely angry or stressed out, my mind shuts down and I run automatically.

"I'm getting it from your body language!" Hinamori shouted back at me.

I always remember the last thing I say before I black out, then nothing at all. When everyone told me I had gotten rejected in front of the whole student body; we were on the roof, and that he; the guy, began dating the jealous girl, I forgot everything. My mind shut down again and the next thing I knew it was three weeks later and I was in the hospital because I jumped out of my bedroom window. From what Yuzu and Ichigo told me, I was getting yelled at in school, made fun off, beaten up, and among other things because I was a living doll. They said I couldn't control myself that I had begun to beat up students but would always lose. The doctor told me when I had woken up that I wasn't to stress myself out, avoid people, avoid fights, crushes weren't allowed; they still happened, and to never get angry.

"You come near me again and I might kill you." I heard myself whisper harshly.

* * *

Author Note.

Chapter two and chapter one got a combination of twenty-two votes. I have very proud! As above you can see the promised chapter and the preview below.  
Explaining on why I made the kiss a dream. Because I thought one: it was too soon to have them together, two, I could better explain Karin's thoughts on Toshiro, three, because I had no idea what I would do when i make them a couple.

So again thank you to my readers, my beta, my reviewers, and everyone. Thanks a bunch! Oh yeah any issues with random bolding please notify me immediately, hopefully it shouldn't happen. again. Any ideas feel free to tell me and I shall put them in the story where they well fit the best. Disclaimer : Own nothing.

Preview:

Chapter 4: The Conditions.

_I opened my eyes slowly so I could see everyone around me. The light blinded me for a split second giving me an even bigger headache then I already have. The images were blurry at first but they slowly became clearer. I could see Yuzu standing by my head with a tall plan looking man in doctor grubs; a man with black hair was smiling lightly a phone and notepad in his hands, the guy beside him had bright orange hair and he looked like Ichigo but my brain was telling me it wasn't, a guy with blue hair and glasses and another with black and green eyes stood by the window silently, and Father was standing beside Ichigo at the end of the bed. The last person stood at my side beside Yuzu, he had green hair hanging down in his face. For some reason, I felt like the hair wasn't where it should have been. _


	4. The Conditions

Private Academy

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously in chapter 3:

_I bolted awake when the water hit my face lightly. I sat up quickly wondering how I had gotten here, trying to recall everything. I looked to my left looking for some evidence. I looked down at the metal ground then to the right at the metal bleacher step. I looked down at my feet and there sat my backpack. My guess is that after I ran away from the club I fell asleep. But I was pretty sure Rin and Toshiro both came and took me back to the room well Toshiro did anyways. Then we kissed and oh my god it was a dream! I grabbed my bag and Saimin and ran as fast as I could to some shelter nearby. I sat in the silence almost wishing I could go back to my dream. It was improper for me to like that Shorty, and I had just met him, but there was something about the fake kiss. _

_- _

"_Dad already said you weren't allowed." I sneered. "You think I care?" He thought for a second before answering. "I'm sure you don't, by why do you need me to do it?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you think there are other people who look anything like us?" He nodded in agreement. "That's true. When then?" "Today after school meet me at my dorm." I walked back to Toshiro. Some of the girls were yelling in outrage. "You better be there or I'll tell dad about your tongue ring. You know how he likes that." Ichigo nodded. "You have a deal." "I know I do."_

_-_

"_Yuzu are you okay?" I asked softly. She turned to me and gave me a weird expression. "Why are you even talking to me? Don't you hate me?" I shook my head. "Nah, how can I hate my family?" Yuzu shot another weird look. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. She shook her head. "People just being people." _

-

"_You come near me again and I might kill you." I heard myself whisper harshly. _

Chapter 4: The Conditions

"Karin please…ple……wake…up…."

"How is she Fugunaga-san?"

"Her condition is stable right now, brain waves are functioning normally, and injuries are healing slowly…she'll be just fine. I believe she will be waking up in three weeks time."

"Thank you Fugunaga-san."

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"Why haven't you awoken? It's been a week now…"

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have said those things…"

"I hope she can forgive Hina…"

"How long has it been now?

"Two weeks and no signs…"

'_I am awake! Aren't I…'_

"Why isn't she wakening up?"

"The doctors say she is in a deep coma, after Hinamori pushed her…well you know…"

'_I don't know! I need to know why, what happened to me!?'_

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"Three weeks today…"

"I wonder why he hasn't come…"

'_Who? Where am I, what is going on!? I am scared…'_

"Hinamori has been here more than nine times, yet he hasn't come once…"

"Neither has her fat…"

'_Father, he hasn't been here at all…'_

"I am sorry, but you must leave now visitor hours are over…"

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"Karin! Please wake up! Please…I am so sorry…"

"Don't worry Hinamori, she'll wake up, because she is tough…she has people waiting for her…"

"I know, but why hasn't she…"

"We don't know… we don't know…"

'_Who is there?'_

"_Karin, I think it's time to wake up now…"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Everyone needs you…"_

"_But how do I wake up…!"_

"_Just wake up…"_

**Beep…beep…beep...beep...beep…beep…**

"Fugunaga-san!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Her heart beat is increasing slowly."

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"_Karin wake up, now!!"_

"Fugunaga-san! She's showing signs of waking up!"

"She is? Guys, Karins waking up!"

"Where…" I tried to speak. All I saw was a deep darkness surrounding me. I could hear footsteps, I could feel people surrounding me, I could feel them tilt my head slightly poring a cold liquid down my throat, I could hear machines people and ticking, I could feel the needles in my arms, but I couldn't see who was around me.

"What happened?" I asked my throat rough to speak with. "Karin you're in the hospital, you've been here for five weeks now." A soothing male spoke. "How do you know me?" I asked my mind blank from any information.

"Fugunaga-san, why does she not know who I am?" The male asked another man. A deeper male voice filled my head, "When she fell she bumped her head, it hit the cerebrum and damaged the short term memory." The deep voice paused. "She'll regain her memory shortly, a week at the minimal."

"How did I get here?" I asked impatiently. "I'll tell her." A soft female voice spoke. My head was telling me it was Yuzu speaking but it didn't feel right at all. Yuzu was popular; she wouldn't come to see me, even if we were family. I mean she hated me, and I disliked her slightly because of that.

"Karin what happened was this…"

Yuzu's point of view

"_You come near me again and I might kill you." Karin whispered spitefully under her breathe. I turned my head to Hinamori, gauging her reaction. Hinamori's face was scrunched up in a mixture of fear and a strong anger. "You wouldn't be able; you are just a loser with no real friends. How do you know Yuzu isn't pretending to be your friend again just so she can spill everything about you?!"_

"_I would neve…" I began. Karin stood up from her spot and walked up to Hinamori's face. "I trust her enough to know she wouldn't do that. If you don't believe I wouldn't kill you why don't we prove it?" Karin smirked under her hair. Hinamori backed up slowly trying to get away from the advancing Karin. _

"_Karin stop this!" I yelled. I grabbed Karin from behind, pinning her arms to her said so she couldn't move them. Hugging her around her waist I cried into her back. "Please stop this, this isn't like you!" Karin pulled away with force, pushing my body to the ground. "How would you know!?" She shouted at me. "You haven't been around; you don't know me so stop acting like you do!" I felt hot tears stream down my face. "I am sorry I haven't been around. But I still grew up with you!" I cried out in desperation. _

"_Karin, stop this, your making your sister cry, your scaring Hinamori with death threats, this isn't like you at all." I watched Hitsugaya-san stand up and pull Karin away from both me and Hinamori. "Calm down." He spoke softly. _

"_I don't need to, because I am calm. I haven't been anymore calmer then now." Karin pulled away from Hitsugaya-san's grip on her wrist and pushed him away. He stood his ground firmly, his form staying on the defence but his face gave everything away. He was upset, anger, scared, and calm. "Karin, you need to stop before someone gets hurt." I called out from my spot on the ground. Karin pulled her eyes from Hitsugaya-san's and stared at me. _

"_Only Hinamori will get hurt, she started it all, so she should be the one ending it, with my help of course." She smirked at Hinamori. I turned to her and saw there were tears streaming down her face as well. "Karin, look what you are doing, Hinamori and your sister are crying for you and in fear of you." Mizuiro tried to convince her. Karin just sneered at him as well. _

"_Stop this please." Hitsugaya-san tried again. Karin whirled around to him. I got up quickly noticing her slowly walking into her martial art from she created. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She shoved me off just as quickly. I almost hit my head on the table if it hasn't for Hitsugaya-san catching me. I heard _

_him wince in pain under if breath. Karin and I watched the blood seep from a deep cut in his upper arm. "Are you okay?" I grabbed his arm softly. The cut would need a lot of stitches and needed to stop bleeding quickly. _

"_What…" Karin muttered softly. She tried to approach but Hinamori shoved her aside. I watched as Karin lost her balance and crashed to the floor her head hitting the side table on the way down. Hitsugaya-san pushed me off of him gently and ran up to Karin's side. Mizuiro and Kon both ran up as well trying to help stop the bleeding from the side of her head. _

End of point of view

"That's what happened then?" I muttered to myself.

I opened my eyes slowly so I could see everyone around me. The light blinded me for a split second giving me an even bigger headache then I already have. The images were blurry at first but they slowly became clearer. I could see Yuzu standing by my head with a tall plan looking man in doctor grubs; a man with black hair was smiling lightly a phone and notepad in his hands, the guy beside him had bright orange hair and he looked like Ichigo but my brain was telling me it wasn't, a guy with blue hair and glasses and another with black and green eyes stood by the window silently, and Father was standing beside Ichigo at the end of the bed. The last person stood at my side beside Yuzu, he had green hair hanging down in his face. For some reason, I felt like the hair wasn't where it should have been.

"Is someone missing?" I asked. An image of a short, white haired, green eyed man popped up. "There is someone, he has been here but only once after that he hasn't come again. Uh, Hitsugaya-san is the one who isn't here." Yuzu spoke softly.

"When can I leave?" I asked. The doctor moved to the charts at the end of the bed and picked them up, flipping pages as he spoke, "About a week." I tried to nod but my head wouldn't move were much. The doctor noticed my struggle. "Your muscles are going to be weak right for a while, but we are going to have people come in and help you strength them up once again."

"Sounds good."

"Now everyone needs to leave so she can get some proper sleep and rest her brain and body." The doctor ushered everyone out of the room.

'_I wonder why I feel so empty inside. Maybe it's because that one guy didn't visit me at all. But why do I care so much. I don't know him, or at least I don't think I do.' _Staring at the white walls I continued to think about this strange before. There were weird images that I have never seen in my life floating in my head. Including those followed sounds, words, and short video like pictures. _'Why is he so important to me? Did I love him, but how could I? I have never seen him in my life. Or maybe I have and I just forgot, but why would I forget something so important?'_

'_I would never forget my friends, or family. So if he was important why did I forget him? Maybe Yuzu wasn't lying to me like usually. It would explain a lot of things as well.' _I drew out a deep breath. "I hate having unanswered questions."

I opened my eyes slowly shaking out the sand in the tear ducats. Sitting up I turned my head to the noise I had just heard. "Who's there?" I whispered. A person walked up to the end of the bed and stared at me. I could feel he was guilty about something just by the way he looked at me.

"Who are you?" I could tell I was breathing heavily because it showed in the air. The guy in front of me bowed his head low. "Uh, I am sorry I haven't come lately." He whispered. The image of the mysterious man appeared again. I whispered to myself, "You're him." The man looked at me oddly.

"Him?" He questioned me. I was surprised he was able to hear what I said. "Uh, yeah. They guy who was really close to me or something but never came to see me at all." I paused eyeing his dark form. He wasn't that tall but he wasn't that short either. "Hitsugaya Toshiro." He spoke.

"Yeah. Is that you?" I asked the figure. He nodded once, "That's me." I laid in silence with him hovering over my bed. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because-- I have no idea." He walked to the chair beside my head and sat down. Now that he was closer I could see him in more detail. He had raccoon eyes around his dazzling green aqua eyes. He wore simple jeans and a soccer jersey and his hair was down and in his face.

"Your sister told me what happened, I mean, about the whole memory loss thing." He whispered to the roof. "They said you should get it back within a week or so." He paused and added, "Hopefully."

"I guess. I am not really sure what I am missing. It seems though that I am missing a lot of information." I sat up so I could face him better. "I only know what happened; nothing about my life."

"I'll tell you then." Toshiro whispered. I glanced over his face looking for a change of emotions but I couldn't see anything. "Do you ever show emotions?"I asked curiously. Toshiro scrunched his face up. "Isn't that a bit of a rude question?" He snarled.

"Is it?"

He sat there of a minute staring me in the eyes. I pulled away from his glance and looked at my crossed legs. For some reason when he was staring at me like that my stomach dropped, my heart sped up, and my face felt hotter.

"I guess it was a rude question." I mumbled. "But I am curious if you do or not? I don't think I have ever seen you smile, or laugh, or frown. But then I don't remember anything about you at all." I added.

"I offered to tell you but you brought up a rude question instead." He garbled. "It was your choice."

"Okay, I apologize and all, but, can you please tell me about the times I forgot." Toshiro smiled a ghost of a smile. "Then listen well because I am only saying it once." I nodded my head, "Sounds good."

"You are obnoxious, annoying, you sleep in, I am forced to do weird things for you, you are a genius but not as smart as me-" I cut him off before he could go on. "And you are a jerk." I swore at him.

"Hey that is uncalled for." Toshiro stood up leaving towards the window. "And I have to go before the-" We both whipped our heads to the door. The handle was turning slowly and Toshiro wasn't supposed to be here. I pointed to the underneath of the bed and he nodded. He skidded under the bed right when the door opened and I closed my eyes lying back down.

"Hm, I thought I heard someone in here." The nurse muttered to herself. I waited until I heard the door close and a few minutes after. Opening my eyes I saw Toshiro standing by the door looking out cautiously. "I should go." He spoke. I agreed with him, "Maybe you should."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He headed to the window opening it slowly. "I'll be back around the same time."

"How come, you don't come during visiting hours?" I asked.

"Because there is no fun in that." He jumped out the window and onto the tree outside. I shook the covers off my body. I walked to the window eyeing the distance between the ground and the window. "You're not going to fall, right?"

"Nah, plus I am at a hospital." I laughed lightly. "That is true." I whispered.

"Next time, I'll bring you some clothes. I am sure you don't like having your back shown publically." I blushed lightly, "Yeah that would be great. And bring movies, I get really bored here."

"Won't I have to bring a portable DVD player then?" I nodded. He sighed to himself muttering, "I am going to need a backpack."

"I have to go before the security guards catch me up here." He pointed off to the distance towards a rent-a-cop. "See yeah, and don't tell people I came."

"Understood, see yeah."

Toshiro climbed down the branches quickly and disappeared into the darkness. Sighing I walked back to the bed to get some rest. I knew everyone would come again tomorrow or later today rather, so I needed the energy to deal with them. Plus he was going to come back so it made the wait even better.

Later on…

"Karin!" Yuzu jumped onto the bed wrapping her arms around me. "Uh, hi." I spoke unsurely. I still couldn't get use to being surrounded by my sister all the time. Last thing I knew we weren't really that close. "How are you today? Do you remember anything?" I shook my head sadly. "I don't."

"Oh."

"So, how was…school?" I hesitated on the word school. What month was it anyways? "School was school, everyone is excited that you have finally woken up." She smiled. "I think Class A is going to come and see you today."

"Class A? What's that?" Yuzu gasped. "You don't remember Class A?" I shook my head raising my eyebrow as well. "In case you forgot, I don't remember anything that deals with school." I stopped to gauge her reaction. "I only remember complaining to Father about my belly button ring and driving to the school. That's about it."

"Wow that was a long time ago." She was amazed. I wasn't, I mean when you wake up in a hospital after being in a coma for 5 weeks or so and don't remember anything, even if it is about a week. You tend not to be so amazed or happy at that fact.

You miss a lot in five weeks. Within those five weeks, new bands were formed, some broke up, new movies, new celeb drama, school assignments, school drama, television series and new seasons; you miss a lot in those five weeks.

"Yeah it was." I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to explain what the in the hells is Class A?"

"Don't swear Karin." She shook her finger at me. "They are the top 7 students in the school." I nodded very slowly. "And, what does this have to do with me?" I asked just as slowly.

"You are number two in the school." I nodded then stopped. "Wait what?"

"Well you are ranked second in the school only just below Hitsugaya-san." Yuzu spoke like it was a well known fact to everyone. "I knew I was in Class A, but how am I ranked two?! And why is there that few of people in the class!?" I called out.

"Because then it wouldn't be Class A." Yuzu and I turned to the door. Standing there were the teens from yesterday plus an additional three. The one who spoke was the Ichigo clone.

"So, Yuzu she still doesn't remember, does she?" Yuzu shook her head. "Then we are going to have to introduce ourselves again, right?" The clone added.

"Karin, I am Mizuiro, beside me is Kon, and behind us is Sciffer-san and Ishida-san and Izuru. In addition we have dragged Hitsugaya-san here today." I looked behind them to the angry Toshiro; I turned away and chuckled under my breath. "Uh, nice to meet you guys…again."

"Oh yeah the teachers gave us your homework." Kon dropped a huge pile of worksheets and workbooks onto the bed. "This is homework?" I asked shocked at the amount. If I stood beside it would reach my knees. "Five weeks of homework that is." He answered.

"I see." I continued to stare at the bundle. The guys all grabbed chairs and pulled them up to the bed expect Sciffer-san, Ishida, and Toshiro. "So how's life?" Kon asked me. I looked at him weirdly. "You have got to be kidding me. I have been in a coma! I should be the one asking you that." Kon smiled.

"So what can you do in here?" Izuru asked. I turned my eyes to him. "Sleep." Izuru eyed me weirdly. "Sleep?" I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah sleep."

"Wow. This is suckish." He growled. "Ha, and to think you have been in here for a few minutes."

"Okay wow I feel for you." He shook his head. "Yeah well don't, it's creepy." I laughed. Yuzu glanced at me then back to the guys in the chairs.

"I brought movies." Toshiro spoke from his corner. I caught his eyes, he nodded his head just slightly like he was looking for the bag on the floor. "Really?" I asked. "And who are you?" I pretended. I wasn't _introduced _to him yet.

"Oh yeah, sorry we haven't introduced you to yet. Karin this is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Yuzu answered. I nodded still looking at Toshiro. "I see, so he's the one who didn't visit at all when I was in the coma."

"He is that person." Yuzu agreed. "So what movies did you bring?" She asked Toshiro. "These ones."

He pulled out a bunch of movies from the backpack on the ground. Yuzu got up and grabbed them bringing them back to the bed. He had brought: _Batman Begins, The Matrix, Pirates of the Caribbean, 21, The Bourne Identity, Next, Ghost Rider, _and _Bruce Almighty_.

"Nice selection." I complimented him. He nodded, "Thanks."

"So what are we going to watch first?" Izuru asked. I shrugged once, "It doesn't matter to me." The group surrounding me fell silent. "Why not… Next?" Kon asked breaking the silence.

I shrugged, "Sounds good, I love Nicholas Cage. Best actor ever!" I cheered. I really did like him. His acting was superb. They way he looks, speaks, everything about him was attracting. "So then _Next_ it is." Yuzu crinkled her nose. "Why couldn't you have brought any chick-flicks?" I laughed.

"Do you think Toshiro would own any chick-flicks?" Yuzu shook her head. "I didn't think so. Plus Yuzu, look around you this room is filled with guys so I think a chick-flick isn't the best of ideas."

Yuzu sighed lowly, "I guess but why _Next_? I mean Nicholas Cage is over-rated." She crinkled her nose again. I narrowed my eyes at her, "You have no idea who you are talking to!? I love Nicholas Cage; he beats Orlando Bloom any day." Yuzu glared right back at me.

"Orlando Bloom is the best. He is gorgeous, funny, deep, gorgeous, and gorgeous." Yuzu swooned slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Gorgeous can only be counted once, not three times. Plus looks don't matter."

I paused, "Nicolas Cage has it all! The voice, the talent, the experience, the looks, the amazingness; he just has it." I stopped to catch my breath. "And he ain't over-rated like Orlando Bloom."

"Can we stop comparing actors?" Kon grumbled. "I agree." Mizuiro added. Grumbling I reluctantly agreed, "Yeah sure."

"Question." Toshiro spoke up. "How are we going to watch the movie? I only have a portable DVD player nothing big enough for all of us."

"I'll buzz the nurse." I pulled up the remote thing attached to my bed and pushed the nurse button. A few minutes later a nurse rushed into the room panting. "What's wrong?!" She called out.

I blinked at her. "Uh, we were wondering about a TV and a DVD player. Nothing is wrong, or the machines would have gone off." I raised my eyebrow slightly. "Are you alright?" The nurse nodded, "I am fine." She spoke through her teeth.

"Then TV and DVD player?" I questioned sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Yeah I'll bring them." I smiled. "Good, now off you go and hurry up to." I motioned with my hand to the door. The nurse sneered at me once more before leaving. I laughed instead.

"Man, she is so fun to annoy." I chuckled. "But Karin, she's your nurse, shouldn't you be more-" Yuzu paused then continued, "Considerate?"

"She can't do anything to me. I am a patient, and I can sue her if she does anything. Relax Yuzu, nothing is going to happen." Yuzu looked unease still. "If you are sure." She said unsure. "Trust me." My twin nodded, "I will."

The nurse pushed in a good sized TV on a cart with a DVD player as well. I smiled and thanked her. Motioning to Toshiro to plug in the electronics I watched my nurse stare at my friend googly eyed. "That is all nurse." I sneered at her. She looked taken back but left nevertheless.

"Jealous?" Kon asked me. I spun my face to his and stared at him like he was crazy. "I take that has a yes?" He laughed nervously. "And I take it you want to live a little longer." I tossed at him. He nodded frantically. "Good because I have no reason to get jealous."

"How are we going to be sitting?" Ishida asked. I sat there dumbfounded. I totally forgot he and Sciffer-san were still here. They were so quiet. "Uh, I have no idea." I chuckled lightly.

"Well two can fit on the bed with one in front if they lay down awkwardly. The rest can sit in the chairs." Izuru pointed out. "Okay, then who is on the bed?" Yuzu asked. Izuru shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I am okay on the chair." Kon, Sciffer-san, Mizuiro, and Ishida nodded in agreement.

"Then Toshiro or Yuzu can join me on the bed." Toshiro looked at me then at the bed. He lifted his eyebrow and went back to setting up the DVD player. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "What was that about!? Who looks at a person then the bed and lifts there eyebrow at them!?" I screamed at him. Toshiro plugged in the DVD's AV jacks into the TV set. "I do." He stated calmly. No change in his face at all.

"I know you do!" I shouted back. "Then why ask?" Toshiro turned his attention to the DVD player waiting for it to turn on. "Because… I don't know!?" I pulled my hair in fury. "Why are you so…?" Toshiro lifted his eyebrow again. "Infuriating!"

"Because I always have been like this." He put the DVD in the player, grabbed the remote controller and sat beside me on the bed. "Now if you may move over just a smidge." He smirked. I blinked, my mind completely shut down. "Why are you there?"

"Because one, I am and two, I brought the movies." Kon and Mizuiro nodded to each. "It makes sense." Izuru spoke. I shot him a glare.

"At least sitting arrangements are over with." Yuzu optimistically spoke. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure."

"So is there any more issues or can I start the movie?" I narrowed my eyes at the boy beside me. "You can start it." Toshiro shrugged his shoulders casually and pressed the play button.

Throughout the movie I couldn't pay attention. All I could feel were these weird emotions running through my body. The heat Toshiro emitted from him was undeniable pulling me closer to him. All I really wanted was for everyone to leave, or at least him to leave before I pounced on him like an animal. My eyes would constantly turn to him and I would look away instantly only for it to happen once again. The need to pull him to the bed was driving me nuts but I had to control myself. The weird thing was that I didn't understand why I wanted to kiss him so badly. I _had _just met him, even if I knew him before I was pulled into a comatose.

Half way into the movie the nurse arrived to tell us that visiting hours were almost over. I turned my eyes to the clock on the wall reading the time. It was about 8 p.m. right now. So that means when the movie is over, the hospital will close and Toshiro will come through the window once again. My heart dropped instantly. The adrenaline pumped my blood quicker, my heart beats increased in speed and my face was getting rather warmer.

After the movie ended the group of teens all exclaimed their thoughts. "I didn't think that it would all be part of vision!"

"I can't believe the major twist!" – "It was unreal!" – "Nicolas Cage was brilliant!" – "I still can't believe the twist. I mean like holy!" – "I know! It was unbelievable! The action and explosions was superb!"

"Karin, we have to leave now, but we'll come again tomorrow." Yuzu hugged me tightly somehow navigating herself over Toshiro's body. "'Kay." I said, trying to regain my settings.

"Karin, ja ne!" The rest of the group shouted. I waved silently. Toshiro sat beside me not moving.

"I'll leave the backpack here." He whispered. I wondered if he had felt the tense air between us during the movie like I had. "Sure thing. What time are you coming back?" I asked just as softly. "When do you want me to come?" He asked. The tense air some back dropping my stomach at the same time.

'_I don't even what you to leave.' _Out loud I said, "Whenever is good for you." Toshiro shifted on the bed, and faced me. The distance between us was very small and the urge to kiss him greatly widened.

"Then, I won't leave." The blush on my face darkened. His eyes were staring at him intensely forcing me to luck away. "S-sure." I stammered lightly. "What about the nurse?" I nodded to the door. "I'll hide before they see me."

The silence between us was intoxicating. I wanted to give in to the powerful emotions in me, but I knew it wouldn't be right. What if, in the time I forgot me and him weren't extremely close. I knew that it wasn't possible but I still thought about it. A good reason to rule it out was because he has snuck into the hospital to see me and brought movies and cloths. Another thing I wondered was what if we were dating. Then it would be okay to kiss him and hold him close to me. But what if we weren't. I sighed softly. There were too many factors to deal with.

**Knock, Knock**

Toshiro turned to the door and back to me. He nodded his head to the window telling me where he was going. He silently opened the window and jumped through into the darkness surrounding.

"Karin? Can I come in?" The feminine voice called out. I ran to the window closing it and ran back to my bed. I yelled out a coarse yes when I was ready for her to come in.

The door opened revealing the same nurse that brought in my TV and DVD player. She shut the door behind her smiling at the other nurses outside. When she turned to me the smile was gone and a tight scowl was on her lips.

"Where are you hiding him?" She walked to my bed and checked underneath. "W-what are you talking about." I lied. She stood up from her previous position and glared down at me. "I know he hasn't left yet."

"Who are you talking about?" I lied again. I hoped she bought the lie because I was horrible at lying. My voice would shake, my eyes would dart around; basically I was the world's worst liar.

"The teen with the dazzling good looks." She walked to the closet in the room and opened it. She pulled out hospital robes and other nick naks. "Where is he?" She yelled softly.

"You mean Sciffer-san?" I feigned innocence. She shook her head. "Not that teen, the one with the white hair and the aqua green eyes." She swooned.

"Gone." I hissed. I knew I was jealous and I knew Toshiro was probably listening right now, but that didn't stop me from hissing angrily at her.

"Gone, oh okay." She rolled her eyes. I knew she probably had detected my tone of voice but was choosing to ignore it. "So Karin, is he dating anyone?" She smiled sweetly. I narrowed my eyes. "Like I would know. Encase you forgot, I lost my memories so I would know."

"So that probably means he is single." She spoke catty. "I doubt he would go out with someone like you." The nurse walked to a chair beside my bed. Sitting it she leaned forwards and whispered, "I am sure he would."

She backed away laughing. "I have better chances then you do." She twirled her hair in her fingers. "I have the looks." She did have the looks. She had a narrow face, bright pale blue eyes, and slightly curly blonde hair. "The attitude." I snorted there. She glared at me. She narrowed her eyes and whispered venomously, "And _no_ competition from _you_." She laughed her way out of my room.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at the door angrily. "Ugh, I hate her so much!" I screamed loudly.

"I can tell." I whipped my head to the newly arrived Toshiro. He had picked up my pillow and placed it back on my bed. "When did you get here?" I asked. Toshiro looked at the now opened window. "When I got here." I shook my head.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked nervously. Toshiro shrugged, "Somewhat." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I couldn't hear the part where she whispered to you at the end." He answered.

Good, he missed the most important part. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him. Toshiro reached into the backpack and pulled out the DVD player and a change of clothes. "You can change, and I'll get the DVD player set up." He threw me the clothes.

"You know there isn't a bathroom here." I blushed. "I won't look." He answered simply. I rolled my eyes. "Promise?" He nodded, "I promise now hurry and change before that catty woman comes back."

I turned my back to him. The clothes in my hands were his. "Why am I wearing your clothes?" I slipped the boxer shorts on. "Because, I don't have your dorm key." He answered. "Makes sense." I tried to untie the knot on my back but my hands couldn't grasp it.

"Uh, Toshiro. There is a slight problem." I laughed nervously. "What is it?" I took a deep breath before replying, "I can't undo this knot." I felt Toshiro's eyes on my back. "Don't move, I'll come and help you.' He sighed.

I watched Toshiro move across the bed to my side. He sat on the edge and motioned for me to turn around. I did what he said blushing intensely. "See it is tied really tightly." I held out the knot to him.

His hands clasped around mine and didn't move for a few seconds. He moved them out of the way so he could unite the knot. His cold hands rubbed against my bare back swiftly. Every time his hands brushed my skin my heart would beat madly.

"There." He spoke softly. I touched the almost undone knot in my hands. He grabbed my hands again and turned me around to face him.

His eyes softened slightly but I could still see the want in his eyes. He pulled me closer; my hands still in his grasp. He stood up and looked down at me gently. My blood rushed to my face. He leaned towards me and kissed me softly. The urge came back and I kissed him back with force.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and parted his lips slightly. I took this as intuitive and parted my lips as well. I felt my body shudder when he stuck his tongue in my mouth. We pulled away slightly. He was panting slightly with a heavy blush on his face.

My mind had shut down and was in the process of rebooting. I vaguely remember his eyes widening. "Oh no." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that." His eyes were wide in panic. He walked around the room grabbing a few items. "Wait." I called out frantically. Toshiro stopped a looked at me. "What was that?" I asked desperately.

"I didn't mean to. I was just caught up in the moment." My heart stopped beating. "Caught up in the moment." I repeated. He nodded sadly, "Yeah."

"So all of this, was because you were caught up in the moment?" I angrily asked. He nodded again. I walked over to him. I slapped his check lightly. "How do you get caught up in the moment when you are helping someone?"

"I don't know." He muttered weakly. "It's wrong, you have no memory, it's just wrong." He tried to clarify. "You know what's wrong!?" I shouted, tears streaming down my face silently. "Is that, I have dreamed of this moment happening. And when it does its wrong!?" Toshiro backed away.

"You left hints everywhere. Like when you brought my binder to class even when it was out of the way. Your eyes, your body expression; I hoped it wasn't all a dream. I wished that maybe you might have liked me back."

"Karin-" He began. "Don't Karin me!" I shouted at him. "Karin, your memory." He moved closer to me grabbing my shoulders. "My memory is perfectly fine."

"My memory is perfectly fine." I repeated. "My memory!" I exclaimed. "It's back!" Toshiro nodded. "But why?" I questioned. Toshiro shrugged. "Who cares why, as long as it's back." I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"Just because I regained my memory doesn't mean I forgot what you did." I hissed at him. Toshiro pulled me to his body. "Yeah and now it doesn't matter." He pinned me to his body and kissed my lips viciously.

"Why?" I asked when he pulled away. "Why does it now matter?"

"Because now I don't have to worry about the effects it could have." Toshiro pushed me onto the bed lightly. "What does that have anything to do with it?" I asked slightly peeved off.

"The fact you have your memory is amazing." He started. He leaned over me. My back landed on the bed with his hands by my head. "It means that we haven't _just met_. It means you have none me for a while now, and that also leads to the fact it doesn't seem like I am taking advantage of you." He whispered the last part.

"I-I see." I blushed heavily. "So you don't regret kissing me?" I asked hopefully. He slowly nodded his head. "It means I don't regret it."

"Good." I whispered partly to myself.

I moved the small distance between our lips and kissed him. He pushed my body down on the bed with force as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss for a second before he continued his kissing frenzy. He forced my lips open and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I wrestled with his tongue. We pulled back, breathing laboured. Toshiro kissed the middle of my forehead.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. I agreed with a mudded head. His kiss was filled with so much passion it left me wanting more and very winded. My legs felt like rubber and my heart wouldn't slow down.

"I am sure everyone is going to come again. I'll come during the day, and then again during the night." He pushed himself off the bed allowing me to move properly. After a difficult struggle; legs were jellified, I finally moved to a proper sleeping position. Toshiro leaned over and kissed me again, but with a more gently edge to it.

I pulled him closer to my body while I responded to his kiss. He pulled away smiling slightly, "I'll never leave if you keep kissing me." I smiled goofily in response. "What if I don't want you to leave?" I teased lightly.

"Another time." He smiled when I groaned. "Go to sleep." He said with more force than last time.

"I am."

"Good."

I watched him jump out the window and climbed down the tree. I rolled onto my side and smiled. I knew I was going to sleep well. His kiss was imprinted into my mind. And the fact I regained all my memories again, made everything even better.

* * *

Author Note:

Well there we have it. The end of PA chapter 4.  
I am sorry that there is no preview for the next chapter and that this chapter is late, but I have been busy trying to correct my sleep cycle (I have become nocturnal) and I didn't have a word program to use until the weekend. It is no excuse and I am deeply. Sorry. As well as working on this chapter (which is a day late) I am working on GVGC and I am almost completed the finally chapters.

There well be no updates until further notice, so I left everyone a goodbye present.

I also have a question I wish people could answer for me.

Any pairings for Yuzu you would like to see? Or any other character?I am open for suggestions, and I will pick the most popular response.

Until next time.

XxXJTDXxX  
Reviews could surely sure any writers block. Reviews are amazing things.


	5. The Norm

_Private Academy_

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously in Chapter 4:

"_What happened?" I asked my throat rough to speak with. "Karin you're in the hospital, you've been here for five weeks now." A soothing male spoke. "How do you know me?" I asked my mind blank from any information. _

"_Fugunaga-san, why does she not know who I am?" The male asked another man. A deeper male voice filled my head, "When she fell she bumped her head, it hit the cerebrum and damaged the short term memory." The deep voice paused. "She'll regain her memory shortly, a week at the minimal."_

_--_

"_Who are you?" I could tell I was breathing heavily because it showed in the air. The guy in front of me bowed his head low. "Uh, I am sorry I haven't come lately." He whispered. The image of the mysterious man appeared again. I whispered to myself, "You're him." The man looked at me oddly._

"_Him?" He questioned me. I was surprised he was able to hear what I said. "Uh, yeah. They guy who was really close to me or something but never came to see me at all." I paused eyeing his dark form. He wasn't that tall but he wasn't that short either. "Hitsugaya Toushirou." He spoke. _

_--_

_Half way into the movie the nurse arrived to tell us that visiting hours were almost over. I turned my eyes to the clock on the wall reading the time. It was about 8 p.m. right now. So that means when the movie is over, the hospital will close and Toushirou will come through the window once again. My heart dropped instantly. The adrenaline pumped my blood quicker, my heart beats increased in speed and my face was getting rather warmer. _

_--_

"_The teen with the dazzling good looks." She walked to the closet in the room and opened it. She pulled out hospital robes and other nick naks. "Where is he?" She yelled softly. _

"_You mean Sciffer-san?" I feigned innocence. She shook her head. "Not that teen, the one with the white hair and the aqua green eyes." She swooned. _

"_Gone." I hissed. I knew I was jealous and I knew Toushirou was probably listening right now, but that didn't stop me from hissing angrily at her. _

_--_

_My mind had shut down and was in the process of rebooting. I vaguely remember his eyes widening. "Oh no." He whispered. "I shouldn't have done that." His eyes were wide in panic. He walked around the room grabbing a few items. "Wait." I called out frantically. Toushirou stopped a looked at me. "What was that?" I asked desperately._

"_I didn't mean to. I was just caught up in the moment." My heart stopped beating. "Caught up in the moment." I repeated. He nodded sadly, "Yeah." _

_--_

_I watched him jump out the window and climbed down the tree. I rolled onto my side and smiled. I knew I was going to sleep well. His kiss was imprinted into my mind. And the fact I regained all my memories again, made everything even better._

Chapter 5: The Norm

When I told the doctors the next day I had gotten my memories back they congratulated, before asking me if there were someone coming in at night. I denied it straight out and asked why would they think that. Apparently there were some people complaining they heard screaming and a man's voice. I told them they were insane, or I was just talking in my sleep, probably.

When Yuzu, Rin, and Toushirou arrived during visiting hours the doctors asked them to help me get my stuff ready. They cheered and hugged me happily. I just smiled and thanked them hugging them back as well. The doctors had me sign some papers before I left all though I hated the paperwork I was excited to finally leave the hospital even if I had only been there; awake, for a short time.

"So who is going with whom?" Rin asked. I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I asked. We had just exited the building and were currently walking to the parking lots. "Toushirou and I both brought our cars but they are both two-seaters, so who is going to travel with whom?" He asked again.

"I am taking Karin with me." Toushirou brought up. Rin nodded, "Then Yuzu, you will come with me." Yuzu smiled and ran to the red Toyota Solara. Toushirou grabbed my hand walking me to his car nearby. I curled my fingers around his hand smiling at the teen beside me. "So what kind of car do you drive?" I asked.

Toushirou pointed with his other hand to Mitsubishi Eclipse. I gasped loudly and ran to the car intending to inspect every inch. "The shape! The speed! The Horsepower! I love it!" I squealed. Toushirou laughed softly. "Get in." I opened the orange car door enthusiastically. I strapped the seatbelt quickly excited for a ride in the Eclipse.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me when he got in the car as well. I shrugged not caring. "Anywhere." He nodded his head and shifted the gear to reverse. "Then shall I show you how fast this car can go?" He asked me. I nodded quickly.

The drive was exhilarating and I could still feel the effects after we were at the school. Yuzu ran up to us and tackled me to the ground. "I was so worried!" She shouted loudly. I shook my head slightly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well when we were heading to the hospital I got a ride with Toushirou. He was so ruthless on the road." She complained. I looked up at the standing Toushirou. He smirked and shrugged casually.

"Oh…kay." I drew the word out. "Can you get off of me? I have homework to get to and stuff to do." Yuzu smiled apologetic. "Sure!" She pulled herself up and helped me off the ground. I dusted off my cloths. "Thanks."

Toushirou, Yuzu, and I all walked to the Class C dorms. Yuzu bind us a good day and left us two standing there. "So shall I help you on your homework, number two?" Toushirou smirked. I narrowed my eyes. "I well take that spot from you."

"I sure you will."

I watched the next few weeks pass by extremely slowly and every bit a dull. The downside was the every day Toushirou turned away from me. He grew more distant and I feared that one day he would dump me for good. It was weird because the first week I had gotten back we were close, heck, closer than before..but now I wasn't sure.

Like, if we met in the hallway he wouldn't look at me, or when he did, it was a guilty and angry look at the same time. I was throughly confused. As well as everyone else. It seemed it wasn't just me that had noticed but our friends from Class A and some from B and C.

Today was another day like that.

Walking down the hall, my head turned towards the roof. In my hands I carried my school books and some other random papers needed for class. I wasn't paying any attention like usually. Of course who does pat attention in High School expect for Yamada-san but that kid was beyond strange. So of course, since I wasn't paying attention I ran right into _dear_ Toushirou.

"Karin!?" Raising my eyebrow, I scolded deeply with my hands on my hips just to cause more effect.

"And why is that, when we see each other for the first time in a while and you say my name, that you looked beyond shocked and surprised to see me here?" Toushirou grabbed my fallen books, shoved them in my hands, then ran off.

Before I let him get to far I grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall adjacent to us. "And where do you think you are going." I hissed.

Toushirou chuckled nervously. I knew now that whatever was bugging him about me was serious. He only ever chuckled when he was really worried and nervous. And I have come to know that this opportunity is really rare.

"Karin..." He finally spoke, his husk voice interrupting my annoying shrill of thoughts. "I am sorry, but I think we need..."

"...Need some space right?" I smiled; which of course was fake. Sure I don't cry (much, actually not at all) but that didn't mean I was just going to show my hurt to him. I, Karin, never showed any weakness to anyone. Not even to the now ex-boyfriend in front of me.

"Yeah actually. It's just that right now your face is rather close and I don't want people getting ideas." He paused, "As well, I think we need to talk in private."

"Wait, you aren't breaking up with me?" Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "Breaking up with you? Where did you get that idea?"

I laughed nervously replying. "No where..."

"Back to the issue at hand, you need to back up a bit so we can find a secluded room." Slowly I allowed my brain to catch up with the situation.

"Then what about your room or mine. I am sure no one will walk in." I watched him shake his head negatively.

"I can't." He looked down the hallway. "There are just to many things that could lead to something."

"What are you talking about Toush." I skeptically spoke.

"I mean that whenever I am near you I just want to hold you, and I am afraid that if I am in one of our rooms I would," He glanced down the hallway again. "take advantage of you or something."

"Oh, so is that why you have been avoiding me?" I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Yeah." He muttered. Even though he told me to pull away, I didn't. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend happily. "I know you would never take advantage of me, plus I would never let you. So that means you can kiss, touch, love; not the active way, all you want."

"Thank god. I thought that if I had avoided you any longer then maybe I would have never been normal again." Toushirou wrapped his ams securely around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his heavy breath skim down the back of my neck.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled in his ear. He shivered and whispered something similar in my ear. "If I ever go to far please knock me out." I grinned.

"You can count on me..."

"Karin-chan!" Toushirou hesitantly let go of me so my incoming sister could hug me. "Yamada-san just broke up with me!"

Sometime last week, or whenever we got back (I wasn't counting nor caring), Yuzu and Yamada-san had gotten together. It was, of course, after we beat him up. He was to afraid and shy to ask her out. When he finally did, and she accepted of course, the two were on cloud nine all time. However I had a sneaking suspicion that Mizurio like her. A lot. After the two began dating he got extremely jealous and depressed.

"Yuzu, why did he dump you?" I mumbled into the weeping sister's hair. I heard a muffled, 'I don't know.'

I nodded towards the door hoping Toushirou would get the hint. Hopefully he would go find out for me, while I, unfortunately, take care of my sister. Sure she was there for me, but I still a little uncomfortable about these sisterly bonds and the troubles of boys. Heck, I was struggling to keep my own relationship working.

Toushirou nodded grimly. I laughed inwardly; of course laughing outwardly would hurt Yuzu's feelings, when he tried to kiss my check or somewhere on my face but couldn't get pass the crying twin. Inwardly, I imagined a sad Toushirou kicking at the ground in frustration. Grinning, I walked Yuzu to the couch. I am sure if anyone walked in I would look like a complete arse, because I wasn't tending to my twin thoughtfully in her condition. But truthfully, I don't (always, and note I say always) care what people think about me.

"Karin-chan, _sob_, what am I going, _cough, hiccup_, do?" I patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Hopefully tell me what is wrong?" I tested hopefully. Feeling a defiant nod on my shoulder I pulled her away and sat her, gently, beside me.

"Well you see...

"_Yuzu, may I ask you something?" I giggled lightly. Mizurio-kun's face twisted at my giggle. Of course, I knew this was expected as he was standing in the hallway with his boxers. How he got to my dorm area I didn't really care about._

"_Sure Mizuiro-kun, what can I do for you?" I giggled again. He was to adorable in his heart print boxers. I was, though I hate to think about this, surprised that he actually had some kind of body figure. He was actually very toned, however not Toushirou tone way. I only knew this because of my previous friends and their obsession with him, but Mizuiro-kun had a swimmers body. _

"_I was actually dared to come here in this." That explained a lot. "And I was wondering if I could stay in your room until they come with my clothes two hours later. Unfortunately." Mizuiro-kun kicked at the ground shyly. _

_Of course I knew he liked me. He told me a couple of days before. Actually he confessed when Karin-chan was in the hospital, but I rejected him. Well I just didn't give him my answer. I liked him, but I like Yamada-san way better. _

"_Sure, go ahead." I smiled. Mizuiro smiled happily and plopped down on my pink bed. Mizuiro sat their silently bringing in an awkward silence. It had been like this ever since he confessed. I wasn't sure though if I was also a cause. I might have been. _

"_So how's life going with you?" He asked me silently. I shrugged, "It is still in balance." He nodded slowly and the silence filled in again. _

"_Uh, what about yourself?" I asked awkwardly. I always thought these type of questions were way to used. _

_He nodded, "I am, uh, good I guess. Balanced, you know." I giggled in my hand. _

_I am not to sure what happened here but the silence lifted and we both began talking viciously and having fun. I was so happy that the silence was gone and that we surpassed the awkward stage. However, it was when he fell on top of me by accident that the silence entrapped us again. He sat upon me, hands by my head, and his breath against my face. _

"_Sorry." He mumbled. _

"_Ah, don't worry about it was an accident." _

_We both tilted our heads and the loud crash outside, actually in my doorway, my door. Yamada-san stood there, his face blank except that his eyes where inflamed with rage. I pushed Mizuiro off of myself and ran after Yamada-san. _

"And that's what happened..." Yuzu sobbed in front of me. I hugged her gently, I guess that is what you call it. "Did you try to tell him what was wrong?" I asked.

I always thought Mizuiro was the idiot but it turns out that they both are idiots. Though I still surprised that Yamada-san is a idiot. Of all people. Now the important thing is to find a way to beat up Yamada-san for what he did to Yuzu. Though I can't help feeling that Mizurio may be better for her. However, with the way Mizuiro is I am sure he would dump her for another person. Considering he is a play boy and that he likes older women, and I know that Yuzu is way younger than him. Sigh, this girl has to many admirers.

"Karin-chan, what should I do?" I looked at the ground then back at her. "I think you consult someone that is not me. Yuzu, you know how I am with this kind of stuff."

Yuzu looked at me with shocked and tearful eyes. I groaned. She always did this. Those damn puppy eyes. "I am sorry Yuzu." I spoke guiltily. "I can't help you."

"Maybe you and Yamada-san should talk to each other and sort everything out. I am sure he is just insecure about himself, I mean it took him forever to ask you out. That kid is just shy for his own good."

I wonder what Toushirou would be like all shy. I had to admit a shy Toushirou would be so adorable. I almost wanted to squeal aloud right now. From the corner of my Yuzu sat quietly, kicking the ground. That would be the reason why I did not want to squeal out loud.

"Yuzu, Yamada-san just needs a bit of time, though I feel he has had enough time lately. I think you should just go talk to him and get the misunderstanding cleared up as quickly as possible. I also think you should figure out your feelings and where everyone is placed in them."

"See Karin-chan. You can have some good advice. I hope you and Toushirou remain...happy..." Yuzu ended with a burst of tears. I patted her head gently then ushered her out of the room. "Go talk to him."

She nodded and broke into a cute little run. My head brought up images of a shy Toushirou and a girl-y me standing in front of each other. This time I couldn't help myself; I laughed so hard I started to cry. Wiping the tears away I grabbed the forgotten books and walked down the hallway.

"Where was I going again..." I muttered. "I can't believe I forgot where I was heading off to!" I yelled. People around me (the few there) laughed in their hands but silenced themselves when I glared at each of them.

"Stupid busybodies!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three weeks later...I wish. It had only been three days and yet there was enough drama to lift the school to the sky. Which, now that I think about it, makes no sense. Where in the douche am I hearing these things!

Ugh, why is it that when one thing happens it triggers everything. After Yuzu came to me crying, Rin confessed to me that he like Yuzu and that he was going to go after her, if Yamada-san and her don't get together again. And then I met up with Toushirou who told me he was leaving for three weeks in two weeks time, because he was nominated to do this project for our school. So that severely depressed me. Because of this he wasn't able to be with me until it was over with because he needed to concentrate on the project and with me around I would be a huge distraction. Damn him! Damn this school! Damn this drama!

"How can I trust you!"

"I don't know, but you can trust me!" Someone's voice cried out. Oh snap, that's Yuzu voice!

Around the corner, Yamada-san and Yuzu were arguing, this time it was more intense. I am guessing Yuzu took my advice and went to talk to him... but why did you wait three days!

"After I walk in with you and Mizuiro together. Him almost naked!" Yamada-san's normally quiet voice rose to a normal inside voice. "Yuzu, I am sorry but maybe we don't belong together after all." Yamada-san cried slightly. Yuzu shook her head and latched onto his arm.

"Why are you not listening to me... I am telling the truth!" Yuzu cried out. Yamada-san looked down at her sadden. If he was any other guy would just fling her away, but even in the midst of a battle, Yamada-san gently pulled her off himself.

"Yuzu-chan, don't make this any harder for me." Yamada-san's eyes watered, his voice wavering. "I can't forget what I saw..."

"Please..." Yuzu pleaded.

Finally, I knew I had to intervene. "Hey baka!" I yelled at wannabe doctor. "Listen to her! I know she isn't telling any lies! I had actually called her that day and she told me that Mizurio was kicked out his room with nothing on." A lie. A necessary lie though.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded my head. I knew that this kid would listen to reason, especially if it is from someone's else mouth.

"Really." I spoke again, confirming all his hopes. Yuzu smiled knowingly and thankful. "Now both of you apologize to each other and make up. If I find out that you didn't and something else goes wrong I will hurt you!" I shook my fist at the both of them. They smiled and nodded.

I walked away feeling satisfied with my good deed. Though now I am vaguely aware I was acting very mother like. It was almost like the two of them were my children fighting over each others and other people's affection. Though it would make them doing something really bad. Incest. I shuddered. If I ever have children I hope I do not have a girl and guy and they fall in love with each other. Heck, hopefully I don't have two guys that are gay...with each other. Ugh, that would be scary.

I wonder if Toushirou and me ever get married, if we would have kids. I think they would look so cute. I would hope one had his looks. If they didn't I would keep having children until I got one that did. Okay, that would be really harsh and all that but that child would be so lucky. I would name him... Hideyoshi. Written with excellence and good luck.

I think I am going to go and tell that to Toushirou. Just to see his reaction. But I am not allowed to see him...oh well, a break is deserved.

"Toushi!"

Again I came at a bad time. Toushirou was in his pajama bottoms with no top. His hair in every direction and his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Karin?" He mumbled.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked semi-shyly. He nodded and let me into his room silently closing the door behind him.

"What did you want Karin? You know I am busy." I shrugged and sat on his messy bed. I leaned my head against the pillow and turned on my side.

"What do you think of the name, Hideyoshi?" I asked giddy.

"It's a name. Why are you asking me this?" He leaned against his door, his eyes drooping slightly. I rolled over to look at the roof.

"Well, I was thinking we should name our child that." I heard a thump and light ow. I sat up quickly and looked at my boyfriend on the ground.

"Wh-hat!?" He exclaimed. "I mean how is it possible you are pr... I mean we haven't even had se...?" I laughed lowly.

"I am not pregnant. I just though if we ever do have a family, and I do mean hopefully, that we should name him Hideyoshi."

Toushirou pushed himself of the ground and walked over to me. "Karin, I don't think I should promise something like that to you. How do we know we are still going to be together when the time does come? It's not that I don't want us to be together for the rest of our lives, but realistically, that is a long ways away. For heaven's sake we are only 16!"

"Don't worry I know this, but I am still hoping. Is that bad?" I pouted to tease him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. Leaning back he rested his head on his pillow, my head on his chest.

"Then I shall hope with you." I smiled and chuckled. "I can't believe you said something so overused, and corny."

"Yeah, but if I didn't then how would you understand my true feelings." I nodded. Yawning, I snuggled closer into him.

"So, what brought up the child name and future?"

"Well, I had acted like a mother when I put Yamada-san and Yuzu together again." I paused. "That sounded like a nursery rhyme."

"Yamada-san and Yuzu sat on a wall. They both had a great fall. All of Karin's men tried to put them together again." I mumbled off.

"Random..." I vaguely heard my boyfriend mutter. "I guess..."

"'Night." I muttered.

"Idiot, its still the afternoon."

"I like you a lot." I muttered. I hid my face into him.

"Same here..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry, that it took so long to update...I am ashamed of myself. And who knows how long it will take to update again. I feel like crying. Thank you everyone who stuck with me during this ever so long writers block. Now I need to think of something for the next chapter... great!!!!!

Poll Stats.

Hana-chan, Yamada-san  
Kida Ookami, WatermelonPrincess, Moon Of Jupiter, ShikallllTema, Bloomer123, Otaku Nayami, Sonata Ann

Total : 7

Rin

Hinata'sbf, broken-alice94,

Total : 2

Jinta  
Dreamergirl667

Total : 1

Mizuiro  
celestreal

Total : 1

So, I guess so far Hana-chan is winning. It doesn't really matter to me, I think she is adorable with any of them. Though I think in this story her and Mizuiro would look cute. But this is all up to you guys.

Now, I think Ichigo, when officially introduced for a lengthy time (hopefully) will mostly be with Rukia.

Thank you for every one who reviewed in Chapter 4. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

I also apologize that it isn't as long as the others, usually I have them 16 pages but this one only made the 8 page mark, including this author note.

Disclaimer: Not owning anything.


	6. The Girl That Shouldn't

_Private Academy_

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously in chapter 5:

_When I told the doctors the next day I had gotten my memories back they congratulated, before asking me if there were someone coming in at night. I denied it straight out and asked why would they think that. Apparently there were some people complaining they heard screaming and a man's voice. I told them they were insane, or I was just talking in my sleep, probably._

_--_

"_Yeah actually. It's just that right now your face is rather close and I don't want people getting ideas." He paused, "As well, I think we need to talk in private."_

"_Wait, you aren't breaking up with me?" Toushirou narrowed his eyes. "Breaking up with you? Where did you get that idea?"_

_I laughed nervously replying. "No where..." _

"_Back to the issue at hand, you need to back up a bit so we can find a secluded room." Slowly I allowed my brain to catch up with the situation. _

"_Then what about your room or mine. I am sure no one will walk in." I watched him shake his head negatively. _

"_I can't." He looked down the hallway. "There are just to many things that could lead to something." _

"_What are you talking about Toush." I skeptically spoke. _

_--_

"_Karin-chan, sob, what am I going, cough, hiccup, do?" I patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Hopefully tell me what is wrong?" I tested hopefully. Feeling a defiant nod on my shoulder I pulled her away and sat her, gently, beside me. _

_--_

_Finally, I knew I had to intervene. "Hey baka!" I yelled at wannabe doctor. "Listen to her! I know she isn't telling any lies! I had actually called her that day and she told me that Mizurio was kicked out his room with nothing on." A lie. A necessary lie though._

"_Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded my head. I knew that this kid would listen to reason, especially if it is from someone's else mouth._

_--_

"_I am not pregnant. I just though if we ever do have a family, and I do mean hopefully, that we should name him Hideyoshi." _

_Toushirou pushed himself of the ground and walked over to me. "Karin, I don't think I should promise something like that to you. How do we know we are still going to be together when the time does come? It's not that I don't want us to be together for the rest of our lives, but realistically, that is a long ways away. For heaven's sake we are only 16!" _

"_Don't worry I know this, but I am still hoping. Is that bad?" I pouted to tease him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. Leaning back he rested his head on his pillow, my head on his chest. _

_--_

"_'Night." I muttered. _

"_Idiot, its still the afternoon." _

"_I like you a lot." I muttered. I hid my face into him. _

"_Same here..."_

Chapter 6: The Girl That Shouldn't

_Timeskip  
2 weeks later_

I skipped happily down the hallway, my boyfriend giggling his hand wrapped in mine. Gasping I stopped quickly. "Toushi! There's a monster!" We both pulled back loud gasps escaping our mouths.

"It's a Yuzusaurian! And it is with the Sunflower!" I pulled out my locket and pressed into the middle.

"Calling upon the mystical powers of the three heavenly guardians. Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Hideyoshi, and Kuchiki Rukia! I unlock!" The locket glowed a bright orange followed by teal and then purple.

Ribbons surrounded my body and I could feel my new outfit forming onto my bare skin. The flash ended with the me twirling and landing in a 'I got you' pose.

"Calling upon the mystical powers of the three heavenly swords, Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, and Hyourinmaru! I unlock!" My white haired boyfriend yelled.

Holding a long silver sword, a white haori billowing, and this amazing black moon in the sky, I knew Toushi's transformation was finished.

"Karin! Lets go!"

"Right..."

....

"Dammit Karin, stop kicking me!" I sat up suddenly. "Take that Sunflower!" I punched my fist in front of me.

I felt the temperature drop slightly. I gulped and opened my eyes to teal green eyes. Blood seeped from his nose and his eyes was blacking.

"Karin..." I gulped and backed into the head board.

"Look Toushirou, I am really sorry. You know I didn't mean to do anything." I watch him push his nose in place (it wasn't broken, it was close, but wasn't broken) and wipe the blood away. He crawled towards me and hovered by my face.

"Karin, I think you may need to be punished." I shook my head. Toushirou smirked and turned his hands to fists and placed them by my temple. Using the knuckles of his pointer fingers he pushed against my temple and rubbed in a circular motion.

"Aw, stop it!" I grabbed his hands and pushed them onto the bed then secured them with my hands. I glared at his 'innocent' face.

"That hurt." I hissed.

"Yeah, and you almost broke my nose and gave me a black eye!" He leaned in closer and hissed.

"Yeah but yours was intentional, mine was pure accidental." I grinned and closed my eyes. "So therefore, you are wrong and I am right."

"Says who?" I opened my eyes and locked them with shorty in front of me. His eyes though were not angry but rather showing some different emotion. I don't which one though.

"Says me."

"So, then, you are wrong not me. Only people who are guilty believe they are in the right, so that makes you wrong and me right."

"Then that makes no sense seeing as you are also stating you are in the right and I am not, so I guess it states that you are in the wrong because you assume you are in the right when you are actually in the wrong. So then that would make me in the right then the wrong then the right again, but than that would also make me in the wrong because I am stating I am in the right...and now I am confused."

Toushirou blinked. "You ruined the argument." He kissed my forehead lightly then tugged his hands from my now-loose grip. "Go get dressed, or you'll miss your first class."

"I don't want to go to school today. Can I call in sick." I pleaded with the teenager stretching (which because he wasn't wearing a shirt, I could see all the muscles move accordingly. It was very sexy.).

"No, you must go to school." He grabbed his cloths and walked into the bathroom. "Now hurry and get dressed into your uniform."

"I can't." I yelled back. This is where I was glad him and me where the only people in this hallway.

"Why not!" He yelled back just as loud. "That's because today is wear anything day, and my uniform is really dirty." I looked at the blood on the shelve. "And it's your fault."

He walked out the bathroom, hair wet and his body freshly dressed. The only off thing was his eye. The one eye that was black and blue. "Then go to your room and change."

"But what if someone sees me leaving the room." I paused. "They could be thinking of something dirty."

"Fine then borrow something of mine." He groaned. I cheered and headed to his drawers. "So what can I borrow?" I asked cautiously. I was afraid to open a drawer and see is underwear. Though I guess I have seen them on him. But that's not the point.

"Here." I looked up just to get a mouthful of cloths. "Now go change in the bathroom before I leave without you." I nodded seriously.

I looked at my stomach again. It was bare. Because of the accident I missed my chance to go and get my belly button pierced. "Hey, Toushirou, don't forget you promised to take me and get my belly button pierced!" I yelled through the door. I heard no reply.

"If you left I am going to severely hurt you!" I paused. "Though if you aren't hear then how would you hear me tell you that, so doesn't it make the whole point of me threatening you pointless." I added as an afterthought.

"I am just going to finish changing." I mumbled. I picked up the white blouse shirt and the blue wife-beater. "Nice choice."

I left the room a few minutes later holding my pants up and feeling much like a smart gangster. Remembering, stereotyping and pigeonholing is very bad.

"Toushirou?" I called out to the empty room. "I am borrowing a belt." I muttered to myself. I walked to his closet and opened it looking for a belt inside. Grabbing the closest one and looped it threw the pant loops and securely tightening it.

Sighing I backed out the door and shut it. I turned around and came face to face with Toushirou hugging another girl. My mind shut down and I walked on.

"Sorry of interrupting..." I paused in mid-step. "Hold on! That's my boyfriend! Why am I apologizing!" I clawed at my hair. Turning around I stared at the beauty hugging him. She had long black hair, and bright brown eyes. Her bangs were pulled back and pinned to the top of her head.

The girl broke apart from my boyfriend and smiled. "Hitsu-chan! I missed you."

"Midori?" Toushirou stared dumbfounded at the girl. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered. "Didn't Rangiku call you?" She smiled innocently. Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "I thought the two of you hated each other?"

"I really don't understand why though..." The girl named Midori pouted.

"That doesn't answer why you are here." He asked softly. I gaped. He never used that tone with me. "It's about my boyfriend..." Her brown eyes teared up and slowly leaked from her eyes. "He didn't..."

I think she sensed my presence because she turned around and wiped her tears. Laughing cutely she spoke, "Oh my, I am sorry you had to see that. Are you Hitsu-chan's friend? You are really quite pretty, though I think girl's clothes would look better." She giggled. I turned my eyes past her to Toushirou. His head was turned away from mine and was directing his eyes away from me.

"Uh, yeah we are friends. We are both in Class A, so I planning to walk to the class with him, but I guess he is, uh, busy. I'll see you later..." I smiled lightly. "It was uh, nice to meet you..."

"Midori. Hanaki Midori."

"Midori, then." I muttered to myself. "I'll see you after school Toushirou...Hitsugaya-kun..." I added as an afterthought.

"I can't. I need to work on my project for the representation." I nodded, tears beginning to form. "Oh, okay. Then whenever."

I walked down the hallway slowly then bolted when I hit the corner. I could feel whatever tears form drop. They didn't last long. Maybe about 3 seconds then they stopped, and so did my running. Sighing I looked at the silver 'A' on the door. "I guess I should just head in then..."

Opening the door, everyone cheered congratulations. I blinked then turned my head slightly. "Congrats'? On what?"

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Izuru looked behind me. "I don't care." The three boys moved there faces to mine and watched me look down at the ground. "Schiffer-san! I think we need to go and beat up young Hitsugaya! It seems he may have done something bad!"

Sciffer-san looked up from his book and walked over to me. It still amazed me how he walked with grace and elegance in every step. Almost like a dance. He looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head side to side.

"It seems he did." His voice still savvy and smooth. At that moment Toushirou himself walked into the room. Now I was at first worried he would get mad that Sciffer-san had his hand on my cheek, but nothing happened. He looked at the hand then at me then he just walked over to the couch.

The three obnoxious boys and Sciffer-san watched his footsteps and and his movements closely. "Hey, Hitsugaya, did you know Karin kissed another boy just now. And you'll never guess who, Sciffer-san!" Kon laughed evilly.

"Yeah, and then she was all over Mizuiro kissing his neck and what not." Izuru added.

"But not before she sat in Izuru's lap and played with his hair." Mizuiro added.

We all waited for his reaction, but nothing happened. I didn't care who saw, but I couldn't help let those few tears out.

"I can't believe you Toushirou! That, Midori girl comes and you just forget all about me! This girl should have no placement in your hear-!" I was cut off but Toushirou's hand slammed by my face. "I don't care what you do with this idiots, but never insult Midori!" I gasped and punched my hand into his face. His lip cracked and blood trickled down his face.

"That should go well with that black eye!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my dropped bag and turned to the door behind me. "Thank you guys for trying but this jerk doesn't care anymore!"

"That's a lie Karin!" The now proclaimed jerk called after me. I paused in my steps and swung around to him and marched up to his face. "Really prove it! Tell me that girl means nothing compared to me! Tell me that you will always like me better than that girl!"

"I can't do that." He mumbled.

"Good, because then this makes it easier! We are officially over with Hitsugaya Toushirou!" I stomped into the hallway and with one more harsh whisper I left him behind in the prestigious Class A room.

The students down the hallway in Class B walked out of their room and were currently watching my every move. I growled loudly and slammed the door behind them. It was opened a few seconds later by the trio (Izuru, Mizuiro, and Kon) and Sciffer-san. Sciffer-san grabbed my bag and walked beside me silently. Mizuiro stopped in front of me and motioned for me to get on his back. I climbed on and rested my tear-stricken face against his back. Kon and Izuru walked in front like bodyguards.

"Thanks guys." I muttered weakly. I couldn't see their faces but something told me that they were smiling sadly. Expect for Sciffer-san, but I think I could still feel that he was angry and upset by Toushirou's actions.

They brought me to Class C so I could be with my sister. When we entered the classroom; actually I stayed out of the classroom only two of the trio went in. Yuzu rushed out of the classroom and motioned for Mizuiro to put me down. I felt his head shake slightly and heard Kon whisper something serious to Yuzu.

"Let's go to her room then." Yuzu spoke. I think the group agreed because we continued walking in the direction towards my room.

"Put her down." A voice halted us. I raised my head and rested it on Mizuiro's shoulder. Kon and Izuru were glaring at Toushirou in front of us with Yuzu holding my hand and Sciffer-san still holding my bag.

"Give us a good reason." Kon shrugged. Izuru whispered something to Kon who in return nodded. "There is no reason, so move out of the way."

"No, there is a reason." Toushirou yelled out.

"Hey, Mizuiro let me down." I spoke confidently. The two in front turned their heads in shock. "Are you sure?" Mizurio asked me, ignoring his partners in crime and humiliation.

"Yeah." Surely enough he set me down gently. "Thanks." I muttered. I walked past Sciffer-san because I knew he would not stop me like Yuzu would.

Standing in front of Toushirou I asked him what the possible reason would be. "Because we both know we like each other." He answered.

I pushed him against the wall. "But who is more important? Her or me?" He looked away. Then faced me again. "She needs me." I pushed myself off of him. "She needs you." I muttered.

"Then I guess I am nothing!" I made to hit him but someone else fist beat me to it. I followed the arm to the owner and was shocked to see Rukia standing behind me. Rukia, is and has been my brother's girlfriend for 6 years now. They had met when they both were young and soon they got together young as well. And behind her was my brother, his eyes narrowed and pointed directly at Toushirou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I looked at my notes in front of me and sighed. All over them Toushirou's name was written and sometimes there were some comics of him. My favorite comic is the one ten pages before this page. On it held a four panel strip, where I was killing of Midori. The last panel though sadden me. Toushirou was drawn with his back away from me and Midori's body in his hands. The comic me was crying.

I looked at the board to take the notes down for once. I needed to forget about him. It had been 4 months since he left me and this school. Everyone was surprised when he suddenly announced he was leaving this school. I was told this indirectly. After I dumped him I avoided him, expect that one hallway incident.

I looked at the ring on my middle finger. It was the same color of Toushirou's eyes. I had found it in his jeans pocket that day. I wore it on my middle finger to remind myself of who I really hated, but still loved dearly.

It was only two hours later when they finally told me who Midori was.

**Flashback**

_We were all siting on my bed in silence. I had only just finished crying for ten minutes before I stopped. Everyone was face forward and dazed out. _

"_What do you guys what to do?"I asked semi-cheerfully. Rin stood up and slapped me across the cheek. "You just dumped your boyfriend, how can you ask us what to do!?" _

_I stood up enraged at my best friend. "I'm sorry but this is how I deal with this type of stuff!" I pushed him. He, enraged, as well pushed me back. _

"_Stop it!" Ichigo yelled out. We both turned and glared at him. "We know you are all angry but taking it out on others is no way to handle this situation." Guilty, we both sat on the bed and shut up. _

"_Actually, I know what we can do." Mizuiro spoke from the silence. He raised his head and looked at me calmly. "I can tell you how this situation became like this."_

_Kon chuckled sadly, "We know how it came to this." Mizuiro shook his head. "No you don't. You need to background information about Midori first." _

"_Then tell away." Rukia frowned. I nodded curious and angry. _

"_Then this is how it is..." Mizuiro began._

"_When Hitsugaya was fourteen he met this girl at this school. It turns out her boyfriend was a teacher for the elementary division. This girl was Hanaki Midori. She had run into Hitsugaya crying about her boyfriend neglecting her from something completely insignificant. Hitsugaya comforted her unaware he had slowly fallen in love with her."_

"_So they continued seeing each other, until one day Hitsugaya enraged with her kissed her and confessed to her. Midori laughed and chuckled and spoke like it never happen. The next day she had disappeared. I later found out that she and run to him a couple of times and cried to him." _

"_So basically, when she appears old feelings arise?" Izuru asked. Mizuiro nodded then shook his head. "But he also feels like he obligated to help her out and so that also leads to this complication. What I am surprised about is that he completely neglected Karin because of it." _

_Rin nodded. "You could tell he really liked Karin a lot. I wonder why he acted like that." The group feel in silence around me. _

_I sighed and brought out the ring in my pocket. "See this, this ring now significances my forgotten past with him, I shall wear it on my middle finger and always remember how I hate him. So when I see him again, I will hit him with this hand and this finger." _

**Currently**

"Kurosaki?! Wake up from your daydream and head down to the office!" I nodded quickly and packed my stuff up and bolted out of my Math class with Mizuiro and Kon's eyes following my movements worriedly.

After the incident with Toushirou everyone in Class A had become something like a family. They all protected me from Toushirou's wrath after Rukia had punched him, and they all sat with me throughout the incidents following. We were like a close knitted family of brothers and one sister.

I opened the office door silently and stood in front of the receptionists desk. The lady smiled and pointed to the principals door. I walked calmly to the door and knocked softly. I opened the door and stood in front of the principals desk.

The old man motioned for me to sit down at the chair. He waited until I had sat down before he spoke. "I am sure you know that the project to represent our school didn't happen at all, and I am very disappointed in Hitsugaya Toushirou because of that. But this term I need someone else to do the representation, and I was hoping you would be able to."

"Are you sure? What about someone else in Class A, maybe someone who has done it before?" I cautiously asked, trying not to offend him.

"The thing is Karin, only Hitsugaya Toushirou has done it before. And before he left this school he told me that you should do the next project. He said some good things about you. Though the fact is that you are first in this school also means you get to do it."

"What about Sciffer-san? He is in second position." I tried again. The principal shook his large head, "He can't because he is in his final year at this school. He needs to concentrate on the finals coming up. Karin-chan, you are the only one who can do it."

I sighed, "Yeah, sure, I guess I'll do it."

"Good, so could you consult to Hitsugaya Toushirou for any details." The principal shooed me out of his office.

"Yeah like I would do that." I muttered to myself. I threw a smile to the receptionist before I shut the door soundly.

"So what in seven hells am I to do?" I called out in agony.

I glanced at the clock. I guess it is about time to meet with the guys in Class A room. I might as well head over there. A few days after the incident, everyone had decided to meet in the classroom because they were worried about me back then. After that it just became a habit to come to the classroom and chill and watch television until the next class bell rang.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked confidently to the classroom. Any students in the hallway would look at me in awe because of my status in the school. Once you became a Class A student and were number one, everyone was either jealous or wanted your autograph.

It seemed to me more people actually wanted to pity me because of the incident. It seemed when our fight in the hallway broke out, every student watched or passed the information along. And I also have heard that some people still mistake what happen as something different.

Some people were actually saying that I wanted to become number one so I went and grabbed some people to beat up Toushirou to get his position. There were also rumors stating me and Ichigo were secretly in love so he went and beat up on Toushirou who was madly in love with me. That one always grossed me and Ichigo out.

I looked at the ring one more time and sighed. I hate that I still remember the feeling of his kiss on my lips or own my forehead. I can still remember his smell, and the way his body held onto mine at nighttime. I can recall everything and every time I did, I began to feel more and more angry and depressed.

I feel that maybe I should have went back and pulled them apart when I first saw her. That I should have clearly stated we were dating and I didn't appreciate the way she was touching my man. I should have spoke clearly, I should have acted tougher, I should have never let him go on that day. I should have run out the door and stopped him from leaving the school. I should have loved him more. Never mention anything in the future. Never force him into letting me do something. I should have never expected anything from him. And maybe I should have never met him.

My feet stopped walking and I leaned against the wall. I brought my legs to my chest and tucked my head downwards. My heart was beating slower and I felt the vomit come up. I found sitting in this position actually helped me when I wanted to throw up. I sighed and brought my phone out. Sending a quick text to Mizuiro so they wouldn't worry about me, I laid my head back against my knees.

"I take back what I said about never meeting him." I muttered a few times. I am really glad I did. I said to myself this time. I would never regret meeting him, I should have never thought about it all.

"Please forgive me, Toushirou. Trio, Sciffer-san, Yuzu and Sunflower (Yamada-san's new name), Rin, Ichigo, Ishida, everyone." I still love that jerk! I still really love him, but I have to hate him.

I pull out my hand and glanced at the ring. I shouldn't be wearing this. It's isn't even mine and I have no right to be wearing it. Wait, why should I care! I pushed myself from the ground and raised my head. I need to be happy because I have so many people that care about me. One person should never ever influence this decision. Especially if they are not here at all.

Nodding my head I turned down the hallway and confidently walked towards my family at the head of the hallway. I am proud of what I have now and not what I had. I muttered to myself. This was my mantra know a days, and I really loved it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of Chapter.

So...what did you think?

(dodges incoming rocks) It was needed! Okay I lied...it was a spur of the moment, but I thought, hey why not use it to develop every bodies character and to add some conflict. Though I have no idea how I am going to get everyone back together and forgive him again.

Sigh, this was the only thing I could think of to have in this chapter... I am such an idiot, but truthfully this is so far my favorite chapter of all! The ending that is! I think I really developed Karin's character right there.

Woot for me! Especially since I for passed the barrier of writer's block and came up with this!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story last chapters, and thanks to those who review this chapter!

Disclaimer: why bother? I don't own anything! Not even the plot ideas! I am sure they were already done somewhere.

(I have a request. Does anyone want to draw me a picture of Karin in this chapter? I would but...I sadly have no scanner and it kills me everyday. Thank you!)

JTD


	7. The Past, Present, and Maybe the Future

_Private Academy_

_Name is positioned to change at some point._

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Previously in Chapter 6:

_Ribbons surrounded my body and I could feel my new outfit forming onto my bare skin. The flash ended with me twirling and landing in an 'I got you' pose. _

"_Calling upon the mystical powers of the three heavenly swords, Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki, and Hyourinmaru! I unlock!" My white haired boyfriend yelled. _

--

"_Sorry of interrupting..." I paused in mid-step. "Hold on! That's my boyfriend! Why am I apologizing!?" I clawed at my hair. Turning around I stared at the beauty kissing him. She had long black hair, and bright brown eyes. Her bangs were pulled back and pinned to the top of her head. _

_The girl broke apart from my boyfriend and smiled. "Hitsu-chan! I missed you." _

"_Midori?" Toushirou stared dumbfounded at the girl. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered. "Didn't Rangiku call you?" She smiled innocently. Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "I thought the two of you hated each other?" _

_--_

_Sciffer-san looked up from his book and walked over to me. It still amazed me how he walked with grace and elegance in every step. Almost like a dance. He looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head side to side. _

"_It seems he did." His voice still savvy and smooth. At that moment Toushirou himself walked into the room. Now I was at first worried he would get mad that Sciffer-san had his hand on my cheek, but nothing happened. He looked at the hand then at me then he just walked over to the couch. _

_--_

"_Then I guess I am nothing!" I made to hit him but someone else fist beat me to it. I followed the arm to the owner and was shocked to see Rukia standing behind me. Rukia is and has been my brother's girlfriend for 6 years now. They had met when they both were young and soon they got together young as well. And behind her was my brother, his eyes narrowed and pointed directly at Toushirou. _

_--_

"_The thing is Karin, only Hitsugaya Toushirou has done it before. And before he left this school he told me that you should do the next project. He said some good things about you. Though the fact is that you are first in this school also means you get to do it."_

"_What about Sciffer-san? He is in second position." I tried again. The principal shook his large head, "He can't because he is in his final year at this school. He needs to concentrate on the finals coming up. Karin-chan, you are the only one who can do it."_

_I sighed, "Yeah, sure, I guess I'll do it." _

"_Good, so could you consult to Hitsugaya Toushirou for any details." The principal shooed me out of his office. _

_--_

_I feel that maybe I should have went back and pulled them apart when I first saw her. That I should have clearly stated we were dating and I didn't appreciate the way she was touching my man. I should have spoken clearly, I should have acted tougher, and I should have never let him go on that day. I should have run out the door and stopped him from leaving the school. I should have loved him more. Never mention anything in the future. Never force him into letting me do something. I should have never expected anything from him. And maybe I should have never met him._

_My feet stopped walking and I leaned against the wall. I brought my legs to my chest and tucked my head downwards. My heart was beating slower and I felt the vomit come up. Then leave me alone the next second. I found sitting in this position actually helped me when I wanted to throw up. I sighed and brought my phone out. Sending a quick text to Mizuiro so they wouldn't worry about me, I laid my head back against my knees. _

_--_

_I am proud of what I have now and not what I had. I muttered to myself. This was my mantra now days, and I really loved it. _

Chapter 7: The Past, Present, and Maybe the Future

Damn that Toushirou for having his room so close to mine. It always brings up unwanted nightmares and fantasies. Sighing I shuffled the clothing articles in my hands. Tonight Yuzu was going to take me to a club to party and relax before I began this dreaded project. Yuzu had raided my closet previously and realized I had no clothes to wear to this kind of club. So she decided to be the nice one and lend me some cloths. And some rather skimpy cloths.

I opened my bedroom door and silently looked at the plain room. When I was dating Toushirou I had some of his stuff lying around and some pictures of the two of us on my desk. All of those past memories lay in box underneath my bed. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door; this was an old habit. I stripped to my underwear and looked at my plain body in the mirror. My eyes trailed to my belly button. A shiny blue dragon hanging from it. I had just gotten it pierced the other day, or week. I saw this ring and I knew I had to have it. Some thing called out to me to buy it. My hair was still dark black but it hung lower on my head then in the beginning of the school year.

My eyes looked at themselves in the mirror and my mind automatically took in the sight of dull dark blue eyes and slight raccoon eyes. My skin was pale and my body had lost some weight, I was still in the process of gaining that weight back.

I looked at my watch, or both, I always wore two watches on my hand. One was a different time, and then one below was the current time. I groaned; I had spent too much time wishing I had a better body when I should have been getting ready for this night club.

I slipped on the black tank top that stopped before my belly button ring. Grabbing the arm bands, I slipped them up as high as they could go and the placed a silver chain necklace with my ring on it around my neck. Quickly pulling up the short school skirt and the stripped leggings as well. I ran a hand through my hair and tied it in a messy pony tail. I sprayed some body mist and grabbed a pair of sunglasses before I ran out the door.

I met Yuzu at the front entrance and we both high five-d each other and ran towards Mizuiro's sports car. We had both previously asked if we could borrow this black Ferrari from him. He was scared we were going to wreck it but we told him would never wreck something so precious.

We arrived at the night club rather quickly. It seems that Yuzu had become a speed machine now. I chuckled to myself when I remembered when she had first ridden in a fast car.

_The drive was exhilarating and I could still feel the effects after we were at the school. Yuzu ran up to us and tackled me to the ground. "I was so worried!" She shouted loudly. I shook my head slightly. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Well when we were heading to the hospital I got a ride with Toushirou. He was so ruthless on the road." She complained. I looked up at the standing Toushirou. He smirked and shrugged casually._

"What are laughing about?" Yuzu snapped lightly. I laughed again. "Nothing, just reminiscing." Yuzu stopped what she doing and looked at me worried.

"Don't worry; it has nothing to do with Hitsugaya-teme." Lie. That was a lie, and I knew it. Everything was now related to Toushirou in some way.

"Let's hurry up and get into this club!" I faked cheered. Yuzu frowned but smiled anyways. I knew she knew that I was trying to make her feel better and that it would make me feel better if she went along with it.

We walked to the front of the line to the bouncer who saw Yuzu and immediately let her inside. When were safely inside I asked her why he did that.

"Because I use to come here all the time with the owner of this club." She yelled over the music. I nodded. "Who was that?" I yelled back. The lights were going wild and bright flashes made everything seem to slow down.

"Hanakari Jinta." I raised my eyebrow. She nodded and chuckled loudly. I joined in with her and we both let the adrenaline take over our bodies. We went to the counter and order one beer; yet we were underage, but since we got in they automatically assumed we were old enough. I took a sip and immediately placed the beer down. The odor it gave off was strong and the taste even stronger. I proclaimed loudly that I would never drink another beer.

It was only five minutes in when Yuzu was whisked away by a guy to dance on the floor. I watched the way she danced taking note of the do's and do's. I learned what guys like to do and how to move into the next move.

It was during this studying that rather good looking guy came up and asked me to dance. His hands were laced on my waist while he led me roughly to the dance floor. He spun me around and caught my waist again. Because the floor was so packed our bodies were touching each other all the time.

It was weird. Every time he touched me I would feel like I was dirty. I felt like he wasn't good enough to touch me. Maybe this was partial to the fact he was drinking and had hit the almost completely wasted mark, or maybe it was I felt like I was betraying Toushirou whenever the guy laid his hand on me.

Sliding down the stranger's body then back up, the man's hands still on my waist I saw someone I really didn't want to see. Mister Ex himself. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the guy's neck and forced his body to turn around so he covered me from Toushirou's view. But I knew it was too late, because he had stopped dancing when he caught my eyes.

However, I feigned like I didn't know him at all. I winked at him then turned back to my partner. The guy I think though I winked at him because he began to kiss my neck. I was glad at his moment that Yuzu pulled me away, but I knew that now Toushirou knew it was me for real. I grabbed Yuzu's thin wrist and pulled her away from the dance floor and Toushirou's eyes. We sat at the counter and ordered another drink.

"Yuzu, we need to leave." I hissed in her ear.

"Why?" She spoke loudly taking a sip of her beer. "Because my ex is here." Yuzu's eyes widened and she turned around to the floor.

"Where?" She searched for the bright haired teen. "I don't know now, but I know he is here, and because you saved me, he knows for sure it is me here."

I was terrified to face him again. I though if he saw me he would yell at me, or he would say something to make me even more upset. But I was terrified that if he did come that I would evidently fall in love with him again. I whined in my throat when I saw mister ex hugged the girl he was with then come over to the bar.

I pointed him out to Yuzu who widened her eyes in shock and pulled me away from the bar. We had successful made it out of the bar before he saw us move away. Well, I believed that anyways. But we were both shocked when he was sitting on the hood of Mizuiro's car.

Good, he was so hot. He had his hair slicked back with a few pieces hanging down. He wore a black polo shirt and blue shinnies. On his wrist were two watches like me, but on the other hand and red butterfly hanging around his neck on a silver chain. That was when I noticed that he had a light trace of black eyeliner on his eyes. Oh my god, was he hot or what.

I shook my head, and narrowed my eyes at him. "You know this called stalking." Toushirou shrugged. "I could get a restraining order." He pushed of the car his tall lean body walking over to me. My eyes widened and I looked at Yuzu for help.

She was talking rapidly on the phone in a panic to someone. She mouthed someone's name and I nodded. I backed away from the incoming Toushirou. I needed to stall for time. I had to wait until Sciffer-san arrived.

"What do you want Hitsugaya-teme!?" I called out loudly. Toushirou stopped his advance and glared at the ground.

"I hate when you call me by my last name." He whispered. That was when I snapped.

"What should it matter to you what I call you!? Personally, I believe that your last name is fitting for you, actually I believe not using your name is even better!" I screamed at him.

"I can't believe you!" I continued. "You still want to me to call you Toushirou after everything you did! Do you know how much you hurt me?!"

"I am proud of what I have now and not what I had." I spoke loudly. "And I miss what I use to need." I finished to myself. "But I don't need you! So leave me alone!"

"Karin-"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. Tears were streaming quietly down my face.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Yeah, but only if you stop calling me Chibi-sama." I stood up. "Then what do I call you? I refuse Hitsugaya-sama or anything with 'sama' in it. Unless it is mockery."_

"_I don't care, just not Chibi-sama or anything that deals with my height." I pondered for a while. "I can call you Toshiro, Toshiro-kun, Hitsugaya-san, Hitsugaya-kun, and Toshiro-san."_

"_Toshiro is good." I nodded. "Then if I am calling you Toshiro, you must call me Karin in return."_

"_Agreed." We both shook each other's hand. "Why does this feel like a business deal?" Rin pondered to himself. I giggled in return._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"You have no right!" I yelled.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_So, why is Toshiro like that?" Izuru looks at me shocked, as well as the other people in the room except the guy sitting in the corner._

"_I don't think you should let him hear you call him that." Izuru whispers into my ear. Kon and Mizuiro run over to us and nod as well. Toshiro stands there with a weird expression on his face. He looks a little bit sadden and taken aback. "Why not?" I ask Izuru. Izuru glances around the room and then looks at me. "Because he hates it when people call him that." I back away from everyone. "He does!?"_

_I walk over to Toshiro and hug him from behind, letting my head rest on his shoulders. "He said I could call him Toshiro, plus I'm his neighbor, right, Toshiro?" I peer at his face and noticed that it was getting darker. I let him go and turn him around to face me. _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Karin you need to calm down!" Yuzu yelled. I shook my head. Too many memories faded in and out of my head.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Who the hell are you to call me short and then challenge me to a soccer game?" Hitsugaya walked up to me, glaring down at me. Yes glaring down, he was an inch taller than me._

"_I am Kurosaki Karin, the twin of Yuzu." I calmly spoke to him. He smirked in response. "You want a soccer game? Then let's have one."_

"_Good, you vs. me no other members."_

"_Deal, but remember what you are getting yourself into Chibi-chan."_

"_Yeah same to you Shiro-chan._

"_Tomorrow, 5:00 p.m. and at this soccer field." I smirked. "Should you be bossy me around Chibi-sama?"_

"_I am ranked one in school and ranked one in the field; I think I have every right!" He snapped. Our faces where inches apart. "Those titles will be mine, classmate." He smirked in response. "I doubt it."_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Toshiro is good." I nodded. "Then if I am calling you Toshiro, you must call me Karin in return." _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Yeah yeah good night to you too Karin." Toshiro walked into his room and left Rin and me alone._

"_So I guess you can tolerate him now." Rin brought up. I snorted again. "Yeah right. I still hate him."_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Toshiro opens the door with a toothbrush in his mouth, hair sticking up everywhere, one hand pulling up his shorts and the other holding the toothbrush. _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Make these damn memories stop!" I yelled at Toushirou. Toushirou walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I was hoping my body would reject him like that man on the dance floor. But instead my body did the opposite. It craved for more of him. It wanted to become one with this jerk. My body shuddered while my mind tried to go against it.

How is it that, with one hug everything stops. The past stops and the present slow down. How is it that now I am anticipating for the future. Everything this jerk does seem to make everything better. And yet, in this situation it wasn't a good thing. I wanted the present to speed up and the future to look fuzzy, and I wanted the past to disappear forever. I hated this man so much I loved him.

I loved him so much I hated him. And I could never become less or more then myself when I am with him. When he is gone, I feel less. When he is banished from my thoughts I become more, but when he is holding me like this it is balanced. The way, I suppose everything should be.

My arms moved on their own. The wrapped around him and pulled him closer to me. My body grew weak with fatigue and slowly sunk lower to the ground. I wanted to feel the pain of the cement so I could see if this was a dream. It never came.

The last thing I heard before I drifted away was the sound of Sciffer-san's tire on the pavement and the sound of the car door.

I awoke to my radio in the morning. And the song was rather ironic in this situation. It was a parallel and I really didn't like it, but I listened to the song anyways.

**Seasons came and changed the time,  
When I grew up I called him mine.  
He would always laugh and say,  
Remember when we used to play.**

**Now he's gone,  
I don't know why.  
And till this day,  
sometimes I cry.  
He didn't even say goodbye,  
He didn't take the time to lie.**

**Bang Bang,  
He shot me down  
Bang Bang;  
I hit the ground  
Bang Bang,  
That awful sound  
Bang Bang,  
My baby shot me down.**

**Bang Bang,  
I shot you down  
Bang Bang,  
You hit the ground  
Bang Bang,  
I used to shoot you down.**

The song was long over but these few lyrics stuck to me. The words were so true. It seemed that that song why back when we met was a symbol for what we would become. I rubbed the lone tear away and groaned. I promised myself I would never cry. Never!

But you can't help but cry.

"Karin, are you okay in there?" Ichigo called out. I sighed and walked to the door and opened it to the huge crowd in the hallway and one tied up Toushirou on the ground. I blinked then laughed harder then I had for a long time.

I walked past the crowd and towards Toushirou's wrapped up body. "I think you caught something." I chuckled. I poked the annoyed Toushirou in the cheek. In response he blushed and looked away.

"I think we may need to throw it back, it looks defective." I fake pondered.

"Testing time." I grinned evilly. Toushirou blanked.

"Can you speak?"

"Shuddup!"

"Good, fishy." I rubbed his hair. "Or is it puppy. If you were a cat we could call him a catfish. Actually I have the perfect item in my room. Don't let him get away."

I ran into my room looking for a specific item. When I reached under my bed I found them and the forgotten box. I shoved the box away gently and grabbed the item. Running back to Toushirou I placed the item securely on his head.

The black cat ears sat high on his head and among the tangle weed his hair was. "Now you are a catfish." I chuckled. Toushirou looked up at me and smiled softly. I felt the breath leave my lungs. In a daze I grabbed my phone and quickly took a picture of him before he stopped smiling.

Toushirou's eyes locked mine then looked back at the ground. I sighed and turned to face everyone. "I can deal with this catfish; you guys go get some sleep. I am sure you are all tired. Plus I have to discuss this project with him. Principals orders."

Everyone eyed Toushirou then me. "If you are sure." Rin hesitated. I smiled gently and nodded in confirmation. When they were all gone I grabbed the string and pulled the catfish to his feet. I tugged him into my room and pushed him onto the floor. I shut the door and locked it quickly.

I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes and set them on my bed. I tied the rope to my bed frame so he couldn't escape. "Stay there like a good dog and wait for me to finish changing. Maybe if you are good you may get a treat." Taking one finally look at the tied up teen I sighed and grabbed my clothes.

While in the washroom I took my time changing trying to prepare myself for the next few minutes or hours. I knew that even if we got together again, it would never work out because he had lost all trust in the others around him. He has no friends here anymore.

I poured water down my face and down the back of neck. "But I guess that is because of me."

If I had never challenged him than maybe this would have never happened. Maybe then we wouldn't be friends, enemies, exes, anything. We would have never met officially. I would have never gotten along with him, well enough for the two of us to start dating. I had caused him to lose all his friends. But I was sure of one thing. I knew that no matter what I would probably fall in love with him anyways.

I opened the door slightly to look at Toushirou. His back was against the bed with his neck resting on the top. His face looked sad and angry as well as tense. I think hope was in his eyes as well. I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Karin?" He called out lightly. "I am really sorry." He muttered. I turned my head to the side so I could hear him through the door better.

"I hope you can forgive." There was the hope. "I hope we can still be friends, or at least acquaintances. I know it would be to much to ask for us to get together again. I had ruined everything and I hate that I only realized it after I left the school. I really want to come back. But no one would accept me here anymore."

I nodded.

"I have heard what others say about me now. I know that because of this I had lost all my previous friends. I lost all trust in this school." He paused. I heard some shuffling then a small thud against the door frame.

"I use to wonder what would happen if you hadn't challenged me that day. I wondered is if I would still love you anyways. I wondered would I fall in love with you even then, or would we hate each other. Every time I thought like this I grew angrier and more depressed. That was when I realized I had to have you in my life. It seemed like my life grew to be bleak."

"I left the school, not because of Midori, but because I wasn't able to face you." My heart stopped beating when he spoke of her name. "I hate myself so much Karin."

"I don't know how many times I wanted to drive here and see you. How many times I would rather have died then leave this school and you. How many times I thought about our previous adventures and all the kisses and hugs we shared. Or that I should have never been in Class A because I was such an idiot."

I laughed lightly. "You are an idiot." I muttered to the door.

"Don't rub it in." His smooth voice answered.

"What I am trying to say is that would you please forgive me. Even to the point that we aren't friends but there is no bad blood between the two of us."

"I can try, but you must wear those cat ears, you stupid catfish."

"Could you open the door?" He asked after a short pause. I stood up and placed my hand on the doorknob and left it there.

It was like this door resembled the barrier between us. It use to be open all the time and we would meet in the middle keeping it open, but he slowly left leaving me stuck in the middle and then forced onto the other side before it slammed shut on me. Now was my chance to open it again so we could meet in the middle again. And I was afraid. This is what I had been dreaming of for months.

I turned the knob and opened the door to see a sitting down Toushirou his back facing me but his head tilted up wards. His face and a sad smile on it but his eyes showed so much more emotion. I bent down to his level and I hugged him gently.

"You better behave Kitty, or you will never get any treats at all."

Toushirou leaned into my chest and closed his eyes in content. "I really missed you Karin. I really truly missed you."

"I know." I whispered to the teen in front of me.

I was shocked when I saw two tears roll down his face. "Did you miss me?" His voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Yeah." I spoke softly to the crying boy.

"Really." I kissed his cheek every so softly catching a tear. "Really."

Toushirou fell asleep in my arms soon after. Because it was awkward to be squatting, I closed the door and leaned my back against it, and leaned Toushirou's back against me. I had wrapped my arms around him when we moved because he had whimpered slightly.

I had never thought of the other side's feelings when the past happened. I had thought he didn't care at all, but looking at him now I think he was worse off. Toushirou had lost his parents at a young age and was left in this school because of it. There he excelled in everything and slowly made friends. Those people were his family.

Then I came. It seemed to him that his family had widened. He finally had someone who loved all of him and someone who was going to be there with him. It was what he had wished for when he first fell in love with Midori, but he was rejected. I think that if I was in his situation, I would never trust myself again and never want to fall in love. But I guess you can't stop your feelings, and that is why he had cried when he apologized. He really needed me because he loved me. He was afraid of losing the only thing that loved him.

It was after thinking this that I slowly discovered; I had nothing to cry about. I had people here for me. I had my family and Class A. As well as the whole school, but he had nothing left expect a superficial relationship with Midori. He had nothing, yet he persevered so well, and I had suffered.

"You are really strong Neko-chan." I whispered into his ear easing his tense nature. "I wonder what you were like in the beginning, back when you lost everything and were left with nothing about money and a fake family environment."

"I will never leave you again." I promised his sleeping form. I looked up at the ceiling and promised to myself there as well. "I will never just think of myself but your feelings well, Neko-chan."

_**I am proud of what I have now and not what I had and I miss what I use to need and I need what I used to have. And you need everything. **_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of chapter 7

Okay I have officially written the best chapter in my life! I loved this chapter! I am surprised at how it came out!

I am speechless.  
I think we are reaching the end of this story. I am thinking that maybe I will finish this Arch and write another arch, like next year. Maybe. First I need to finish other stuff.

Like GVGC2 and OAS. Sighs. To much to do...

But I am happy that I have gotten a lot of praise about my stories, it makes me cry happily. Though I hate looking back at my old stories, they are so bad compared to now.

Well I said to much, please review and thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

JTD


	8. Testing the Waters

Private Academy

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Previously in Chapter 7:_

_Damn that Toushirou for having his room so close to mine. It always brings up unwanted nightmares and fantasies. Sighing I shuffled the clothing articles in my hands. Tonight Yuzu was going to take me to a club to party and relax before I began this dreaded project. Yuzu had raided my closet previously and realized I had no cloths to wear to this kind of club. So she decided to be the nice one and lend me some cloths. And some rather skimpy cloths. _

_--_

_It was weird. Every time he touched me I would feel like I was dirty. I felt like he wasn't good enough to touch me. Maybe this was partial to the fact he was drinking and had hit the almost completely wasted mark, or maybe it was I felt like I was betraying Toushirou whenever the guy laid his hand on me. _

_--_

"_I can't believe you!" I continued. "You still want to me to call you Toushirou after everything you did! Do you know how much you hurt me?! "_

"_I am proud of what I have now and not what I had." I spoke loudly. "And I miss what I use to need." I finished to myself. "But I don't need you! So leave me alone!" _

_--_

_How is it that, with one hug everything stops? The past stops and the present slow down. How is it that now I am anticipating for the future. Everything this jerk does make everything seem better. And yet, in this situation it wasn't a good thing. I wanted the present to speed up and the future to look fuzzy, and I wanted the past to disappear forever. I hated this man so much I loved him. _

_I loved him so much I hated him. And I could never become less or more then myself when I am with him. When he is gone, I feel less. When he is banished from my thoughts I become more, but when he is holding me like this it is balanced. The way, I suppose everything should be. _

_--_

"_Good, fishy." I rubbed his hair. "Or is it puppy. If you were a cat we could call him a catfish. Actually I have the perfect item in my room. Don't let him get away." _

_I ran into my room looking for a specific item. When I reached under my bed I found them and the forgotten box. I shoved the box away gently and grabbed the item. Running back to Toushirou I placed the item securely on his head. _

_The black cat ears sat high on his head and among the tangle weed his hair was. "Now you are a catfish." I chuckled. Toushirou looked up at me and smiled softly. I felt the breath leave my lungs. In a daze I grabbed my phone and quickly took a picture of him before he stopped smiling. _

_--_

_It was like this door resembled the barrier between us. It use to be open all the time and we would meet in the middle keeping it open, but he slowly left the crack leaving me stuck in the middle and then forced onto the other side before it slammed shut on me. Now was my chance to open it again so we could meet in the middle again. And I was afraid. This is what I had been dreaming of for months. _

_--_

_I was shocked when I saw two tears roll down his face. "Did you miss me?" His voice cracked ever so slightly. _

"_Yeah." I spoke softly to the crying boy. _

"_Really." I kissed his cheek every so softly catching a tear. "Really." _

_--_

"_I will never leave you again." I promised his sleeping form. I looked up at the ceiling and promised to myself there as well. "I will never just think of myself but your feelings well, Neko-chan."_

Chapter 8: Testing the Waters

I hadn't slept the whole night. I had felt that I had put this teen into pure suffering, so I should suffer something to. So, being the genius of an idiot I am, I decided, hey, why not just not sleep. Well now I realize that I am really tired, naturally, and that I really hate that I came up with that idea.

But it was fun as well. I secretly played with Neko-chan's ears and his white fur. I took many pictures of him being goofy, of course I am in the background of every single one but what can you do. I sang to myself, and I did absolutely nothing.

Toushirou shuffled in my arms. Which would be awkward tied up, that's why I had untied him earlier on with a lot of struggle. I pulled his human ear and whispered into it.

"Neko-chan, wake up Neko-chan." Toushirou groaned inaudible words but woke up anyways. His back was still leaning against me but halfway through the night he had shifted so I could move my body a bit more. It was a good thing because my legs had fallen asleep quite a few times.

"Huh, where am I?" Neko-chan asked sleepily.

"You are making my legs numb." I answered. Toushirou pushed himself away from and stared at my form cautiously. "Nice to see you are up and awake Neko-chan, but I am really tired."

I pushed myself from the ground just to fall again. Landing with a thud I glared at my numb legs. Doing the best I could I crawled over to my bed and crawled on top of it to get some sleep. I rolled over so my back was facing Toushirou so he couldn't see me laughing at his 'adorable' face.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He spoke defiantly. I shook my head in negativity. I heard a shuffling noise then the bed sunk lower. His body leaned over mine and he maneuvered his face so it was looking down at me. I rolled over onto my back so he was straddling me and I brought my hand up to his cat ears and rubbed them.

"Good Neko-chan..." I mumbled to him. Toushirou's eyes locked with mine and then I felt myself moving forward to meet him halfway. It always happens. No matter what the situation is, it still happens.

We both jumped upwards startled. The ending effect, I hit my head against Toushirou's and Toushirou fell forward suddenly from the sudden pain and his lips met mine. Both our eyes widened immediately. Toushirou crawled of the bed rapidly and sat by the door and I sat on my bed dumbfounded.

"Karin, I have already knocked enough! Open this door so we can decide what we want to do with the 'catfish' in there." Rin knocked and yelled.

"It's Neko-chan!" I heard myself reply. "Can you wait for a minute while I get myself ready and swiftly kick Neko-chan!?"

Not waiting for the answer, I made my way to the rope and motioned for Toushirou to come by my side. He nodded quickly; a serious face etched on. I tied the rope exactly the same way, well I hoped anyways then moved quickly to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Before that I unlocked the door and called for Rin to enter.

"Finally, I was worried he was going to do something." Rin didn't even look in Toushirou's direction. I moved my eyes to the ground sadly and smiled to myself. "Yeah." Was all I said. Rin looked at me worried and pushed past the sitting teenager.

"Are you okay?! If he did something tell me, and I can beat him up for you." Rin grinned and pumped his one fist. I shook my head. "I am going to change." I muttered. Out of the corner of my eyes, Toushirou's face was stricken with sadness and he was watching me.

"Rin could you untie him. He needs to change and use the washroom. Which is rather difficult tied up, don't you think so." I shut the bathroom door behind me. I leaned against the door listening for anything remotely dangerous happening to Neko-chan.

"You are lucky she is so forgiving." I heard Rin mutter. After a bit of shuffling sounds and the sound of something falling I knew he had listened to me.

"I am already lucky that she isn't killing me right now." I nodded, but if you prove you are worthy to be forgiven then you shall be forgiven.

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Yes, and she said that she would try to forgive me after some time. Hopefully." Toushirou spoke. "Rin, I screwed up, didn't I."

"You know it is your own fault. Plus everyone can see you really like her." I smiled slightly. Did I still like him now, or the past him? Or are they similar.

"I really do love her."

I gasped loudly. Rin and Toushirou moved there way to the door. "Are you okay in there?" Toushirou asked rapidly.

"You didn't fall or hurt yourself right?" Rin's voice more calm. He knew I had heard everything.

"I fine, I just scared myself. Sorry." I muttered.

I looked in the mirror and I saw a noticeably happier Karin looking back at me. I rolled my eyes over my face and realized color had returned. I still had rings around my eyes but that was understandable. My eyes were no longer dull and I knew they would stay this way.

"I am almost done." I called out. I heard one of them reply then nothing.

Hurrying, I pulled up the black jeans and black blouse on my top half with another black t-shirt on top of that. I grabbed the collar of the blouse and pulled in through the shirt and then quickly pulled down the bottom of the blouse.

I opened the door to an empty room.

Oh, please tell me Midori isn't here at all. Please tell me Midori isn't here at all. Wait, if she was here then does that mean, I have the chance to beat her up finally. She caused so much damn trouble and I was hoping that she would be gone from my life.

I opened my front door slowly and came face to face with my friends and family glaring at down at Toushirou. I lowered my eyes to where he was kneeling and bowing his head. I think maybe he was asking for forgiveness. So I walked up behind him and spoke into his ear. His body tensed up with surprise.

"Hey, are you bowing for forgiveness?" I whispered. Toushirou nodded and whispered back. "I thought maybe if I lowered myself to these standards then they may forgive me enough to let me be around you."

"So you are doing this so you can be with me?" I muttered back. He nodded and lowered his head again.

I moved my body, placing myself beside him. Sitting on my knees, I also lowered my head to the ground. "Please listen to what he has to say." I called out. Again, I was glad there were no other people in this wing.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Toushirou raise his body slightly in surprise. "Karin-"

"You have no right to call her that!" Ichigo yelled out loudly. I raised my head and pleaded with Rin. Rin sighed and moved in front of Mizuiro and then moved to Toushirou's other side. Where he too bowed his body.

"Please forgive him. I know he did some awful things, but we should also trust him." Rin muttered. Now Toushirou was sitting exactly upright and looking upon the two of us shocked.

Yuzu bowed her head. "They are right. We have all made mistakes and each one took us farther into our life." I smiled at the ground. I moved my hand to grab Toushirou's who laced his fingers with mine.

"Please forgive him." We all muttered. I didn't dare raise my head any higher. I was afraid they wouldn't forgive him and I didn't want to see it.

I looked up finally and moved my eyes over everybody and ending with the man beside me. Why had I forgiven him myself? I think it feels like it is too soon to forgive him at all. He left me for another woman. A lie. He didn't leave for the women he left because he didn't want to hurt me more and himself as well.

But he hugged that girl in the bar. Who was she anyways? It didn't look like Midori at all plus this person looked rather familiar. I turned to Yuzu followed with a gasp.

"It was you!" I stood up. "You were dancing with him at the club weren't you? And when he saw me he pointed me out and told you to help me." Yuzu walked over to me.

"I wasn't dancing with him. I was actually dancing with another guy; however this guy began to make moves with me. That was when Toushirou stopped in and pulled the guy away from me. When I had asked him why, all he said was because-"

"Because she was important to you." Toushirou cut off. "I didn't know you were at the club until I saw you. So when I did, I was surprised. I always figured you weren't right for a club." He smirked. What a way to ruin a nice confession. Though I think if he didn't then it wouldn't be him at all.

"I guess, I can forgive you, but if you ever do something like this again, then I will personally find you and hurt you so bad you can't leave the hospital and will need to eat from a tube the rest of your life." Ichigo growled.

"Fine with me." He muttered in response. I laughed. The image was just so funny. Everyone moved their eyes to me, and each one raised their eyebrows.

"What are you laughing at?" Kon asked. I shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Now, if we are finished with this I am going to bed now." I grabbed Toushirou's arm and pulled him with me to my room.

"And why are you talking him." Sciffer-san asked.

"I may trust you guys and you may have forgiven him, but I still don't trust that you guys won't do anything to him." I paused. "So he shall sleep on my floor like the good Neko-chan he is." I grinned.

"'Night, or rather good afternoon to all of you!" I shut the door and locked it.

I waited until I couldn't hear any of them. That was when I jumped Toushirou and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am glad they forgive you to some extent." I whispered into his shoulder.

Toushirou hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as well. "Uh, thanks but you know you are heavy." I dropped my legs from where they were wrapped and let them touch the ground.

"That was uncalled for." I glared at his face. Toushirou grabbed my arms and brought them down between us. His face moved slightly closer.

"Not really." He muttered. I watched for his next move. When I realized he didn't have a next move, I made the move. I pressed my lips against his and pushed him back to the bed. His knees collapsed at the edge and he sat down swiftly.

We broke apart then come together. Toushirou wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned back and brought me down on him. He kissed my lips once more then both of my cheeks.

"Sleep dammit." He muttered into my ear. His breath tickling my neck. I moved off of him and lay down properly on the bed. I moved my hand. Toushirou got the notice and moved beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his cold body.

"Hey Toushirou?"

"Yeah?"

"I still like you."

"I know."

"Do you like me?" I asked after a short pause.

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"I love you Karin."

"Thanks."

"Sleep."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of Chapter 8.

This is the second last chapter. Next one is the final chapter.

Thanks for reading everyone. I am actually not too happy with this chapter. I thought this may have been the worst one besides maybe chapter 5. I think I may have made everyone forgive each other to quickly as well. Oh well, I just hope it doesn't seem too rushed. Hopefully.

Please review. And thank you to those you reviewed previously. I really am thankful to the reviews. Peace out!

JTD ^ ^


	9. Final Act

Private Academy

XxXJTDXxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary:

Karin and her twin sister are transferring into a new school. Unlike her twin Karin is keener on being invisible and not noticed. She rather goes to school and come back without any drama. Many people believe this to be a weakness and pick on her, only to watch as she stands up for herself. When she transfers she hopes nothing can happen. But then that wouldn't be high school at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Previously in Ch 1-8:_

"_So I guess you can tolerate him now." Rin brought up. I snorted again. "Yeah right. I still hate him."_

_Rin looked at me weirdly, "Okay so I can tolerate him, and is that a crime?" Rin looked at Toshiro's door then mine._

"_That is so scary. Why would you say that?" Rin shook himself, "Now I can see it. It would be green, hairy, with big teeth hanging out of its mouth, and extremely short." I laughed._

"_Haha, then we can name it Hitsugaya Toshiro." We both laughed. "Maybe if we placed them beside each other we could compare them. I bet they would be exactly the same. Attitude, looks, grimace, everything! They could be brothers."_

"_So you carried me back?" I asked. Rin laughed again. "Nope, Toshiro did. It was hilarious because at one point you somehow managed to kiss him on the cheek." I blushed. "And then you mumbled something about movies and other stuff. It was entertaining." He pinched my left cheek, "So what were you dreaming of?" I pulled his hand away and blushed. "None of your nosy business."_

"_Go to sleep." He whispered. I agreed with a mudded head. His kiss was filled with so much passion it left me wanting more and very winded. My legs felt like rubber and my heart wouldn't slow down._

"_Wh-hat!?" He exclaimed. "I mean how is it possible you are pr... I mean we haven't even had se...?" I laughed lowly. _

"_I am not pregnant. I just though if we ever do have a family, and I do mean hopefully, that we should name him Hideyoshi." _

"_I can't believe you Toushirou! That, Midori girl comes and you just forget all about me! This girl should have no placement in your hear-!" I was cut off but Toushirou's hand slammed by my face. "I don't care what you do with these idiots, but never insult Midori!" I gasped and punched my hand into his face. His lip cracked and blood trickled down his face. _

_Toushirou leaned into my chest and closed his eyes in content. "I really missed you Karin. I really truly missed you." _

"_I know." I whispered to the teen in front of me. _

_I was shocked when I saw two tears roll down his face. "Did you miss me?" His voice cracked ever so slightly. _

"_Yeah." I spoke softly to the crying boy. _

"_Really." I kissed his cheek every so softly catching a tear. "Really." _

"_I love you Karin." _

Chapter 9: Final Act

"To all those who are new this year and those who are old students; we would like to congratulate for getting this far!"

I smiled up at Sciffer-san. He stood at the front of the mass receiving an award for honors and for various other things. It was going to suck when he left this school, but it was really cool to meet him. We sat, as patiently as possible waiting for the ceremony to finish. After this was finished Class A had decided to have a small going away party, with all our friends.

Beside me Toushirou sat awkwardly. After he apologized to me and to the gang he signed up for the school year again. However, it seemed everyone was against him and nobody wanted to accept him back. So sitting here, with a mass of people who weren't to happy with would make anyone awkward.

"To the graduates!" The principal cheered. All the grade 12 students threw their caps into the air expect Sciffer-san. He placed his on the ground in front of him. Adults and children bustled around us looking for their family or their friends to congratulate them. Class A had figured it would have been a hassle to search for everyone so we decided to meet up in the room.

My eyes met with Toushirou's teal eyes and we both made to move to the room. His hand grabbed mine and laced his thin fingers with my own thin fingers. I looked up at him and smiled. Toushirou just looked at me and his eyes showed what I believed to be a smile.

The hallways to Class A were bare expect the few people jumping for joy or those who didn't care either way. Toushirou hadn't said one word to me or anyone else, but I didn't mind. The silence was comforting. The walk was peaceful and allowed time to think.

The whole year had been crazy. I met someone like Toushirou and immediately challenged him, but then I soon, really soon, became his friend. Then I was sent to the hospital and lost all my memories where Toushirou snuck in at nighttime and hung out with me. Then I regained them and we became a couple.

Thinking back I wonder if maybe we got together too quickly. But if we really meant to be together then we will be. I don't like thinking about fate and if were fated to do certain things or certain things happen but I think this might have been fate; a wonderful fate to be exact.

"Karin?"

"Yeah, what is it Toushi?" I asked calmly for once. Toushirou looked down slightly and smiled. "We have arrived at the room."

After the incident and the forgiveness period he had mellowed down. He smiled more; he hugged me more, held my hand, and didn't get as mad. It was like a new man, but he was still the same. He would get frustrated if I beat him in soccer or on a test, he would roll his eyes if I asked to borrow clothes, and he also ignored me time to time.

"Are we…hm…seems I zoned out for a while." I chuckled nervously out of habit. Toushirou shook his head and rolled his eyes. I opened the door and smiled at the chaotic scene inside.

Everyone had jumped on Sciffer-san and was cheering for him wildly. Yuzu was standing away laughing loudly with Ichigo scoffing beside her. And of course Rukia was pumping her fist into the air wildly. I chuckled and walked into the room happily.

Sciffer-san pushed everyone off of him and growled deeply. Shocking, since he rarely showed any emotion or any hint of emotion. I let go of Toushirou's hand and went and hugged him. "Congratulations. You finally are able to get out of this hell hole." I smiled. Sciffer-san awkwardly returned the hug.

Toushirou growled from behind me. I smirked and let go off the hug. Turning to my boyfriend I spoke clearly, "Jealous much?" Toushirou crossed his arms and looked away.

"Force of habit, like I would be jealous for you…" I puffed me cheeks out in annoyance. "You are unbelievable." I muttered darkly.

Sciffer-san looked between the two of us and smirked. I looked at him confused. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. Toushirou spun around quickly and pulled me back and into his arms. He growled darkly at the tall graduate.

"Don't touch her." He hissed. Sciffer-san shrugged. "I thought you didn't get jealous?" Toushirou just sneered and tightened his grip on me.

"And we need to give a toast to you before you leave for your plane." Ichigo spoke from the corner. I looked at him then back at Sciffer-san.

"Plane?"

"You didn't know?" Kon spoke. He grinned and pointed off to the corner; my eyes followed his hand. "He is flying to America to study." Kon wiped his eyes jokily.

"Our boy has grown up." Mizuiro spoke sadly. Kon and him hugged each other and cried loudly. Sciffer-san didn't react at all.

"I am going to Harvard to study Law." He spoke to me instead. I nodded slowly. "So we won't be seeing you for a long time?" He nodded, his expression not changing.

"Basically."

"Then we need to do some toasts now!" I shouted loudly. Toushirou sighed in my ear. I growled in response, "He deserves it. So who wants to start?" Ichigo and Rukia both put their hands. I motioned for them to begin and they began.

"We haven't known each other for a long time and I had never gotten the chance to meet any of the self-esteemed Class A members until my kid sister got into it. However, I learned that Class A wasn't such a bad place seeing as you all look out of each other. I am glad I got to meet everyone, but I am glad I was able to meet you Sciffer-san, because you protected my sister when she really needed it." Ichigo raised his glass and drowned the whole thing the next second.

Rukia spoke next. "As well, I didn't know much about Class A or its members, but I learned how close this family was and how much everyone cared for each other. I was also quite surprised to see the great and silent Sciffer Ulquiorra actually cared about someone else, no offense. It was a pleasant experience. I hope you the best in America!" She raised her glass as well and took a huge swing of the clear liquid.

I listened to everyone else follow up in there toasts, some really close to others some way off but I was more worried about what I was going to say. I hadn't known him long at all, barely even talked to him and I didn't experience too much with him.

Toushirou shook me lightly. "You turn." I gulped and nodded. I grabbed the glass of liquid and looked at it nervously.

"Uh, I have no idea what to say. I mean, I haven't had the time to get to know you extremely well or had the time to have a full out conversation with you. I only know that you protect those you care about completely, you are silent but you speak your opinions loudly, it is easy to trust you if you know you are worthy, and uh I had something else but I blanked." I gulped again. "I am going to miss you when you leave to America to study Law, but I know you are going to succeed at it because you believe in the cold hard facts and would never give up ever. I think that should suffice for a toast." I smiled and drank the liquid; which turns out to be normal water.

Everyone cheered and smiled. I chuckled and smiled at Sciffer-san who gave me his own smile. Toushirou wrapped his arms around me and smiled lightly to him as well. I mouthed the words thank you and he nodded. Sciffer-san turned around and dodged the incoming dog pile. He looked down at them all in a sad but happy expression.

The rest of the party I watched from the side taking in the whole experience before I knew the next one would begin. Everyone was smiling and laughing, they were getting along like nothing was going to happen again. All carefree and enjoying the now and what might come.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and took a picture of everyone enjoying themselves. Saving it as my background I smiled sadly. I really didn't want another year to come; I want this year to continue with the same people. Placing my phone on the couch I jumped up and cheered loudly shocking everyone. Laughing I ran up and tackled my brother to the ground. This was followed by everyone dog piling on me.

Laughing, I thought to myself. Hopefully the next year will be even better and more eventful and awesome. Everyone burst out laughing and we all looked at the ceiling smiling and happy for the moment. I will always remember this moment, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**And that is the final chapter. I hope everyone liked at enjoyed it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me and followed along with the story. As well, as those who didn't give up on this story.**

**I am sad it is ending, but every good thing must end. Man I think I am going to cry now... TT_TT**

**Thank you and Ja Ne! I hope you all liked the final chapter!**

**JTD**


End file.
